Story one: Raphael daughter
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: The first of many stories of how the once 5 member family turned into a much bigger family. Including new sisters, brother, lovers, daughters, an sons. This story tells us how the newest niece, granddaughter, and daughter of Raph who loves her with all of his heart came to be but who is she, where did she come from, and does she have something to do with the shredder? BLUE ROZE 2
1. FYI must read before story!

FYI

Okay, I just realize there is a bunch of stuff you should and I should probably write.

1. You should know this story will have a sequel, and not one, but a bunch, like about 8 or 9 sequel…..so know that I have big plans.

2. Also, even though I doubt Nickelodeon or creators of the turtles would even come close to caring, let alone sure some one for writing a story with their characters. Know that all copy writes go to turtles and characters go to their creators and Nickelodeon.

3. and know the Bella is mine, and that this is going to be more realistic with blood, swearing, and in other sequels or what I call 'stories' their will be sex's and even mention of drugs, beer, family guy, and other cartoons like that, oh and death…..lots of death.

And that about it for FYI, just thought you should know.


	2. Nightmare

_ TMNT Time:_

_ June 6, 2015 _

_Raph was walking towards the lair he was already in the sewers after slipping through some random manhole cover. He was piss, that was for sure, and not just at Leo like usual. He was piss at every one Donnie, Mikey, April, Casey, hell even Master splinter. They had done something he couldn't even remember and he was going to go get his revenge. More in likely yelling or maybe smacking a few of them over the head. But as he was walking home he couldn't help that everything seemed smaller. He couldn't help but also notice the old subway token eaters (have no clue what those things are) that they seemed so small to him._

'_Weird' he thought 'probably my imagination gone wild' he turned over to see Mikey on the couch with Casey. They were both laughing at something were watching, surprisingly not Robo Mega Super Heroes but some other nameless TV show. As he look at Casey and Mikey he couldn't help but see they seemed…different. As if older, in some way. Mikey appeared to be much taller, at least sick feet. His shell had a few more scratches on it, and his freckles were a little faded. As for Casey his hair was longer, at shoulder length, and he had more of a muscle build as well. He wanted to stop and ask why the look so different, but his bady didn't obey, he began to get confuse. He only saw himself through his eyes and that was it, he couldn't even control which direction they were looking. He saw himself stand behind Casey and Mikey, both now looking up at him, both of their features making them look at least 25. _

"_Hey Raph, what-" that all what Mikey said before Raph did something totally unexpected and horrifying. He took his 2 now much larger hands, took both Mikey and Casey head and smash them together, and not softly either. He saw their lifeless bodies fall to the ground, blood coming out and their chest frozen to where it was clear obvious they were dead._

'_MIKEY, CASEY!' Raph mentally scream in horror trying so desperately to move to help his brother and best friend, but his body didn't move. Then that's when he herd a laugh, that he made. He then realize that laugh didn't sound like his, it sounded like spikes, or slash's laugh. _

'_I'm in spikes body' Raph realize in horror 'why did he just kill Mikey and Casey, why?' he meantlly ask, as if he didn't remember that he had feed his pet turtles heart with rage from endlessly letting telling angry feelings to him, causing him to think the only way he would be happy was if his whole family was dead. His thoughts were stop when he saw spike move again, straight towards Donnie lab. 'No Slash, spike stop please stop' Raph mentally beg, but spike didn't stop. He saw slash surprisingly walk quietly to the open door. In side he saw Donnie and surprisingly April, they both seem different. Donnie appeared much taller now, almost 7 feet he would guess, his shell also covered in more scrapes then before, also appearing 25. April also appeared much different, her hair that was once worn in a ponytail and head band was gone, now worn straight down to her mid back, it also appeared to be a darker red now. She now was wearing a formal/casual yellow shirt with dark blue pants and black flats. Her freckles had also faded some as well, she was now taller but was still a foot and a half smaller than Donnie. She was laughing at something while Donnie was blushing but also smiling at her with happiness he never seen before. April shock him by suddenly standing on her tiptoe and pulled Donnie head down to give him a kiss, it was short but was obviously filled with love for his younger brother who also returned. Raph wasn't sure weather to die from shock or slap the green of him to make sure he wasn't crazy. Then they stop and turned towards him, he expected them to look in shock and Donnie to stand in the way to protect April. But they both gave a weary smile before Donnie greeted him. _

"_Oh, hey Raph, how ar-" again Donnie didn't finish his sentence when spike was now in front of Donnie, his weapon drawn and now through his stomach, making sure to hit the right spot so he would die quickly even if he were in a hospital and were ready to operate on him. April gave out a horrid cry of shock as Donnie grabbed his stomach before bending down in pain, she was going to run to his side before spike grab her by the head and through her against the closes wall and slam her head against the wall. A satisfying crunch from her head, and drop her carelessly on the ground like a rag doll. Donnie scream in horror as April fell, Raph felt horrified as he watch his bleeding brother now try to crawl to April. But before he could touch her spike kick him hard and half way across the room into some nameless invention. Spike then began to walk away leaving the 2 love birds to die, if they were not already dead. Raph was mentally shaking his head, whish with everything he had this would just end, that this wasn't happening, but it didn't. he saw spike make his silent way to the dojo, he open the door to see Leo meditating. He was also larger now 6.7 at the most, he also seemed older and his katana seemed larger as well and thicker. He didn't even acknowledge him, he just kept meditating as if a giant 10 foot turtle had walk into the room thirsty. Raph didn't even realize he was mentally yelling for slash to stop as he now stood behind Leo. He then took his already blood covered Sais as he drew back and stab Leo in the back of the head. Raph watch in horror as he felt Leo had stiffen before the Sai went straight into his head. Spike drew it back and then turned away giving another joyous laugh as he walk away, now towards Master Splinters room. Raph use every piece of will power he had trying to take control of spikes body, trying his hardest to take control or talk sense into the once regular now mutant turtles head, but it was in vein. Raph saw how spike walk so quietly into his masters bedroom, he wonder why he hadn't woken up, for surely he would have felt his presence long before but he did nothing. He saw in horror and probably teary gaze if had control of the eyes. His master didn't even move as the blood Sai came and down and stab him in the heart. He saw his Master eyes widen with shock and horror as he look up, his gaze asking why before they close permanently. Raph heart broke as he saw his master dead, his whole family dead, his 2 best friends dead, every one he ever cared or love now dead. He felt spikes body move away, hearing another laugh as he walk away. _

'_How could he do this' Raph wondered as he felt the mental tears fall, 'I know I use to talk so much to spike about how much I hated my brothers but still…..how could any one be this cruel' Raph then notice where they were heading to, they were going towards his room. He had small curiosity for his actions as he saw Spike walk up to his door. He stop and Raph and stared at it through his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. He then saw the hand slowly push open the door, it was dark inside. He saw himself walk inside and the door behind him mysteriously closed. Confusion filled his head for he was certain his room was never this dark before, even when the lights were turned off. He then saw a light; it was small but slowly getting bigger. He saw the light slowly turn into a mirror. It was flipping towards them and going at a pace to where Raph couldn't get a clear glimpse at slash and one side didn't reflect a picture. The mirror stop within a foot from him, it was on the none reflection side as Raph realize this mirror was about as tall and wide as he was. Then the mirror began to slowly turn and when Raph saw the reflection he gasp in horror. In the reflection was him, but older. His shell was covered in scratches and his muscles were much bigger and also realize how much taller and stronger he was. He saw his face hold a smile as his hands were red with blood, he couldn't believe how he thought he was spike. But then he realized why his brothers didn't stare in shock or horror when 'slash' had come in and why the look so utterly horrified and shock when he killed them. _

'_I killed them I killed them I killed them' _

_The line words repeated like a broken record in his head, it wouldn't stop, why had he killed them, why did he feel so angry and yet, relief when they died._

'_No, no, nonononononono,' he saw his future self nod and began to speak in a ruff voice just like slash spoke in. _

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes" _

_Raph mentally fell on his knees hearing his voice endlessly say yes, he couldn't take it._

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raph scream as he shot out of bed, moving so fast he fell off the bed and onto the ground. He look down to his blood red blanket. Thinking for a second that it was real blood he threw it away from him, taking deep and steady breaths trying not to cry as his eyes felt a sting sensation he hadn't felt in god knows how long. He took deep breaths trying to calm down. He almost scream again when he herd a knock on the door.

"Raph, everything okay?" Came Donnie's concern voice. Raph took a deep breath before reaching to his red bandana and placing it on his head again. As if putting on an emotional mask, he threw his blanket onto the bed and walk up to the door with an annoyed look. He open the door to reveal Donnie with Mikey and Leo behind him, they probably voted for Donnie to open the door since they figured he would snap at them. They were right.

"What do ya want?" He snap, even after a horrid nightmare like that he was still grumpy when he woke up.

"W-we just wanted t-to check on you, we herd screaming" Donnie said saying the last part quietly. Raph sigh as he was grateful it was just a dream and his brothers stood in front of him unharmed and safe. He rolled his eyes before trying to tell them in a tough way he was fine.

"Well don't worry bout' me, 'm fine" he said, some what slurred from waking up.

"Are sure, you were screaming" Leo said worried.

"Ya you scream louder than when you see a Cockroach." Mikey stated, making Raph glare at him.

"Did not" He snap, then he felt something on his foot, he look down and to his shock saw a Cockroach. Living in the sewers Cockroach were spotted easily in the room. The reason there wasn't 1/6 of the amount of Roach's that would have originally littered the lair if it were not for the special chemical Donnie sprayed around the lair and extra amount of the stuff around Raph room, but apparently the last batch was not as strong as usual. Raph scream before hopping around trying to get the bug off of him. The stupid thing was stuck on him like glue and even began to climb up his leg. Raph began to run around the lair like a chicken with its head cut off, not going near his room for he didn't want the thing to get stuck in _his_ room. He ran for about 5 minutes before finally managing to squash the stupid thing and wipe the guts off of his leg. He groan as he realize he acted like a stupid scared girl in front of his brother, oh joy!

"See you scream just like that" Mikey said running up to him as if he couldn't hear Mikey from where he stood. "Except louder and you said something too." He said, Raph but Mikey ignored him too far into thought. "Wonder what you said, it sounded like 'oh' or maybe 'low' for 'crow' or 'moe' or 'so' or 'toe' or-" His mouth was suddenly covered by Leo trying to keep him from making his brother made enough to chase Mikey.

"Okay we get it Mikey, Raph scream something." Leo said, then look at Raph concern. "Are you sure you're okay" he ask, now releasing Mikey once Mikey got the point that he should shut up.

"I already told ya, 'm fine, now leave me alone" He said rolling his eyes, Leo look concern and continued to press on, the other 2 stepping back, for almost 16 years of living with them they knew when a fight was to start.

"I already said I was fine, god how many times you gonna ask before ya get it through your tick skull that 'm fine!" Raph yelled now getting annoyed, leo drew back now mad as he began to yell back.

"I was just trying to make sure you were okay, you could be a little more nice when some one is just trying to help you" Leo snap back, oh the fight was so on now.

"Well who said I need your help, ya lectures aren't gonna help me this time fearless" Raph said, their foreheads almost touching as they stared at each other, anger in each others eyes.

"Well if you would tell me what was the problem then maybe I could help you" Leo said, dark ocean blue staring into neon emerald green, foreheads now actually touching.

"Who ever said I wanted your help fearless!" Few more comments were made, anger taking control and the erg to punch him grew stronger. Finally he snap turning around attending to punch the closes thing to him, which happen to be Mikey. His fist stop a inch away from his now flinching face surprise and not at all expecting to see Mikey there. His memories suddenly reminding him of the annoying sound in the background was Mikey trying to separate them. A flash of Mikey on the floor dead came into his mind, he step back grateful he hadn't actual hit him.

"Mikey are you okay" Donnie ask, for he had seen Raph fist but wasn't sure if he got hit. Mikey took a second to response before he gave Donnie a freak look.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." He said, Raph however remembered seeing Mikey's eyes full of surprise like he saw in his dream before he killed Mikey. Raph suppress a shiver as Leo as came to Mikey making sure he wasn't injured before turning to Raph.

"Raph whats wrong with you, you almost hit Mikey" Leo snap, he might have said it a little harsh but Mikey was the baby, and so that meant no one could hurt the baby, no without hearing it from him.

"I didn't…..I mean….I…..WHAT EVER I'M LEAVIN'!" With that Raph turned around and storm off towards the door, he herd the faint sounds of his brothers shouting for him to stop but he ignored them. Besides, he needed to think as well as let some steam off. His brother should know the drill by now, so why did they think he would suddenly turn around, automatically cool off, and even apologies to them. Well, Mikey did deserve an apology, but for him it took at least a day before he could apologize. Raph sigh as he gently place the manhole cover into place before taking to the roof tops to look for some one to bash their skull in, little did he know he would come home with something other than him back to the lair.

MUST READ THIS

OKAY PEOPLE WHO KNOW THAT THERE IS ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS, COLM DOWN. SOMETHINGS HAPPEN AND NOW I CAN'T ACCSESS MY GOGGLE ACCOUNT NO MATTER WHAT I DO, AND WHICH ALSO MEANS I CAN'T ACSESS MY OLD FANFICTION ACCOUNT. SO THIS IS MY NEW ONE THAT I WILL PUT UP ALL MY OLD AND NEW STORIES UP. I WILL STOCK WITH THE TMNT FOR NOW BUT EVENTUALY UP LOAD MY OTHER STORIES, LUCKY FOR YYOU I DIDN'T DELETE MY OTHER STORIES. I'LL STILL BE GOING BY MY NAME 'BLUE ROZE' BY THE WAY SO YOU CAN FIND MY STORIES EASIER IF YOU CAN'T REMEBER THE TITLE, I ALWAYS GET PISS WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN TO ME SO I'M MAKING YOUR LIFE A LITTLE EASIER.

ANYWAYS THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER, NOT BAD IF U ASK ME BUT HEY YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'M PRETTY SURE I GOT ALL THE FACTS RIGHT AS WELL AS THE PERSONALITY PART AS WELL. HOPE U LIKE AND MORE SHALL COME. AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. Isabella

TMNT Time:

June 6, 2015

Raph had been out for nearly 2 hours, and it wasn't for a waste of time either. He had stop some thugs from stealing some electronic store, some purple dragons from stealing some man wallet, and finally a few Kraang bots that were just minding there own business, that is until Raph bash their robot skulls in and scared the little brains away. Raph sigh as he quickly glance at his T-phone for the time, it was 2:30 A.M, more than ready to head back to the lair. Raph sigh as he ran as fast as he could, not for the fact he wanted to go home but for the feel of air against his skin. The nightmare he had kept returning to his head. He remember how much his 'future self; reminded him of spike. The way he walk and laugh when his brothers or family was hurt. Would he really become that way, having a thirst for their blood. He thought the answer was a defendant no, but now that he thought of it, would he become like that? After all he was the one who had feed spike his hates and anger with the turtle, some of the only things they talk about. Every time spike saw his brothers he would usual slap them upside the head, yell at them, or fight right in front of the turtle, thinking that he wanted his brothers dead. Did he really ever say that? No of course he never actually told spike that he wanted them dead, that was for sure. In fact he only told spike about the stupid small things that bothered him, stupid small things he couldn't name at the second even if his life deepened on it. Yet again, now of lately he had been more violent, snapping easier, his emotional anger having no where to go, not where he use to put it in his pet turtles head. Tiring himself emotional after talking to spike, then never even remembering it the next morning, and never telling the small turtle that he never meant a word he said. And no, nearly 12 years of pent up frustrations turn the innocent pet turtle into the raging monster that had one desire to kill his family. Which now that raph thought about it, scared him, would he become like that in 10 years. Or maybe even less with even more stressful and raging things like the Kraang and Shredder it was amazing he wasn't hitting something 24/7.

'Would I eve kill them?' Raph thought, 'Would I ever get so mad and hateful that I kill my own brothers?' he shook his head, it could it happen, he wouldn't let it happen. But how could he do that, he didn't know why he had the erg, it was just there, so how could he destroy his quick temper?

He sigh.

'Maybe some sleep will help me.' He thought landing on the 3 fire escape of some random building. For once using his brain and deciding to make sure no one saw him jump into the sewers. Raph was about to confirm he herd no one near by, until he then herd something….it was breathing. Raph frown at the sound. 'Who the shell is here?' he thought looking for any form of life. He saw an empty street, some garbage on the street, a dumpster, some trash by the side. 'Wait, that ain't trash' Raph realize as he saw the 'trash bag' have a more humanly shape to it concern it might be someone that might be hurt he carefully jump to the ground and silently walk up to the shape. He saw the shape a defiant human shape for sure, the shape of a human girl, no older than 4 at most. The girl was sleeping in a some what up right position barley seeable that most people would pass by without taking notice, but he wasn't most people. He look at the girl some more, seeing if she was hurt. The girl appeared to have some dark brown or more likely brunette colored hair, fair colored skin, a button cute nose, and purple and butterfly dress like pajamas, and a stuff teddy bear.

'Poor kid' Raph thought 'what's she doin in the middle of New York in her Pj, don't her mother know better?' Raph growling at the thought of some mother being so irresponsible as leaving her kid in the middle of New York. However Raph had growled to loud for the girl liking, because before Raph knew it she was stirring in her sleep and about to wake up. Raph sadly didn't notice until he saw he open her eyes. To his surprise he saw beautiful colored eyes, the were a mixture or yellow/blue/green all form together like some beautiful array of tie die colors. (okay this is an actual eye color my friend has eyes just like that and I think it so cool) They stared up at him in surprise, Raph inwardly groan as he waited for the certain 'Monster' or scream that was sure to come. He saw her eyes look at him all over, from his neon colored eyes to his circle like shape foot. She look at him in the face one more time, before bging up a hand and suddenly saying:

"Turtle" Raph was slightly shock, but recovered quickly and nodded timidly to her question.

"Ah ya, 'm a turtle" he said, the girl look at him again before asking another question.

"Are you a nice turtle" she ask, Raph wanted to laugh. He was certain his brother (especially Donnie) would have a million ways to describe him, and none of them were 'nice turtle.' But not wanting to scare the kid he nodded.

"Ya, you can say 'm a nice turtle" he said, the girl then gave him a bright pretty smile as she now stood up. She stood just tall enough for her forehead to barely come the same high at his knees. The dog was in her tight clutches, squeezing the white and light blue puppy in her hands. She stared up at him as if expecting him to say something, she wasn't disappointed.

"So….ha….where is yur dad?" He ask, some people might have ask where mother was for it was the usual thought when look at a little girl. But Raph only parent was a father, so he would natural ask where the father was for he always grew up with a father and figured every one has to have a dad in some sort of sense. The girl however frown as she look down while her figure pointed up.

"Gone" you'd have to be 10 times denser than Mikey to not get what the little girl meant by that. Raph wanted to mentally quick his butt for asking it in the first place, even if he had no idea of that fact in the beginning, causing his question. Raph then ask the second logical question.

"Where's yur mom" He ask, the girl look at him, and then appeared to be thinking of the answer before finally answering.

"Went on a walk" she said, causing Raph confusion.

"How long was that ago?" He ask, the girl thought about it for a second before once again answering.

"Since dinner time" she said "Yesterday night" she said, Raph was shock by her answer, she had been left alone for one whole day and she wasn't kidnap, which was a miracle truthfully. He then realize the situation, the mother more in likely abandon the poor kid, hex, she probably did abandon the poor girl in the middle of no where. Raph thoughts were beginning to fill with rage, images of him going to go find the woman and give her a piece of his mind to her, but he was interrupted but another question.

"What's your name?" she ask curiously, Raph was shock for a second but decoded to answer.

"Raphael my name" he said, the girl thought over the name.

"Raff-I-L" she tried, frowning when she didn't say it right.

"Ya but people call me Raph fur short." He said so the girl wouldn't try to kill herself to say his name.

"Raph" she tried, smiling when she said it right, Raph grin.

"That's right," he said, then he got curious. "What's yur name?" He ask, then girl smiled.

"Isabella" she said, Raph smiled.

"Nice name," He unusually commented, surprising himself, the girl however smiled in happiness.

"I like your name too" she said in such a cute way Raph couldn't help but grin/smile at her. Then she held up her light brown teddy bear for him to see. "This is Teddy" she said proudly, Raph look at the usual brown teddy bear before smiling again.

"Great name fur him'" Raph replied, the girl smiled, but then she began to sneeze. It was just one but then it turned into a fits of coughs and sneezes to the point she was almost crying. Raph – without thinking – quickly knelt down besides the kid and began to rub her back to help her breath there.

"Whoa careful there, you okay?" he ask once her sneeze/coughing fit was over, she look up with teary eyes and shook her head.

"No" she said "My throat and chest hurt" she said, Raph now hearing the unnatural wheezing she gave when breathing.

'She needs to see a doctor.' Raph thought 'Or maybe I can take her to an orphanage.' Raph frown at the thought, the orphanages in New York were not the greatest ones in the world. She could end up waiting her intired life in some abusive orphanage for a family who'll end up taking her only if they get paid to take her. Maybe a hospital could be better, but he doubt there was any good Doctor other than his brother Donnie that was closer. 'Maybe I could take her home with me' he thought 'After all, she's a kid, no one will believe her if she said she saw 4 big turtles.' Raph pondered how he usual would have grown if he did something like this, but he didn't feel annoyed. Making him confuse, he was certain this would go under a pain in the shell. Deciding to think of this later he turn his attention to the girl who was staring at him with wonder, and something else he couldn't recognize.

"Ah, hey kid. How bout' we see a doctor, I know one that'll fix you up" he said, the girls eyes widen.

"Is he going to give me a shot?" she ask, slightly scared, Raph quickly shook his head.

"No, he doesn't like shots himself, he'll probably give ya some medicine" Raph said quickly to the girl "and even if he try's ta give ya a shot I'll smack him upside the head, deal?" he ask, the girl look at him, and the nodded before smiling to him.

"Okay" she said, her voice nice and cheery again, Raph grin before standing up to his full 5,10 ft height. The girls eyes then furrowed as she thought about it. "Where do turtles live?" she ask in such a cute and adorable way, Raph couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Turtles like me live in the sewers, common' I'll take ya there" he said, before he could turn and begin to lead the way the girls arm suddenly shoot up straight towards the now confuse Raph.

"Ahhh" he stammered, having no idea what she wanted.

"Up" she said, Raph now understood what she wanted, she wanted him to carry her. Raph inwardly groan, this was not going to help him with his reputation. But that look she gave him when she began to think he was going to carry him made him feel bad, which was no easy task. Sighing and deciding to screw his reputation he brought his hands down to her sides before effortlessly picking her up. She squeal in delight as her arms automatically went around his neck, or as far as she could reach them while she pulled her head back to look at him. Raph always wondered what a little kid would think if they ever meet him. And not when they were in a middle of a tea party and would think that he was Mr. imaginary talking turtle. He figured they would have scream and ran until the cows talk home. He would in a million years have thought this would be the reaction of a little girl, smiling at him happily with no fear, and evening look at him up close and wanting him to hold them. It made him feel funny inside, confuse by the feeling he felt like he was going to get mad. But then the feeling of Isabella head on his shoulder quickly killed the slight annoyance he felt for the confuse and unfamiliar feelings he had and made him relax. Taking another breath he walk over to the manhole cover and move it out of the way. Once removed he jump down expertly and effortlessly before quickly reaching up and replacing the lid. With one more breath he began to walk to the lair, wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to his brothers and more importantly, Master Splinter.

OKAY SO ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE (ya!) AND I KNOW FOR THE FACT THAT IN THE NEW 2012 SERIOUS HE DOESN'T HAVE A NOTICABLE ACCENT BUT AT THE SAME TIME THERE ARE PARTS WHERE HE HAS A BROOKLYN ACCENT, SO I DEICED TO GO A LITTLE OVER BOARD WITH THE ACCENT, HOME IT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU TOO MUCH. ANY WAYS ABOUT ISABELLA EYE COLOR, ITS KIND OF HARD TO DISCRIBE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT COULD BE A MIXTURE OF GREEN/YELLOW/BLUE THEN I HAVE THIS LINK THAT WILL SHOW YOU SOME RANDOM PIC WITH THE EYE COLOR I WAS TALKING ABOUT.

images9AYYRIJZ

ITS LIKE THE PICTURE EXCEPT SLIGHTLY MORE BRIGHTER AND EASIER TO DISPIC COLORS. THIS IS A REAL EYE COLOR, A FRIEND OF MINE HAS EYES LIKE THIS AND ITS SOOOOOOO COOL. ANY WAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND WILL WRITE SOON.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. In the Lair

TMNT Time:

June 6, 2015

Raph walk silently through the sewers heading straight towards the lair, holding Isabella in his arms to keep from dropping her. He was pretty sure she was still awake, I mean, how could she not with her wheezing breath. Raph sigh as he was force to hear the unfamiliar and very unlikable sound of her breath. Even though Raph was a hot head the thought of any innocent person hurt made him mad. After all they were innocent, why should they have to suffer for no reason of theirs. Like this for example, a poor girl left in the cold and filthy for one day and now was sick as sick could be, and because he mother abandon her for some god knows reason, he was certain of that. His thoughts were interrupted by the small girl in his arms.

"Are there any other turtles?" she ask, Raph was caught off guard by the question but answered none the less.

"Ya, 3 others like me" he answered "Except 'm the best looking one by far." He also said, for Raph was a bit of an air head when it came to his looks. True many people might have different thoughts about it but Raph personally figure that from all of his brother he look the best, which makes him the best looking turtle in the world. He herd the girl giggle as she continued to snuggle into him.

"Raphie funny" she said for some reason his air head way to his looks cause her to laugh, he rolled his eyes.

"Ya 'm just a riot" He said sarcastically, the girl giggle again and Raph smiled, again. Why did he kept smiling when Isabella laugh, he should be getting mad at her for in some way insulting him, but he couldn't.

"Are we there yet" she suddenly ask, Raph look more clearly around his surrounds, being in the sewers all his life he could find his way home sleep walking. He saw that he wasn't too long before being home.

"Almost, 'bout 5 minuets and we'll be there" he informed her, she nodded before resting her head once again on his shoulder, just an inch away from the crack in the front of his shell. Raph continued his way for it appeared the small girl ran out of questions to ask. He was now about 5 yards away from the entrance to his home, out of sight of course, he took a deep breath for he knew of the teasing he would soon be receiving.

"Why did we stop?" She ask innocently again, Raph sigh.

"Just enjoying my last minuet with my reputation." He said while taking another breath, Isabella frowned.

"What's a pe-pu-tae-tion?" She ask, slightly saying the word incorrectly, which Raph found cute for some reason.

"Reputation" he said correctly before continuing "And it means its what other people believe what you are known for and doin' something this is not somethin I usual do, I'll probably look like some wimp for this." he said, not in a mad voice but not in a thrilled one either. The girl however now look really sad.

"Is Raphie mad at me?" She ask, Raph felt guilt as he saw her lip slightly tremble and her big bright green/yellow/blue eyes looking a little glassy.

"Hey- don't cry kid I'm not mad at you" He said while slightly rocking her back and forth, she held back her tears.

"Really?" she ask "even if I wreck your reputation?" a tear fell from her eye but no more came. Raph smiled as he gently whip away the small tear that escape her eyes.

"Course not, you're too cute to be mad at" He stated "Beside, I've just got to get them back don't worry 'bout it, okay?" He ask, the girl took a deep breath before nodding, causing Raph and Isabella to smile. But the big breath then cause her into another sneezing/coughing fit which made her eyes tear once again. Raph tried to rock her back and forth while rubbing her back. Eventually she stop it and Raph sigh again, here goes nothing. He then began to walk the 5 yards until he was in front of the old run down token eaters. You could still go throw them easily but he had gotten so use to jumping over them, but now he use it the correct way so he would not accidently drop the small 4 year old. He look into what the 4 turtles and rat had declared as the 'living room'. He saw 2 of his brother on the couch watch the same _super robo mega force_ show again, Raph rolled his eyes as he walk in. The token eater made a loud squeaky noise as Raph pass it causing both turtles to look up. They stared at him, just a glance before their eyes widen when they saw something in his hands. The thing look like a form that they could recognized, but it was the absolutely last thing they thought their brother _Raphael Hamato_ would ever bring into the lair.

"What's that?" Mikey ask, quickly jumping up, forgetting the now unimportant show to see what was in his brothers arms. Donnie, the one next to him also jump up to see the girl. Isabella look at each turtle, she then turned her head and buried it into Raph shoulder, probably out of shyness. Both turtles stop in front of Raph, staring in shock at the 4 year old girl.

"Raph," Donnie said timidly "What is that" He ask kind of stupidly for a genius.

"It's a kid" Mikey exclaim in surprise and wonder for he had never seen a kid up close as well. The girl slowly turned her head to look at Mikey, her wide eyes looking into his, also filled with wonder but shyness.

"Back up guys" Raph said noticing her nervousness "Giver her some space" he said, both turtles took a step back but Mikey continued to stare at the small girl in Raph arms.

"Awe she's so cute, what should I name her?" He ask to himself, Raph rolled his eyes.

"She already has a name, shell-for-brains" Raph said, "Its Isabella" He said Mikey thought about the name.

"Good name, I totally would have name her that" Mikey claim, Raph rolled his eyes, sure he would have.

"Sorry to break up the conversation but Raph WHAT is going through your head, you can't just bring her in HERE!" Donnie suddenly scream, Raph groan. Even though Donnie wasn't as much of a pain of a butt as Leo was when he was yelling at him but Donnie does his fair share of lectures, even though he's more in likely to be more understanding unlike Leo. Still doesn't mean the lectures weren't annoying, Raph rolled his eyes at the seething Donnie.

"Calm down, shell-for-brains, trust me when I say if I had a choice I wouldn't have brought her down here." Raph snap in his now about-to-yell voice, every one was shock when the girl rested he hand on Raph mouth. Every one stop talking to look at Isabella who now covered Raph's mouth.

"No shouting," she said, not in a commanding way but in a begging sort of way, she apparently didn't like yelling. Raph stop to stare at the girl, her eyes looking into his pleading for him to calm down, and it work. Its as if his anger never existed, he was some how calm. The other 2 brothers how ever didn't see this and where now worried Raph would snap at the poor kid, but to their other shock, he didn't. Instead Raph took the little girls hand and gently move it away from his face, which didn't have the expected frown on it.

"Okay kid, no more yellin" he promise, Isabella smile at him before resting her head on his shoulder again, teddy in her arms now being held tighter. Raph turned his head up to see both Donnie and Mikey with the mouths drop down to the floor.

"What are ya lookin at!" Raph snap, before any one could say anything Isabella began to sneeze, and then she began her now famous sneeze/cough fit causing concern to seep into Donnie, Mikey eyes and especially Raph's as well. Raph rub her back trying his best to stop or in the least make the coughing more bearable as he continued to gently rub her back. Isabella finally stop when she had tears in her eyes and she almost cough up her guts. Donnie step closer as he also tried to rub her back with Raph help.

"She sick," Donnie stated, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Well duh Einstein" Raph said in a sarcastic voice but concern was in his eyes as Isabella tried to catch her breath.

"Are you sure she's sick" Mikey ask "Maybe she just had to cough for no reason." Mikey said, Raph glared at his younger brother for his stupid comment, even though he didn't realize it was Mikey way of hoping Isabella wasn't as sick as she was. I mean, she look so cute and innocent, she didn't appear to deserve any type of pain at all in the least. Donnie took his 2 big fingers and gentle rested them on Isabella head, she look curiously at Donnie as he felt her temperature, and frowned.

"She does seemed to have a fever, but I would like to examine her more to see if she needs some medicine or asthma or something like that." Donnie said, Raph nodded as he reluctantly began to hand over the young girl to Donnie's now out stretch arms. Isabella look at him and when she realize what was happening she grip Raph harder.

"Raphie carry me" she said, that again caught all three of the turtles off guard, Raph didn't expect this either. He look down at the brunette hair colored girl as she held him slightly harder and burying her head into his neck, Raph shock was however interrupted by Mikey voice.

"Its okay Bella, Donnie won't hurt you" He said in a some what childish and calm voice. Raph raise an eye brow to the nickname.

"Bella?" He ask, Mikey look up now realizing that Raph was a little surprise of the nickname.

"Ya, Bella, you know the last part of her name and-" Mikey was then interrupted by Donnie.

"We get it Mikey" he said before turning to look at the small girl again. "Its alright, I just want to see if I can make you feel better" Donnie said in a calming voice, the girl look up at Donnie.

"Really?" she ask, Donnie smiled while nodding his head.

"Of course," he said "And Raph won't be far, so you can see him right after I finish, okay?" He ask, Isabella thought about it for a second, before turning her head up to Raph. Raph look down at the girl, her eyes asking if it was alright to trust Donnie, showing that she trusted him to make such a choice. Raph again felt the strange feeling in his chest, how she showed that much trust. Realizing his brother were looking at him Raph quickly nodded to Isabella telling her in a silent sense that yes, Donnie was more than trustworthy to see if he could make her feel better. She then turned her head as Raph gave her to Donnie, Donnie held her carefully as he began to take her to his lab. The girl however kept her eyes on Raph to whole time as he and Mikey followed Donnie into the lab. Once their Donnie set her on the cold iron table that could also serve as an operating table in case he ever needed to operate on some one, even though he hoped to never use it for that purpose. They could now hear her wheezing breath as Donnie went to go get his stethoscope. Despite her wheezing breath Bella look curiously around the lab, looking with wonder at each thing. Raph watch her as Mikey decided to talk to the little girl, the first little girl he had ever - and probably only – had gotten to talk to.

"Hey there Bella, how are you doing?" Mikey ask in his slightly over enthusiastic voice. Bella look at him before smiling back at him, sharing a similar childish gleam in her eyes that Mikey also had.

"Good," She said, Mikey smile brighten.

"Cool," Mikey said "So what's your favorite animal" Mikey said out of no where, Isabella eyes beam in happiness at the conversation.

"Turtles!" She said enthusiastically, Mikey gasp as if it where the biggest surprise in the world. "Really that's my favorite animal too" Raph rolled his eyes and so did Donnie from where ever he was looking for the darn stethoscope.

'Of course it's you're favorite animal' Raph thought 'you're a turtle for god sakes' he wanted to make a comment and maybe slap Mikey over the head, Mikey stupidness getting on his nerves, but stop when Isabella laugh. Isabella apparently had similar thought but instead of getting mad she found it extremely funny. Her laugh was high, sweet, and one of the nicest sound he ever heard. His anger once again leaving him as he herd the beautiful sound. Raph decided to let Mikey slide on his stupid tactics for now as he kept talking to her, that was until she began to do another coughing and sneezing fit, now making him wonder what was taking his genius brother so long, just when he was about to snap at Donnie, he finally came walking with a stethoscope in his hand.

"About time" Raph chose for his new remark, Donnie ignored it as he walk up to Isabella. Mikey made room for him as Donnie came up, Donnie then went down resting on knee on the ground to make it easier to see her. He set the stethoscope on her chest as he already had place the ear plugs into his ears.

"Alright I want you to take a deep breath in and out for me, okay." Donnie ask, Bella nodded as she then began to take a deep breath, just as she began to exhale she began to cough and sneeze again. Donnie herd he heartbeat and lungs, taking note that he herd the wheezing in her lungs before she began to cough causing her heartbeat to quicken a little to make sure she was still breathing. After a few more deep breaths Donnie then took away the stethoscope from her chest and then brought up what look like a popsicle stick. "Can you open your mouth for me?" He ask, Isabella nodded as she open her mouth as wide as she could. Donnie could see her throat was red from the coughing, he then look at her nose seeing it was still sniffling from her sneezing. Donnie made little 'mmhm' sounds as he then took a step back from Isabella, also taking the earplugs out of his ear.

"Well?" Raph ask, Donnie sigh.

"Well she has a simple cold with a fever which is normal, but her coughing seems to be coming from some infection in her lungs." Donnie said, Mikey nodded while Raph rolled his eyes for it was not the answer he was looking for.

"Well is she gonna get better or is she gonna be sick forever. Donnie rolled his eyes while Mikey look at him.

"Is she alright, is she going to be sick forever, is she going to die!" Mikey ask now freaking out, Isabella now began to get scared by the last words Mikey just said. Raph groan as he then smack him in the back of the head.

"No" Donnie said while rubbing his temple from Mikey stupid conclusion. "She just needs some asthma medicine and some rest and she'll be fine in a few days." Mikey gave out a sigh of relieve and Raph did the same, glad to know that Isabella didn't have anything too serious. Donnie then brought his hands up into a thinking jouster while rubbing his chin.

"Well, maybe I could giver her some Tylenol medicine to help her fever, but for the cough will have to get April to pick up some asthma medicine." Donnie stated, Mikey nodded in agreement.

"So where's the medicine?" Mikey ask, Donnie thought for a second before answering.

"Either in the first aid kit or somewhere in my lab." Donnie said, Mikey nodded again in understand meant.

"Okay, I'll check the first aid kit, you check the lab." He said, Donnie nodded as Mikey quickly made his way to the secret stash where they kept the first aid kit, before Donnie went in search for the Tylenol he turn to Raph.

"Can you go get a glass of water so she can drink it with the Tylenol?" Donnie ask, Raph sigh as he rolled his eyes slightly, but he however didn't complain and agreed.

"Sure" He said like as if it were nothing and then turned to go out the door, he was shock when he saw Leo there.

OKAY SO JUST UP DATED WHO U LIKE STORY WILL UP DATE AGAIN SOON, REALLY SOON. READ AND REVIEW

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	5. Splinter Surprise

TMNT Time:

June 6, 2015

Leo had been meditating in his room before he decided to go get something to eat, however he stop when he saw that he couldn't see his brothers anywhere. He got curious and when he got closer to the living room he herd voices in the other room next to him, in Donnie lab. Now curious as to why Mikey (and possible) Raph were doing in Donnie lab. After all the only reason he allowed Mikey and Donnie to stay up, since they were worried for Raph. They had look tired when he went to mediate it was unlikely Donnie had made some invention to catch their attention at this time in the night. Leonardo decided that this was something worth investigating. So he went up to the door and look inside, his eyes would have originally drawn to his brothers, if not something unusual caught his eyes he had turn his head, and gasp in shock. There sitting on the metal table in Donnie lab, absent mindlessly kicking her legs in the air, sat a young 4 year old girl, who had no idea of Leo presence. Then his eyes turned when he saw something face him. He turn to see raph just as surprise to see him as leo was to see Isabella. Raph watch as leo look at him, before crossing his hands over his chest, raph groan, another lecture.

"Raph, please explain to me why there is a young HUMAN girl in the lair?" Leo ask, trying to yell for the sake of not wanting to wake up Splinter. Raph rolled his eyes, but remember not to yell, from the promise of the young.

"I didn't have a choice, I had to bring her here" Raph said, for once hoping leo would understand him, but he didn't.

"Are you INSANE!" Leo yelled, then reminding himself not to yell before continuing. "You just took her off the street, you might as well of kind nap her Raph! That was so irresponsible, who knows how much trouble we could get into." Leo said, raph growled.

"Shut up leo, I had a good reason to bring her here, its not like I brought her here because I want too." He snap back, Leo grown.

"Then tell me what reason was good enough to bring her here?" Leo ask, Raph glared at him.

"Because she was sick and I couldn't just leave her alone in the cold street alone, this is New York we're talking about!" Raph snap. Again, trying to calm down remembering little Isabella not wanting him to yell.

Isabella watch as the fight continued, Donnie has notice this but continued to act like he couldn't hear it, in hopes they would blow over and he wouldn't have to suffer from him getting into the fight. Isabella began to grow board of watch the fight, even though it wasn't loud making her happy to know raph wasn't yelling, which she didn't like. Isabella finally got board enough to where she just had to do something. So she quietly jump down from the not so high table before she began to walk away, both ninja occupied to the point they didn't even realize the little was walking out of the lab. Mikey had also herd the fight and decided to keep 'looking' in the first aid box's, just incase he missed it by accident. Even though it is very unlikely that's what happen, but it was better than interfering with the fight. Her eyes widen as she look around, everything seemed bigger not being in Raph arms, so she saw things in another way. She saw a TV in a lower part of the floor, with a circle of couches around the living room like area. She look around to explore, she saw what look like a swimming pool, a door to a room from what appeared from glimpses to be some sort of kitchen, another hallway that led to some more rooms, a stair way that was cut in half and high above in the air, and then a room that the view was block due to the fact that strange walls block the view. She frown, the strange hidden and yet seeable room was there, and curiosity was eating at her. Still clutching teddy, she began to walk to the room, after first she didn't see the way to the dojo, but quickly founded it. She walk into the room and gaze in awe of what she saw. She saw a tree that was grown and tall as it stood above her, despite the area it live in it still grew into a magnificent tree. She the allowed her gaze to look around, seeing the weapons, the mats on the ground, but more importantly, the beautiful designs on the strange paper like wall. They showed different battles and such things even her young mind look at them in curiosity and amazement. She look to the first design on the left, showing the beginning battle of the ninja and the samurai. Her hand gently touch the paper wall as she began to walk, following the wall and the pictures and story, that she didn't realize held many fighting tips, morals, and stories. She continued to surround the wall until she stop when she saw a crack in the wall. The crack was perfectly cut straight down, but upon farther investigation she soon realize that it look like a door. Curious of the mysterious door, she tried to open it by pulling, but it wouldn't budge. Once trying again she almost jump when she saw the door slide to the left. Now pushing the door more to the right she soon realize that the door was slid open not pulled open like usual doors. He attention left the door as her gaze landed on something else. It had a shape of a person, but when the lights from the room came in she saw that the shape was not human shape. She saw the magnolia, dark brown, and white fur that covered the person. Looking closely at the hands and shape of the face and ears she decided that the creature look more like a rat. She saw how he slept so peacefully as she continued to watch it. Finally she walk closer to the rat, looking at the now noticeable pink in his ears and his big pick nose, making her ever so slightly giggle. She also notice the cute whiskers that littered the face of the rat, and the white beard that went down his face. She had such a erg just to grab the little whiskers, finally she couldn't take it and carefully brought up her hand to the whiskers and gently grab. She gasp in shock as the rats eyes open up, revealing slightly red but more on the brown side eyes. She saw as he look up, quickly to fight anything, but stared in shock at the girl.

Splinter had been sleeping so soundly that he didn't hear his door open so slightly, or the sound of soft foot steps quietly walking to him. But he did however feel the smallest tug on his whiskers, that cause him to snap open his eyes, prepared to fight anything that was touching him while he slept in his secret room. He had to fight the erg to grab the hand when he realized how small they were. Splinter shoot up quickly, looking the form that was smaller to him even when he was just sitting up. He look into lime green eyes that were filled with blue and yellow lines all over. She look at the rat in some surprise and fear at first, but then calm down when she saw that the rats eyes only held surprise, no anger or other emotion that meant he wanted to hurt her. Isabella saw as he stared at her in wild surprise, now deciding that he was just shock to see and her and simply didn't know made her feel better enough to greet herself to him.

"Hi, my names Isabella" She said, with a beautiful innocent smile "What's your name." Splinter stared at her for a second longer, before realizing there was only one explanation, his sons.

"BOYS!" Came his loud voice, causing the girl to jump, and if you were in the very next room you would have herd one of the turtles muttering:

"Shit….."

OKAY SO ANOTHER CHAPTER, I KNOW THAT WHOLE 'SHIT' THING WAS MUCH BUT THIS IS A MORE REALITIC VERSION OF 2012 AND IN TRUTH THE ONLY REASON THIS ISN'T RATED M WAS BECAUSE NO COUPLES GET TOGETHER IN THIS SO….YOU NO, NO LEMON. BUT I DO PROMISE TO EVENTUALLY PUT IN A LEO X KARAI, DONNIE X APRIL LEMON, AND A FEW OTHER WITH OC AND OTHER STUFF THAT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IN THE FUTURE, UNTIL THEN. ITS RATED T. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR….PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE REVIEWS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. Can she stay?

TMNT Time:

June 6, 2015

Splinter pace back in forth in the dojo, in front of him were his sons standing there with uneasiness and obvious guilt and small curiosity about what they were going to do with isaBella. They were all looking down, Leo stealing harsh glance at Raph, who tried to ignored him while the other 2 continued to look at the ground. IsaBella stood by the tree, watching curiously while Splinter pace, something he did when trying to decided something at the second without meditation. When he woke up and saw IsaBella he had called his sons into the room immediately. IsaBella had been shock and ran into the other room, just as Raph had run in the room IsaBella had ran to him and hid behind his leg, in fear she had somehow angered Splinter. But once he came out he quickly ask Leonardo to explain, but as he tried Raph had began to argue with Leo for he disagreed with Leo to the point he began to argue with him even in front of Leo. The other 2 just decided to stay out of it, Splinter finally got mad enough to yell at them to stop. After that Leo had ended up telling him his thoughts of the situation, even though it was clear Raph did not agree he did not speak. Splinter took deep breaths and tried to thinks over. Even though his second eldest son was rash at some decisions, he knew Raphael wouldn't do something like this without some good explanation, so he decided to hear it.

"Raphael," Came his strong voice immediately catching his attention.

"Yes Sensei?" He ask, looking at his father, green looking into red.

"Explain to me in your view of why you thought it was a good idea to bring a small girl into the lair." Splinter said, trying not to sound a little angry at the last part.

"Well…." Raph started hesitantly, but stop when he realize how, guilty he felt. Why should he feel guilty, he knew he did the right thing, he was sure of it, now only to convince his sensei. "I was walking home when I found this girl. She was all alone, sleeping by a dumpster where some one could have taken her easily, and not only that, but she told me her mother had just left her in the streets since yesterday" Raph exclaim, now the anger he felt when he first realize the situation that Bella was in came back as he began to clench his fist. He took a deep breath while he continued. "So I thought it was logical to take the girl in and have Donnie check her out." He finish, hoping his father would see it in his way.

"And why would Donatello need to look at this girl" He ask while steeling a glance at Bella who was now looking a leave that had fell to the ground which was in her hands now. "I do not see any thing wrong with her" He stated, Raph had to hold back the erg to roll his eyes.

"Because sensei she was really sick, and she needed to see a doctor right away" Raph said, then Leo decided to butt in.

"Then why didn't you take her to a hospital?" He ask "You could have drop her off there without being seen while the doctors there would not only make sure she got medicine but also help her find her parents" Leo really should have shut up, Raph hated it when Leo butted in while he tried to tell his side of a story, but no Leo had to open his mouth, which was pissing him off.

"Well I am so sorry fearless leader" Raph yelled/sneered at him "Maybe I thought the girl wouldn't want to go back to a mother who a banded her in the middle of a goddamn street all alone full of scum bags that would have done god knows what with her if they got their hands on her" Raph suddenly yelled, Leo was really starting to piss him off.

"Then you could have taken her to an orphanage" Leo yelled back, but Raph cut him off again.

"OH YEAH TAKE HER TO AN ORPHANAGE WHERE SHE'LL PROBABLY BE ABUSE AND GIVEN TO SOME CRAPPY FAMILY WHAT A BETTER IDEA LEO, JUST A GREAT IDEA!" Raph yelled pretty damn loud to the point where if they were living in an apartment building the whole apartment building would be complaining.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled at him, Raph look at him his eyes still burning with anger.

"No sensei! I'm tired of fearless here thinking he knows everything when he doesn't and tries to control, I'm sick of it!" He yelled

"Raph calm down" Mikey said in a hurry to hopefully calm down his older brother, Donnie tried to stand in front of IsaBella so she wouldn't see the fight, even though she could hear it loud and clear.

IsaBella had been minding her own business once the conversation had lost her interest, until she began to hear loud yelling. She began to pay attention and soon realize Raphie was yelling again, she frown as he yelled at the blue turtle, then the rat, and now the orange turtle. The purple one got in her way but she could still see the fight and hear it. She frown at the yelling, she really hated yelling, it always made her ears hurt and she was scared that the Raphie might get so mad he would do something he would regret it. She remembered a story of what happen when this man had let his anger get to him and had ended up losing his whole life. So Isabella thought she should do something. Dropping the leave she began to make her way to Raphie. The purple turtle had been focusing on the fight he didn't realize she was going towards Raph until she was next to him.

Splinter had felt his head getting a migrate as he watch his son yell perhaps he did have a reason to be mad, but the yelling was completely unnecessary, he had hope his son would stop and tried to control his anger, but he didn't he continued to fight with Leo until it appeared any second they would fight each other physically. Splinter decided now was a good time to stop the too by pushing on a pressure point to in the least make them stop yelling. But to his surprise he saw the little girl begin to walk towards the fight. She went by Donnie and Mikey without any trouble for they were unaware until she stood next to the fight. She look up, a small amount of fear in her eyes, but she didn't hesitate until she brought her small hand up, and poke Raph. Leo had just finish an insult and Raph was about to give another one until he felt the poke, now even more annoyed he look down, and yelled.

"WHAT!" He stop when he realize who he was yelling at, he was panting hard, but that didn't stop the shock and now guilt in his green eyes. Raph look down as he and the other for the girl to begin to cry or even run away, but she didn't, she had a determine look in her eyes and she did something that shock every one. She held up her arms to Raph, the motion she did the first time she wanted Raph to carry her. Raph look down, unsure if she wanted him to do what he was thinking, I mean, who would want to be pick up by some one who had just yelled at them, but she then said something that told him she indeed want him to pick her up.

"Up" She said, almost every one mouth drop open, except for Splinter for he simply had a surprise expression on his face. Raph hesitated for a second before he finally bent down on one knee and carefully pick up the small girl. Isabella allowed him to pick her up buy the side and comfortably place her in his arms. One arms held her by the legs, cupping them to where she would fall, and with the size of his hands it was easy. The other went to her head, gently placing his head onto her head. Isabella had place her hands around his neck, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder for a second. Raph then stood up, holding the small girl while she gave him a hug. Then she pulled back and look into his still shock green emerald eyes.

"Raphie don't yell again, you promise" She said, her eyes looking at him in such of way with concern and asking, as if saying it would help him if he didn't yell, that it would make her sad if he didn't take her advice. Raph then found himself nodding, smiling a little as his hand gently went through her hair in a loving way.

"Sure kiddo, sorry I forgot" He said, his eyes asking for forgiveness but she smiled at him beautifully as she went back to hugging him.

Every one was just in awe, for never had any one or thing – not even spike – had ever calm down Raph so fast like that. It would usually take a lot to get Raph to even not glare at them any more when he was angry. As Raph and Bella calm Raph down if gave Leo a second to think that maybe he had been too hard on Raph, that maybe he should trust his brother instincts more. He scolded himself for he should have known better than to jump to a conclusion, he should have tried to see it his way, like a real leader should have.

Splinter continued to stare at the girl and his son in shock until Donnie thought maybe he should say something to help his brother from getting into any trouble, even though he was still shock about how the girl had calm down Raph.

"Ah Sensei" Donnie said, that snap him out of his trance as Splinters eyes look slightly down to his sons similar red/brown eyes.

"Yes Donatello," He said, but in a some what quieter voice, as in a way to not ruin the moment between Raph and the girl.

"You should know that Raph…kind of did the right thing" Donnie said, now looking down as he continued. "After all the girl was really sick and most doctors might have just said it was a cold so it would be more expensive for her mother…..but I wouldn't do that of course, and lets just a say it was probably a good thing he brought her down here, with how she's sick and all" Splinter look at Donatello as he thought of this. He was glad the Donatello was standing up for his big brother, seeing that he stood up for him like good brothers would do, but then he thought about the fact of the girl being sick.

"How sick is the girl" Splinter ask, before Donnie could answer they herd a sneeze. They both turned to the girl as she began to cough and sneeze once again. she began to struggle to breath while Raph quickly brought his hand to her back and began to rub it in a gentle soothing way. Mikey shook himself out of the shock and quickly went up to his brother seeing if he could help her in anyway. It was a 3 and a half full minuet before Isabella finally began to stop cough, she had tears in her eyes again and she was wheezing so loud even a hard hearing person would be able to hear it. Concern was full and deep in Raph eyes as she continued to rub her back with Mikey help, if not to help her breath easier, but then to maybe make her feel better. Donnie then turned his eyes to his master after the sneezing/cough attack.

"That sick" He stated from the question Splinter had originally ask. Splinter let out a loud 'hmm' as his hand went up to his beard and began to stroke it, thinking of what he should do. Then he remembered Raphael mentioning something about the mother of the girl.

"Raphael," Splinter said, catching his attention once again, while Donnie move out of the way allowing Splinter passage to the turtle. Raph look down now remembering how he had shamefully yelled at his master earlier.

"Yes sensei" He ask.

"Do you know what happen to….Isabella mother?" He ask, Raph stop he look down at Bella who look up at him. He wouldn't feel right talking about her mother in front of her, for some far he had nothing at all nice to say about her, but Bella might still get mad if he insulted her in any way. Donnie saw this and was quick to act.

"Hey Mikey, did you find the Tylenol I ask for earlier?" Donnie ask, Mikey then look at him and then smiled as he nodded.

"Ya, but you got the title wrong, it was 'Mikey don't eat this'" Mikey said, Donnie palm face himself, he knew he forgot to mention something about the bottle. When Mikey was little he use to think the bottle was full of candy, it took a while before he finally learn to not eat the candy, he must have forgotten the label he place on the bottle. Donnie then look up to Raph with a weary smile. "Raph, do you mind if we take her to give her the medicine?" Donnie ask, Raph smiled for the excuse his brother made up for Isabella to leave the room.

"Sure" He said, before handing the girl over to his brother, Isabella look at him and then over to Raph.

"Remember" she warn "No shouting" She said, Raph smiled as he nodded.

"Don't worry" He said, "I'll remember." Bella smiled as she then turned her attention over to Donnie and Mikey, showing that they were allowed to leave. Donnie gave a small smile while Mikey gave a huge smile.

"Come on Bella" He exclaim "There's nothing better than 'Mikey don't eat this' Candy that can't make you feel better" Donnie rolled his eyes while Bella giggled. Once they were gone raph turn his attention back to his sensei, who had seen the plan and waited patiently, Leo was still in the background, seeing how his master would handle this situation.

"So Raphael," Splinter said again, but in a calm voice. "Where is Isabella mother?" Raph then began to feel anger for the woman again, but remembering Bella promise to not yell, he would have to do his best to not lose his temper….man this was going to be hard.

"Well," Raph started slowly "According to Bella, she was left since yesterday around dinner time by her mother without any explanations. And about her dad…..she said that he was dead." He stated taking deep breaths, what the hell was the woman problem. Splinter nodded while thinking of the situation.

"What do you think we should do?" He ask suddenly, Raph was surprise, Splinter was asking what they should do, that was unusual.

"Ahhh" Raph said stupidly, he set his mind to work, thinking, but nothing came up, Leo however had a brilliant idea.

"Maybe we should try contacting this woman" Leo said, catching both Splinter and Raph off guard, but also getting Raph a little mad.

"What" Raph ask, almost yelling "Why would you do that" He ask, looking at his brother as if he turned crazy. Leo held up his hands in a defensive way against his brother.

"Well I'm not saying we should just give her back, I just thought that maybe there was something that we just don't understand, maybe something happen that made her have no choice but to leave Bella like that" Leo said, Raph wanted to knock Leo in the head, was he serious?

"What kind of situation would some one get into where they end up ditching their 4 year old daughter, in her Pj, alone in the streets?" Raph ask, pausing a few times to keep from yelling, but Leo was not helping out.

"I don't know…..maybe she was a secret agent or something and she was being chase" Leo said, Raph gave him a 'are you serious' look, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Look the point is that we should at least try to find her…after all your right about the orphanage thing, we can't take her there" Leo said, now kind of seeing why Raph might have been against the idea.

"How do you expect to find this woman?" Splinter suddenly ask, causing both Leo and Raph to look at him in surprise.

"You're not serious sensei" Raph ask, again stopping to take deep breaths from yelling.

"Leonardo is right" Splinter continued "It would be difficult to find this girl a home, even with the help of April and perhaps Casey. We should see if maybe we could return her to her mother, in the very least it would make it easier to return her, or give her a home in that matter." He said, Leo smiled to see his said something his father might have done, but Raph was having a hard time.

"Well how do we tell if this woman will even be telling the truth, or if she'll just take Bella so she won't get arrested and abandon her again" Raph ask, they both stop to think about that.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow" Splinter said, "after all it is surely by far late and it would be easier to think this through tomorrow" Splinter suggested. Both brother stop to think about this, and then nodded in agreement, even though Raph still look unhappy, Splinter.

"Very well, I will return to bed, make sure Isabella is given a good place to sleep." Splinter said before he began to head towards his room, he normally would have gone himself to see the girl and maybe even properly exchange names, but he was tired and figured he could do that tomorrow. As he went into his room Raph walk out of the dojo, for once, he didn't want to start a fight, and he knew talking to his brother after that discussion would surely lead to one. Leo understood his brother quick retreat and followed behind in silence. Raph head straight to the kitchen where his brother and new friend surely were. When he got there, he smiled as Bella was just finishing a cup of water, a empty plate of what probably had once held Pizza sat near her. Because of her small size the brother had set her on the table, Mikey look up he was the only one there. He wave at them as if they red and blue clad turtle were friends from school that had just walk into the cafeteria and he had save a seat for them. Raph felt a small smile come to his lips when he saw Isabella sitting on the table, she had just finish the cup of water and now was waving her hand frantically.

"Raphie!" She called out, Raph smiled as he walk up to the girl.

"Hey kiddo, how are ya" He ask casually as he walk up and sat on one of the chairs by the metal table, she smiled brightly.

"I feel a little better" She said happily, Raph smiled at that, but then she began her ritual of cough and sneezing, so much for feeling better. Mikey frown as Raph rub her back.

"Oh the candy didn't work" then Donnie came in, after he place the Tylenol in a safe place where he knew Mikey would never find it. "Hey Donnie, the candy broken, Bella still sick" Mikey complain, Donnie sigh.

"It suppose to make her feel a little better, not cure her, we'll have to get the medicine tomorrow if we want her to get better" He exclaim, Mikey sigh dramatically, Raph rolled his eyes as Bella giggled again, but then she let out a big, adorable yawn, and even began to rub her eyes. Mikey awed at how cute she was.

"Awe, she tired" Mikey exclaim, she smiled brightly at Mikey at how funny he was. Raph couldn't help the smile he had, even Donnie and Leo smiled at that.

"So who's room is she sleeping in?" Leo suddenly ask, Mikey was the first to answer.

"Oh, Oh could it be me" He ask raising his hand in the air like a 5 year old in class.

"Hex no' Raph said, surprising every one, "Your rooms too dirty, it could be bad for her" He exclaim, Donnie thought about it before he nodded in agreement.

"Ya your right, well then how abo-"

"I'll take her to my room" He said, again shocking every one, Raph noticing they were staring at him in a strange way.

"What?" he ask, they all look the other way. Sure Bella might be making Raph behave better without blowing up, but they wouldn't risk getting pay back from him.

"Well," Leo said crossing his arms "Why don't we ask her which room she wants to sleep in." Every one stopped to think about that before turning to the ever tired growing Bella.

"Hey Bella" Raph said gently, catching the girls attention as she look up with a tired gaze. "Do you want to sleep in my room?" He ask, the ever slight bit hopefulness in his voice, even though he would never admit it. Bella eyes then lit up and she nodded furiously up and down, saying yes. Raph felt another smile tug at his lips, but then remembering his brother were watching he did his best to make it look a little like a smirk. Isabella smiled at him as she held out her hands, saying she wanted to go to bed now. Raph sigh in a silent agreement as he carefully pick up the little girl and held her in his hands, he turned to the others.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Raph said, every nodded in agreement.

"oh I wanted to tuck her in" Mikey suddenly whine, the other rolled there eyes, it was way to late for Mikey complaints.

"You can do it tomorrow alright?" Donnie ask, Leo nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Donnie right, its time for bed, all of us" He said, Mikey gave another ohhhh complaint, but a stern look from Leo shut him up.

"Fine but tomorrow I'm saying good night to her" Mikey promised, every one rolled their eyes.

"Alright you can say good night to her tomorrow so go to bed now" Donnie said now becoming slightly irritable. Finally every one began to head to their own rooms so they could finally get some sleep. Raph carefully took the small girl to his room. He was so confused with how he was just acting. Why did he want to so badly have the small girl sleep in his room. After all it was just as safe to let her sleep in his room as it would be in any other room, well except maybe Mikey's, but still that was beside the point. Raph sigh, it was too late for this he would figure this out tomorrow, but once he made it to his room Bella began to cough and sneeze again, Raph sigh as he gently rub her back while making his way to his bed. He continued to rub her back, hoping in the least to help ease the pain. Raph now sat on the bed, still rubbing Bella back, just when he thought she would never stop cough and sneezing, she finally did. Raph pulled back a little to look at her face, she had tears in her eyes again and she was trying not to cry. Raph sigh in sadness at the sight, who could do this to a little girl. But he decided to think about that later, as he soon realized how tired he was.

"Alright kid," He said "Time for bed" Raph carefully stood up and move his red covered bed and tiger covered sheet away from the top and gently place the small girl on his bed, her head on the comfy pillow. Bella made no complaint as he gently pulled up the cover to her chin as she laid back.

"Good night Raphie" Bella said, slightly shocking him, but then he smiled while yawning. He now notice that little Bella still had Teddy. "Night Teddy" He said, Bella giggled as she still held the small bear in her hands. She gave one more tired, adorable yawn before she closed her beautiful green tie dye eyes.

Raph walk like a zombie to the couch, man was he tired. Slowly he made his way to the couch, he was too tired to think about anything, all he wanted was sleep. Once he made it to the couch he fell long way onto it, his head landing on one of the many pillows that covered the couch. He didn't feel like getting a blanket as he slowly closed his pure green eyes, strangely the last thing he thought of before going to bed, was Isabella sleeping face before he then saw unicorn and ham pies.

OKAY, SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG BUT GOT A LOT OF CRAP GOING ON BUT HOPE YOU LIKE STORY SO FAR, AND PLEASE REVIEW, I LIVE ON THEM.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. Good morning or Afternoon to you

TMNT Time:

June 7, 2015

The next day the turtles didn't bother to wake up until a late time. Splinter and Leo woke up around 10:00, which in this case was early, then next was Donnie who went to work on his inventions after coffee of course that was around 11:13, Mikey woke up around noon just in time for Pizza at lunch time. Raph still remain a lump on a log, Bella also had not woken up either. But that soon change around 1:00 when Bella came out of the room. She had an uncomfortable look on her face as she walk. She also walked in a strange way with her legs close together as she went much slower than she could surely walk. She walk into the kitchen and was happy to see one of the turtles there, the orange band one of course. Mikey had just come in, he had already eat lunch but was here for a snack while he played video games. He however stop when he saw Bella.

"Oh hi Bella, want to play video games?" He ask, Bella shook her head, she wanted to ask something but was concentrate on something else to much to ask. "Oh do you want something to eat?" He ask, again she shook her head no, Mikey stop to think really hard. "Oh I know you want to…meet the TV remote" He exclaim. Again Bella shock he head no, Mikey head went down in the sad fact he was wrong, he was sure he got that one right.

"Oh do yo-"

"BATHROOM" The girl suddenly scream, that stop Mikey in his tracks. He then saw her doing the now recognizable 'pee pee' dance.

"Oh!" He said in a loud voice. "That's down the hall, the very last room with the grey door." Mikey said, Bella didn't say another word before she ran off to find the bathroom, a few seconds later a loud slamming of a door was herd and Mikey sigh, good thing she found the bathroom. Then he herd slow moving foots steps make their way into the kitchen to see Raph walking in, he seemed kind of grumpy, but then again the couch was not anywhere as comfortable as a nice real bed with a real mattress.

"Hey Raph, back from the dead so soon?" Mikey crack, Raph grumble before he moved to the kitchen to make breakfast. Ever sense the turtles had began to eat real food April had endlessly introduce them to new foods, the newest kind was honey nut cheerios. Raph thought they were fine as Mikey was in love with them, and for Donnie, since April gave them the box's using her own money he loved them too, and he figured Leo thought they were okay, and to him they sound pretty damn good. But then again he figured anything would sound good if he was that hungry. He poured himself a bowel before getting some milk and also pouring it in as well. As he was about to put it up, Mikey stop him.

"Hey leave it out," He said while taking away the box's of cereal and carton of milk "Bella might want this for breakfast." At first, from Raph half asleep brain, he didn't know what Mikey was talking about but then the memories from the previous night came back to his head. He then look at Mikey who was making a second bowel of cereal.

"Where is the kid, is she up?" He ask, concern in his voice, Mikey decided to pick on him for that.

"Oh don't worry mother hen Bella in the bathroom right now" Mikey grin with an amused look on his face, Raph gave him a every unhappy and almost scary look, if Mikey had not long ago grown use to the look.

"You better take back those words." He warn, Mikey acted like he was think hard (well maybe not acting it) before he spoke again.

"Okay then, would you prefer Raphie?" He ask, this way made Raph unbelievable mad. He then kick the chair Mikey was sitting on and kick it, causing Mikey to fall on the ground with the cereal he had made for Bella to fly above him before landing all over him and the bowel on his face. Raph laugh as Mikey let out a groan of pain and annoyance. Then Raph herd the bathroom toilet flush he herd to bathroom door then open and soon came in Bella. She look wide awake as she walk into the kitchen. When she realize Raph was there her eyes filled with a sparkle as she smiled.

"Raphie" She yelled as she ran to and Raph and to his surprise gave him a big old hug. Raph look at Bella as she did her best to hug him, which was her just hugging his leg. Raph couldn't help but smile as he bent down and pick up Bella, she squeak in surprise but then laughter as she was in Raph being held like some baby, but in a cute way. She smiled up to Raph as he smiled back down at her, how did she make him smile to easily?

"Hey Bella" Came Mikey muffled voice, he was still laying on the ground with the cereal bowel on his head, Bella gave him a confused look.

"What wrong with him Raphie?" She ask, Raph laugh.

"So many thing I lost count a LONG time ago" Raph said in a semi serious voice. His thoughts were then turned to Bella as he belly began to grumble. She look down at her stomach and frown, Raph smirk.

"Hungry?" He ask, she nodded Raph sigh. He once again sat her in the middle of the table like his brother had did the night before, he then took the bowel of cereal for him and then sat it in front of her, with a spoon of course.

"There you go squirt" He said "now eat up" Bella look at the cereal before smiling and began to eat the delicious food. Raph decided to get himself another bowel, as he finish getting another bowel he notice Mikey was still sprawled out on the floor, even the bowel was still on top of his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Raph ask, he herd Mikey muffled reply.

"I'm paralyzed" he stated, Raph now got skeptical.

"Really?" He ask.

"Ya," Mikey said, "My back hurts a lot" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, if you had half a brain you would know that if you were paralyzed wouldn't be able to feel your back." Raph stated to his dimwitted brother.

"Well what if its suppose to hurt when your paralyzed?" He ask, Raph felt a migraine coming on. Apart of him wonder if this is what Donnie felt like when he had to explain smart stuff to his brothers a hundred times before they could even come close to understanding him. Raph decided it was just to early to deal with it.

"Alright fine stay there, I'll get Donnie later and he'll fix your back" Raph said, it just wasn't worth convincing Mikey that he wasn't paralyzed. He herd a little giggled and look up to see Bella looking at Mikey, some milk was on her chin, but it didn't stop her from laughing at Mikey, Raph smiled. Of course Mikey could make a kid laugh, there were times he could be a complete clown without even trying. But then Bella began to sneeze and then cough. Raph felt the smile he had leave as he walk up to Bella, poor thing was once again in one of her cough/sneezing phases. Raph began to once again rub her back as he waited for the cough to stop, once she stop she had cereal all over her face and she again had tears in her eyes. Raph then thought about the Tylenol.

"Mikey go get the Tylenol" Raph said, Mikey didn't move. "Mikey! Didn't you hear me" Raph ask, trying not to yell.

"I did" Mikey said not moving any other part of his body, "But I can't remember I'm paralyzed" He explain, Raph growled, but then thought of an idea.

"you do know If you're paralyzed then you can't eat pizza?  
>He ask, Mikey then shoot his head so fast the bowel went flying across the room, all the way to the other side.<p>

"I'm better, I'm better" Mikey claim, quickly feeling his next, a world without pizza was not worth living.

"Good" Raph said with no care "Now can you please get the Tylenol?" Raph ask, Mikey stop as he look at his older brother.

"…did you just say please…." He ask, Raph was now slightly becoming irritated.

"Do you prefer I beat you into getting the Tylenol?" Raph ask with a threatening voice, that Mikey to shut up and run to Donnie lab to get the Tylenol. Once Mikey was gone Raph went to the cabinet and got out another glass of water, once he got it and set it to the side so when she needed it was ready. He turned around to see her push the bowel away.

"You don't want any more?" He ask, Bella nodded as she stared at the bowel, a unhappy look on her face, Raph didn't like that face. But before he could do anything Mikey quickly came back with some of the Tylenol pills.

"Here you go" Mikey said while handing the pills to Bella "Maybe this time the pills will work," He stated a confidant look on his face. Raph rolled his eyes, but was happy when he saw Bella smile. As she was handed the pills Raph took the glass and gave it to her. She took the pills and then drank the water with the pills, repeating the action she did the other night. She exhaled a little after drinking and taking the pills, thankfully she didn't start cough or sneezing, which was good. Then Mikey smiled as if a thought came to his head.

"Hey Bella, you want to play a game?" He ask excitedly, his brothers did play with him once in a while but not as often as Mikey would have like, also he wanted to play with some one new. Raph rolled his eyes while Bella eyes lighted up with excited.

"Ohh I want to play" She announce, again a smile crept to Raph face while Mikey grin with happy and satisfaction.

"Alright" He exclaim "Lets go play speed racer" He called, Bella bounce up and down in excitement as she lifted her arms up to Mikey, Mikey pick her up and began to walk away, before Bella stop him.

"Raphie, do you want to play?" She ask, looking over to him, Raph was shock. She wanted him to play as well, of course Mikey had ask him before, but he figured Bella was too excited about the game to remember him, but she did. He smiled as he was about to answer 'sure' until he saw Leo walking into the kitchen, and then he remember that they both promise to talk about it in the morning. He then look back at the puppy eyed Bella and now Mikey as well.

"Sorry" He said "But I have to do something first.

"Oh" Bella let out a sad moan and Mikey did the same, making him feel worse, his mind rake for an idea on how to make them a little happier.

"But afterwards I'll play with you, okay?" He ask, they both then look up with a happy smile on both of there faces.

"Okay" Bella said, Mikey grin.

"Better get ready to get your butt kick" He said before he and Bella made their way to the living room, Mikey had been playing in front of Raph, it was kind of a surprise that he didn't wake up to it earlier, but then again he was very tired. Raph watch them both walk out of the room, both with smiles on their faces for the game they were to soon play. As they walk out Raph turn his attention to his brother as he walk into the kitchen, he went to get a cup and soon a glass of water for himself, he took it and gulp it down before letting out a giant gasp after drinking it all before breathing again. He then set the glass into the sink and sigh, deciding to not be the ideal goody three toes and wash it.

"So?" Leo ask, catching Raph attention, but he answered none the less.

"So" he mimic back while crossing his arms. "Are we going to talk about Bella or do you got better things to do?" Raph ask, Leo sigh as he turned his head to Raph, a equally serious looking face.

"I already talk to Splinter about it, before he began to meditate." Leo stated, Raph continued to look at him.

"And" He ask, hoping to hear more of what Splinter said, Leo sigh.

"Splinter agreed that the first thing we should do is at least try to find this woman, Donnie right now is looking on the internet for missing person reports, if that doesn't work then we'll try some poster, and if that doesn't work then will try to get her another family, with Aprils help of course." Leo said again, Raph felt his anger rising, he still wasn't a fan of the fact of trying to find the woman who abandon her.

"Do we really have to find her Leo, I mean, do you seriously think there a good enough reason that would make her look good for abandoning her kid?" Raph obviously trying to keep from losing his anger, he didn't want to upset Bella, and he knew if he lost his anger he would end up yelling again.

"Raph look I know you don't like this but we have to try, but come on, you know we won't give the girl to the woman if April thinks she lying?" Leo stated Raph rolled his eyes.

"Well what if April's wrong," He ask, Leo gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Oh no lets not trust a girl who's not only a good friend but also happens to have the most attuned mind to this universe in the world to the point an alien race is trying to kidnap her to get it." Leo said with a sarcastic voice, Raph growled, he took a deep breath.

"But still….she could still be wrong" Raph argued, Leo gave a big sigh and rub his temple, he was so getting an migrate.

"Raph look, Sensei said we were doing this and you know what he says goes, and besides, do you have a better idea with what to do with Bella" He ask, Raph stop to think about it, as much as he didn't want to admit it, but Leo was right. But still, he just got this horrible feeling about this, Leo saw Raph look unsure and tried to talk some more sense into him. "I mean, if she really abandon her then why would she come looking for her?" He ask, Raph groan Leo did make a point there as well, but he still wasn't sure. Leo stood there waiting for Raph to think this through. Raph was completely unsure and still unhappy about this, but, he had nothing to argue with, as much as he hated to admitted but this was the only thing they could do. He look at Leo, he had that all knowing look on his face, he had no choice but to agree. But he hated to agree.

"Ah, fine oh fearless leader, we'll do it your way" He said, Leo glared at him, he always hated being called fearless leader but he didn't want to start a fight, so he took a deep breath and nodded happy to know that Raph at least agreed with him. "But I still don't like it" Raph also added, he wanted Leo to know that he didn't completely agreed with this, but would do as he was told. Leo sigh, he knew that was close enough to where Raph at least understood what they would be doing.

"Good," He said, "Also practice will be later this afternoon, around 4:00" He stated, Raph rolled his eyes as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Whatever" He stated, and continued to walk away, still having a bad feeling about this. As he walk into the living room he was meet with the sounds of grunts, he turned towards the living room area and smiled when he saw Mikey and Bella playing.

"Come on, come on" Mikey mumbled to himself, grunting as he tried to will his virtual car to move faster. He saw Bella, she was sitting on the couch next to Mikey, she had a huge smile on her face as her virtual car (by the looks on the screen) was creaming Mikey in the race.

"Hey Bella" He stated "How's it going?" He ask, Bella smiled grew wider.

"Great, I'm beating him" She stated, Raph smirk as he turned to his younger brother.

"Come on" He said again "Almost….." He saw the cars neck and neck, then to Mikey surprise, Bella nock her Pink hot rod car into the side of his. His went of course for a second, allowing hers to go ahead and beat him. Bella had a huge smile on her face as Mikey face filled with other shock and defeat.

"Yes! I won I won!" Bella scream, dropping the controller as she jump on the couch up and down in her victory dance. Mikey continued to stare at his TV.

"But…..how is this….." Raph couldn't help but laugh.

"You got your butt whip by a 4 year old girl?" He ask, Mikey then groan.

"But she cheated," Raph raised a doubtful eye at him.

"Really?" He ask, Mikey nodded.

"Ya," He said "She used the pink car, I always use to Pink car" Raph rub his head, poor, poor Mikey. Bella giggled as she turned to Raph.

"Do you want to play?" She ask, Raph grin.

"Sure," He said, "But I'll warn ya I won't go easy on you." He said, she then gave him a grin that…..kind of like his, as if she were copying him.

"I bet I still can beat you" She said, Raph smiled as she look up at him. She then walk over to take Mikey controller, as she did however she began to sneeze and cough, she did this for a long while before she once again stop. Raph had been by her side and gently rubbing her back as she went through one of her coughing phases. As she did Donnie had walk in frowning with sympathy for the small girl.

"I'll go get her a glass of water" He said, but before he could leave Mikey came bouncing in.

"No prob Bro, I got a glass for her" He said, before walk up to Bella and handing it to her. She took it and began to gulp it down, after the whole half of it was gone did she stop and take a deep breath, she look up to Mikey and gave her a thankful smile, also to Donnie as well.

"Thank you Mr…..Mr?" She said, now realizing for the first time she didn't know any of the turtles names except for Raph of course, now realizing how rude she was she turned to Mikey and Donnie with curious eyes.

"What are your names" Mikey gasp and then face palm himself "Oh man how could I forget!" He exclaim, Raph rolled his eyes.

"You forget to turn off the stove every morning after you cook breakfast, and yet you find it a surprise you forgot to tell her your name?" Raph ask, a grin on his face, Mikey rolled his eyes.

"It was only that….6 times" He said, Raph sigh, Mikey shake his head. "Well it doesn't matter because right now I'm going to tell Bella my name" He said before turning to Bella with a smile on his face. "Hello Bella, my name is Michelangelo, the most cutest and best nun chucker ninja in the world, but you can call me Mikey." He said, Bella giggled as she waved a Mikey even though he was less than a foot away from him.

"Hi Mr. Mikey" She said in a cute voice, then Mikey pointed over to an patient now smiling Donnie with his signature gap tooth smile.

"Hi," He said, "I'm Donatello, the smartest turtle in the world, but you could also call me Donnie" He said, his semi more dramatic introduction being rub off from Mikey, Bella however found this also amusing as she then waved and again said hi to Donnie. Then Leo walk in casually walking by, Mikey took his oldest brother appearance to introduce him.

"That's Leonardo, our leader, but you can call him Leo" Mikey said, Leo stop with slightly surprised with his introduction, but when he saw Bella smile at him he gave her a smile as well and even smiled at her.

"Hi Mr. Leo" She said, Waving frantically, Leo couldn't help but smile even wider.

"Wow, your very polite" He stated as he walk closer to Bella, he had to admit, she was rather adorable. She giggled at his remark.

"I was taught well" She said, but before any one could ask anything else she suddenly held the controller after setting down her glass of water.

"Want to play now Raphie she ask, the brother staring at her in surprise, but then Mikey began to whine.

"Please can I have on more rematch, Please!" He ask in an annoying tone, Raph grown, Bella gave him a look before sighing.

"Okay, but one more, and winner plays Raphie, okay?" She said, Mikey gasp and nodded before taking the controller, now both getting ready to play once again, Raph smiled, he didn't mind that much.

"Donnie" Leo said, catching the attention of his second youngest brother, Donnie turned his head towards.

"Yes" He ask, curious as to see what Leo wanted to say.

"How the search with Bella mother?" Leo ask, Raph suddenly became very interested as he turned his head and look over at the 2, who still continued their talk.

"Well, I took a picture of her when she was asleep and put her face through facial recognition with all the reports of missing people files in all Police files, CIA, FBI, you know, and found no match." He said, Leo grown in annoyance, Raph couldn't help but smile, that meant that Bella wouldn't have to leave, he then stop when he realized what he just thought. Why did he want Bella to desperately stay, in fact, he been noticing that lately, why had he been hoping so much for Bella to stay with them. He didn't get it, but however his train of mind was stop the conversation.

"So I printed up some poster and figured while during patrol we can hang these up and maybe April could also hang these up in stores and such." He said, Raph frown at his little brother, right now he whish he wasn't so smart he could do half of this stuff but sadly life was life.

"Can I see them?" Leo ask, Raph wondered why on earth Leo would like to see them but Donnie made no comment as he walk into his lab before a second later coming back with a stack of maybe 100 different colored paper. One quarter was red, another quarter was blue, and the other half was orange and purple. "I printed 25 copies each, its colorized since it would be easier to tell how much is 25." Donnie said, Leo nodded, he took the first poster on the top file to look at it. Despite the fact that words and picture was printed on blue paper, the picture of Bella was colored. It showed of her face slightly up close and the background black out so none of their enemies could try and find there lair in some crazy through the paper, it sounded crazy but they were dealing with highly evolve aliens so, its was better to be safe than sorry. Even though her eyes were close the words below took care of the problem. The words were written like this:

4 year old girl, founded

Date: June 6, 2014.

Location founded: Was found by maple and 34th street.

Description: Brunette colored hair, bright green eyes with specks of gold and light blue, about 3 ft 6 inches tall.

Name: Isabella, last name, unknown.

Leo smiled at the poster, they were perfect.

"Good job Donnie," Leo said "we'll hang these up during patrol later." He said handing the stack back to Donnie.

"Alright" Donnie said, Leo then turned around and walk away, probably to go and try to meditate or maybe even train a little. Then they both turned when they herd a loud scream come from Mikey.

"NOOOO!" He yelled "How is this possible, you beat me again!" He exclaim, the others rolled their eyes as Bella giggled.

"I beat you" She said "Now its Raph's turn" She said, Mikey whine about something while Bella turned towards Raph.

"Want to play Raphie you promised." She said, batting her cute little eyes, even if Raph life depended on it he couldn't say no. But he felt like Donnie should play too, as an wicked idea pop into his head.

"Sure" He said "But first" he then turned towards Donnie who still held the pieces of paper. "I want to play a quick game with him." Raph grin widen when Donnie gulp loudly, he knew that look on Raph face.

"W-what game is that" he said, trying not to stutter.

"Don't worry." He said "Its simple, I just need the posters." Raph said, Donnie was unsure, but he rather give it to his brother willingly then have him beat him for it.

"S-sure" He said, now becoming slightly worried. "Please don't ruin those." He suddenly ask, not wanting to have to remake them, he may not want to find Bella mother as much as Raph but he work hard on the poster.

"Don't worry" Raph said, "It won't ruin them at all" He said, but then he herd Bella whine.

"But you promise" She said "and plus Mikey will take your turn" She said, Mikey patient looking thin as he watch the re-run of the race, trying to figure out her 'moves'.

"Don't worry I'm almost done" He said, Raph then bent back the papers back like as if they were some over size playing cards, Donnie groan.

"What was the name of this game?" He ask, Raph gave him a grin.

"Something I like to call 100 pick up" he said before taking the paper and throwing them across the room, allowing orange, red, blue, and purple colored to dance around the room like confetti. Donnie let out another groan as the papers were spread everywhere.

"Raph," Donnie whine "What the hex" He yelled Raph still had that grin.

"What," He ask with a smile "I was just playing a game.

Before Donnie could protest, Raph ump onto the couch, carefully between the big gap from Mikey to Bella, He then grab Mikey's controller just as the re-run was done, causing him to whine in disagreement.

"Ah come on Raph one more game" Mikey beg, Raph grin.

"Hex no, besides, I actually might be able to beat a 4 year old girl. Bella gave the somewhat similar grin that Raph had just did before she began to set up the next race. Donnie groan before he began to play _his_ game, and Mikey was Raph talking turtle driver during the whole thing. It was kind of fun, different, but fun that was for sure.

OKAY FINISH THAT CHAPTER, ONLY TOOK FOREVER, HOPE U LIKE AND LOVE REVIEWS AND THANKS TO ANY ONE WHO DOES REVIEW THEM, AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	8. Training time

TMNT Time:

June 7, 2015

It was a few hours before it was 3:55, 5 minuets before their daily training with Master Splinter started, Raph had realize after Mikey had just lost another game – again to Bella, the four year old. Raph was having much more fun playing games then he usually did, not that he didn't enjoy playing games with his brothers before, but with Bella it was fun. The fact Mikey lost to her was fun, and also the surprisingly challenge she was for a gamer, even though he always won of course. But Bella would still try to beat him, it was a lot of fun. Then just as Raph was about to tell Mikey they better start warming up before training Donnie came out of his lab, on the phone with….Casey?

"Okay can you just com here, we'll explain everything, okay? Okay bye" Donnie said, the smallest bit of dislike before he ended his call, this cause surprise in Raph eyes. He knew Donnie had a crush on April and with Casey also liking April he knew Donnie didn't exactly like the Crazy Hokey player.

"Wow Donnie calling Casey" Mikey voice suddenly perk up "He must be desperate" Donnie glared at Mikey, who decided to pick on him to help forget the fact that he once again lost to a four year old, proving his 16 years of video game playing had been wasted.

"I was calling Casey because April isn't here." Donnie said, causing now curiosity to come into Raph eyes.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" He ask, Donnie rolled his eyes as Mikey also showed confusion and curiosity, Bella just holding curiosity of the conversation as she listen to it.

"Didn't I already tell you guys, her class is going to a Museum in New Jersey, the famous Museum of paleontology." He got blank stares, causing him to sigh dramatically. "The study of fossils" He tried, this time something went off in both Mikey and Raph head.

"Oh she went to a dinosaur Museum." Mikey said, Donnie rub his temple.

"Mikey they have more than just dinosaur bones, there als-"

"Don't bother Donnie," Raph said, "Just let him believe what he wants too." He said, Donnie look at Mikey big wide blue eyes as he waited him to tell him if he was right or not, he sigh.

"Ya sure, a dinosaur Museum." He said, Mikey grin at him.

"I am so smart" He boast, Bella giggled as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys ready" Leo said, suddenly his head coming into the door. Every heads turned to him before they reacted.

"Oh one more game, please!" Mikey beg, Leo cross his arms.

"No Mikey, we go now" He said, with a tone that said, do it, or else. Mikey made a big 'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' before he got up while throwing the now forgotten controller onto the couch before following Leo and now Donnie to the room.

"Where are they going?" Bella ask Raph, surprising him slightly, before he answered with a grin.

"Come on and I'll show ya" Bella look up as her eyes then began to gleam, she brought her hands up and was now in Raph arms as he walk to the dojo. Once there he was met with every one stretching, except for Leo who already stretch earlier. Donnie had just finished doing another touch to his toes while Mikey bended his sides at a seemingly impossible way.

"Alright" Mikey said, "Let get the show on the road" He said bringing out his nun chucks and doing a few spins before landing them between his arm pits.

"Then let our training begin" came the voice of Splinter, causing Mikey and the others to jump a bit.

"Oh man sensei you scared me" He said, Splinter smiled, he always did enjoy having the ability to sneak up onto his sons with out them realizing it until it was too late to not be scared. Raph grin as he then set Bella off to the side, her eyes really wide, as if this look kind of familiar to her, which wasn't a surprise to Raph, after all she did make her way into his room the night before. Splinter notice Bella as Raph bent down to sit her on the side lines, to watch them obviously. He made his way over as Raph had just told Bella to sit on the side lines, her beautiful lime green, golden color, and bright blue tie dye eyes look at him. Raph did sense his father as he turned around and look up to his father, and smiled a little.

"Hello there little one" He said in a deep and yet calming voice, one he use to use on his sons when they were small. Bella look at him and then down, at first he thought it was out of shyness, but surprisingly Bella then stood up and then bowed before Splinter in a respectful way, she then raised her head and gave a small but quiet smile.

"Hello there Mr. Mouse, my name is Isabella." She said warmly, Splinter was shock at how well behave Bella was, and how polite she was, Raph and the other hand look shock as well. Splinter then smiled as he gave a small nod himself.

"It is also nice to meet you too, you may call me Splinter if you whish." He said, Bella nodded again showing her smile to him in an endlessly way. Raph sigh, thank god she was polite, he had a felling he would have not like this as much as before is she wasn't polite as she was right now.

"Okay Mr. Splinter" She said, causing a smile to form as Splinters face. Then he turned to his second eldest son. "Come along Raphael, it is time for training." He said, Raph grin as so did his brothers, but Bella wasn't. She stood there her eyes suddenly small with surprise and fear. She look at Raph and then she jump forwards and enclosed her whole body in front of Raph oddly shape foot.

"NO!" Bella suddenly scream, her grip on Raph foot cause him to stop, then looking down, the others looking at Bella in surprise.

"Bella?" Raph said, "are you okay" He said, now scare she might be hurt, but it was far from the problem.

"NO, Raphie don't train please, please don't train please" She beg little tears in her eyes, Raph now very concern, Splinter also grew surprise and concern. He took a step towards Raph, deciding to see if there was anything he could do.

"STAY AWAY" Bella suddenly scream at Splinter, causing him to stop in shock. "You won't hurt him, you can't don't hurt him please" She beg, she then began to sneeze and cough from all of the commotion from screaming her body took, Raph quickly knelt down while being able to pried her from his legs so he could hold her while kneeling down and patting her back softly. Splinter was still in shock from earlier, she seemed such a polite and sweet girl, what made her scream, and what did she mean by 'hurt' Raph. The 3 other gather around Bella as she soon finish her little coughing and sneezing phase. Once she did, she then wrap her hands around Raph neck, holding him close, not willing him to leave her even if he wanted to.

"Please don't train" She whimpered into his neck "Please" Raph and the others now really confused.

"Bella, why are you scared of the fact Raph is going to train?" Leo ask, Mikey nodded.

"Ya, I don't even freak out that much during training, and that's on a bad day" Mikey exclaim, the others rolled their eyes, Bella was now sniffling gently in Raph arms. She slowly turned her head to the others, then down to the ground.

"Because he'll get really hurt, really, really hurt." She said, then turned her eyes to Raph. "Some one always gets hurt really bad during training, didn't Mr. Splinter always hurt you during training?' She ask, now stealing a fearful look at Splinter before back to Raph surprise green eyes.

"What, no of course not, Splinters not only our sensei but our father, and he would never hurt us that much, never!" Raph, no way would splinter hurt any of them, she then turned to the other 3 as they all eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. But she didn't at all look convince.

"But you still get hurt right?" She ask, the others look at one another before answering.

"Well ya," Leo answered slowly, "But we don't get hurt _that_ bad, and its only to improve our training" He said, Donnie nodded.

"Ya, we don't even have bruises" Donnie added, Bella look at them, now confuse.

"You mean he doesn't…..beat you?" She ask, they all shook their heads no. "He doesn't take knives and stab them into you?" She ask, they all look shock, but again shook a confident no. "He doesn't knock you unconscious, or punishes you for doing a good thing or because he wants to, he doesn't put you in a coma too?" She ask, every one was utterly shock, who in the hell would do that to any one, but they all still shook their heads no. Splinter was equal shock as he stared at the girl, what kind of 'training' required you to do that, and the fact she thought _he _would do that to _his _sons was an impossible thing to do in his mind. He love his sons, and nothing was worth putting any of his sons through that. Bella look just as surprise as she look at all the turtles, then she look up to Splinter. Splinter look back at her, she continued to stare into his red/brown eyes until she finally stood up and walk over to him. The guys watch the little girl stand in front of splinter, then she spoke.

"Do you promise?" she ask, causing confusion, Splinter walk a little closer before bending down on one knee, so he could see her better.

"Promise what?" He ask, Bella look down but then back into his eyes before answering.

"Do you promise not to hurt them?" She ask "Do you promise, not to do any thing mean to them?" She ask, Splinter look at the girl in the eyes, seeing the seriousness in them, and then he spoke again.

"I promise that I, Splinter, will not harm my sons in any of the ways you said, no matter the reason" He said, Bella look into his eyes one more time, before nodding and then turning back to Raph.

"I'm still going to watch" She said, before sitting where Raph had originally placed her, having a perfect view of the dojo. The others were silent for a moment, before Splinter finally nodded in satisfaction and turn to make his way to his usual spot in front of the dojo.

"Let us begin" He said, the other nodded before quickly all sitting on their knees like they always did before training.

"Alright my sons," Splinter started, "Today we wil-"

"Oh, oh oh" Mikey suddenly interrupted, hand in the air, causing Splinter to groan.

"Yes, Michelangelo?" Splinter ask, Mikey grin.

"You know today is Saturday, right" He ask, the others then began to smile, Splinter groan.

"Yes, I am aware," before he could speak again Mikey smiled wildly before jumping to his feet and pumping his hand in a victorious way, Leo groan but Raph and Donnie smiled.

"Alright right, play day!" He exclaim, okay you are all probably wondering what on earth is 'play day', well. When the turtles were younger, every day during practice it was always so serious and they rarely had fun, to the point even _Leo _was complaining about, so Mikey used his 'genius' brain to figured out a way to make it fun in some time. So was created the day, 'play day' a day where the turtles did the activities that they enjoyed to do in ninja class, of course around 14 years old the others didn't really required it any more, but Mikey still beg to do it. So at age 16 they still had the 'fun day' on Saturday and Sunday, the guys all enjoyed it still, even today. Splinter couldn't help but smile at Mikey enthusiasm.

"Very well then" He said, causing Mikey to sit down and the brothers to return their attention back to their sensei. "We will then start off with a one on one combat, it will be a free for all." He said, the others nodded in agreement as they began to grin. "We will first start off with Michelangelo vs. Donatello, and Raphael vs. Leonardo." He said, the others nodded, Raph grin widening, alright time for some real fun. After Splinter finish giving out instructions Mikey and Donnie went to the left side of the dojo, kneeling down in front of each other as Raph and Leo did the same on the other side. They all kneeled and now waited for the word that would give the okay to start and fight.

"Hajime" Splinter said, and the fight was on.

**Leo and Raph fight **

Leo took out his 2 twin blades and made a straight attack for Raph head, Raph saw it a mile a way before he took his Sais up and block Leo attack. Raph push him off before making an attack to the gut, he miss it as Leo dodge it before making a move to his bent down figure attending to strike with the back of his sword to his head. Raph was however able to lift his hand up in an award motion before he took his other Sais and tried to stab Leo around the chest or perhaps arm, Leo took his other sword and block it in another some what awkward motion. Now that their form was too awkward they both push on each other to gain some more space, they circled around before Raph finally got impatient and made another attack. He was shock when Leo dodge him except for his foot that cause Raph to clumsily fall to the ground. Once on the ground Raph turned onto his shell in an attempt to get back up, but the notion was stop by Leo foot on his plastron and a sword to his head. It was sadly clear Leo had won.

Damn it

**Donnie and Mikey fight**

As soon as Splinter said the word Donnie grab out his staff and Mikey grab his Nun chucks and also brought them out. Mikey and Donnie gave each other a look before they then went at each other in an attack. Donnie took his Bo staff and tried a first simple attack by taking it over his head and tried to bring it down in an attempt to hit him on the head, Mikey however was too fast for Donnie as he dodge him, Mikey then grin as he began to spin his nun chucks none stop.

"Oh hex ya, miss me Donnie" Mikey grin, Donnie growled in annoyance, he then turned around and attempted to hit Mikey again, and he miss. Mikey laugh as he showed off his nun chucks by spinning them around again.

"oh you tried to hit me well to bad, cause no one can touch this" he said, then spinning his chuck again before Mikey actually tried to attack him. Donnie was however more focus as he saw a flaw in his plan. Mikey then jump with a mighty 'BOOYAKASHA" Before he went down for the attack, but however Donnie escaped his attack before taking his Bo and smacking it down on the crouching Mikey. He was shock from the blow as he was force forward onto the ground, and as if that wasn't enough he felt the end of Donnie staff in his back, making it clear he wasn't going to move. He herd Donnie laugh from above him, Mikey rolled his eyes.

"No one likes a show off Donnie" He said, but despite the remark, it was clear Donnie had won.

"Yame" Splinter declared after both matches were over, that cause every one to stop what they were doing and stand up and then kneel in front of their sensei. "Now since that is done with, we will go on to the winner vs. winner match, which is Leonardo vs. Donatello." Splinter said, but said turtles smiled while the other 2 groan, but none the less they made their way to the side lines while both other turtles went to their kneeling position. While Raph and Mikey were kneeling on the side lines, Raph took the opportunity to look at Bella. She was still looking at the match, looking very closely at the dojo and Splinter of course, she still seemed unconvinced, but she did seemed to start to believe the fact that yes, they had more fun in training then some people would think.

"Hajime" Splinter voice boom, officially starting the fight. Donnie and Leo rose from their spot on the ground and began to circle one another, both of their weapons drawn. Then, finally one of them attack. Leo came at Donnie with his swords in hand, one aiming for Donnie head, Donnie raised his staff to block it before quickly pushing Leo away. Leo was persistent however as he brought his 2 swords up this time before bring them down for Donnie head again, Donnie once again block, having a little more trouble blocking with the added weight but not much at all. He then spin his staff before putting it in both of his hands and jabbing it towards Leo chest, Leo mist the jabs coming at him, but Donnie kept going pushing Leo to go back a little. But finally Leo had enough and when Donnie went to jab for the billion time Leo cross his swords in an x like shape before forcing Donnie staff up, leaving room for his foot to come up and kick Donnie on the chest. Donnie let out a small groan in pain but manage to stay up however, now using his time to spin his staff around while returning to face Leo, he was caught off guard as Leo had jump up off the ground and landed another kick to his chest including his Bo staff that had also been forced into his chest. That cause him to alimentally fall to the ground, his hand that had clutch his staff was now spread out on his side, before he could bring it up to help defend his body Leo press his leg onto his arms, not softly, but no where near had enough to hurt him, let alone even leave a bruise. Donnie was then met with a sword to the face, meaning Leo was the winner. Again.

"Yame" Splinter said once again, Leo immediately release Donnie from his grasp and then went over to his sensei, standing before him this time.

"Well done Leonardo" Splinter said, causing him to smile a big smile that made every one else groan.

"Teacher pet" Raph muttered lowly, but not low enough for Leo not to hear it.

"Ninja drop out" He stated back.

"Ohhh" Both Donnie and Mikey choired as Raph growled angrily at his brother.

'why that smug son of a b-' Raph suddenly stop when he herd it, a giggled. Every turned to Bella who couldn't help but giggle, Raph then smiled, happy to know she was starting to understand more and more that Splinters training would never leave with any one hurt…..well not hurt enough to cry over. Then a large sound of a cane hitting the ground caused every one to turned their heads back to their master.

"Now, let us begin our double team training." Splinter said, before he ordered each son up with a partner. The training continued that way for nearly 1 and a half hour, usual training last at least 3 to 4 hours but today Splinter had been kind enough to cut it short, especially with their newest guest. At the beginning of it Bella had been unsure about training, but at the end she was laughing and giggling at funny things Mikey did and kept on cheering for Raph to win. And lets just say he didn't lost the fight when ever she cheered. Now that Splinter had finish the lesson and had given permission for the turtles to leave while he went to meditate, Bella had come quickly to Raph who ended up once again lifting her up into the air.

"Hey kid" He said causing Bella to giggle for some reason at the nick name. "You ready for a rematch?" Raph ask, Bella grin at him as she eagerly began to nodded her yes.

"But I thought it was my turn" Mikey whine, Raph rolled his eyes at him.

"You played with her 3 times in a row and lost to her all 3 times" Raph exclaim.

"Ya well I bet I can beat you" Mikey said, causing Raph curiosity.

"Oh please, if you can't beat Bella what makes you think you can beat me?" He ask, now setting Bella down onto the couch, just as he did however Bella began to sneeze and then cough. Raph was by her side rubbing her back until she stop coughing, which then cause him to continued his conversation while rubbing her back a little more.

"Well then why don't we play against each other?" Mikey ask "and then we'll see who's the best turtle in the world at speed racer." Mikey declared, Raph smirk, but then turned to Bella who had been innocently watching the whole conversation.

"Whatcha think Bella, you think I can beat Mikey in the stupid game again?" He ask with a smile on his face, Bella also smiled to him as she nodded quickly, Raph grin just the same before turning to Mikey. "Well then get ready to be road kill Mikey" He said wile sitting down in the middle of the couch, Mikey next to him as had already turned on the game and now was getting ready for the next race. Soon they race began and Raph was in the lead while Mikey was just having a bad racing day since he look like he was losing so far. Bella had been paying attention, but then lost interest, since after all she knew Raphie was going to win, no doubt about it. She was however distracted by the sound of something dropping around the front of the 'house' as she saw it. Bella turned to Raphie and Mikey to see that they were both to occupied to notice her, so deciding to investigate on her own, Bella carefully and quietly got off of the couch and then turned her attention to the front of the 'house'. Donnie was in his lab and Leo had decided to meditate with Master Splinter so no saw her as she made her way to the front. She had carefully duck underneath the token eater to keep any one from noticing. As she made her way to the corner where you would make a sharp turn to the right, she stop before slowly peeping her head to see what was making that noise. She had herd whatever walking closer, at first she saw a completely black figure with something big on its back walking up to the house. At first she couldn't see its face, but as it came closer she then soon began to make out its face, the face of a kind of neatly painted on skull on a Hokey mask, the thing having a black sweat shirt, black pants, black boot, and black gloves. It had kept its gaze forward before it then turned its gaze down to stare straight down into Bella eyes, something that would give all kids nightmares and even a few adults and teenagers nightmares as well. After a second of staring, Bella completely revealed herself and then open up her mouth and out came…..

HANG CLIFF, I LOVES THESE A LOT, ALSO GIVES SOME ONE SUSPENSE AND SUCH, EVEN THOUGH YOU ALSO PROBABLY GET PISS AS HELL, OH WELL. ANY WAYS SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, AND BY THE WAY. ON CHAPTER SIX, THE WHOLE INFO ON THE POSTERS, THE DATE HAS CHANGE FROM JULY 12 TO JUNE 6 FOR REASON THAT YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT. I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS STORY A ACCURENT TO THE DATES, HOLIDAYS, SEASONS AND SUCH AS POSSIBLE. HOPE YOU LIKE SO FAR AND BY THE WAY I KNOW ITS KIND OF LATE BUT HAPPY TURKEY DAY AND IF THERE WAS SOMETHING I AM THANKFUL FOR ITS IS FOR MY CAT AND SOMETHING I WOULD BE JUST AS THANKFUL FOR ARE SOME MORE REVIEWS, THANK YOU AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	9. Bella meets Casey Jones

TMNT Time:

June 7, 2015

Casey sigh as he walk through the sewers, he had been at home just after school thinking about doing his homework until his dad had come in saying that he had a phone call from a friend named Donnie. Casey wasn't completely sure about answering, since he and Donnie were rivals in a sort of way. But then the thought of it might have something to do with April or the thought it could also mean a awesome mission with endless amounts of butt kicking cause Casey to take the phone from his dads hands and answer it. He was very disappointed to hear that he was needed to go pick up a few thing and was ask to come to the lair later that night to pick up a list and some money as well, and when he ask why, he was told it would be better to explain at the lair and that it was time for practice. So an hour or so later, Casey Jones was walking to the lair. He was dress in full costume just in case Donnie was lying and that there was a top, top secret mission that required his help. He was close to the lair, almost to the entrance of lair. He grin wider under his mask, that was until he herd something fall behind him. He turned around instinctually grabbing for a bat that was behind him, he turned ready to beat the hell however was behind him, but he was met with open air.

'huh?' Casey thought, he then look down to see if maybe his would-have-been attacker left something behind, but was met with one of his spray bottle bombs on the ground, they must have fallen off. Darn it, he sigh as he took off his pack that carried his weapons before he then set on the ground and began to quickly reattach it. Once he finish that he then began to make his way to the lair, which was just one sharp turn up ahead. But Casey almost got their he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he then turned his head down to see what on earth was there. Let just say he was shock when he saw what appeared to be the small head of a little girl, the girl look at him in the eyes for a second before she then showed her full self, purple butterfly Pjs and all. Casey look at her as she open her mouth, he then felt some dread as he realize his mask and dark figure may not be the most welcoming and happy looking figure a kid would like to see, since he probably look like a evil character in a movie a kid would have watch without their parents permission. But instead of the expected scream, he was shock to hear quiet the opposite that he was expecting.

"Hi, my name is Isabella" came the friendly greeting, Casey look down in shock at the little girl, she wasn't scared of him, that can't be right. Not that he wanted to scare her, but he pacifically made his costume to look scary, as in to scare thugs, kind of like what batman did, so why wasn't she scared of him? Casey was then interrupted by the sound of his best turtle friend Raph.

"Hey, Bella were are ya!" came Raph voice, if Casey didn't know any better, he would have sworn the voice had sound, frantic, as if he was terrified by the fact he could find her.

"I'm over here Raphie" Bella said, causing Casey to jump a little. He herd to sound of moving feet before Raph appeared, also equally shock to see Casey as he was to see Bella.

"Casey, what are ya doin' here?" Raph ask, this cause Casey to knock himself out of his daze self and to quickly answer his friends question.

"I was here because Donnie said he needed me for something" He said, then he turned his attention to the little girl who now stood next to Raph leg. "Who's the kid?" He ask, Raph stole a glance at Bella big eyes before turning to Casey.

"This is Bella…..I found her in the middle of the street at night time." Raph said stealing another glance at her, Casey did the same.

"What about her mom or dad?" He ask, Raph gave out a small huff while rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't even get me started on it" He said, then came in Mikey lovely annoying voice.

"Bella its your turn." Mikey said, Bella suddenly smiled before she look up at Raph.

"Do you wanna play again Raphie?" She ask, Casey was also shock when Raph actually smiled before bending down and pick her up in his arms, causing Bella to giggle. Raph notice Casey staring at him, and even with the mask on his face Raph had a feeling he would be annoyed by his look.

"What?" He ask.

"Since when do you smile, and since when are you so affectionate?" Casey ask, Raph suddenly blush at the realization he was completely off of character, Casey then grin underneath his mask. "Looks like the big bad turtle has a soft spot for girls." He said, Raph growled, Bella frown.

"Be nice Raphie" She said, causing Raph to stop and Casey to grin even wider. "Its not nice to growl at people" She said before turning to Casey "even if they are crazy" She said, which cause Casey smile to disappear. Raph then smirk, seeing as Casey didn't like being called crazy.

"Now Bella, also remember it rude to call him crazy" Raph said, causing Bella to look at him in surprise, for she didn't realize she was being rude, Casey smiled in thankful way, it didn't last long however. "You're suppose to call him _Mr._ Crazy" He said, Bella went 'ooh' in understanding before turning to Casey.

"Sorry Mr. Crazy." She said in a cute way, Raph smirk before turning his back and then heading to the entrance of the lair, Casey soon followed once he made it past the token eaters.

"Hey, I'm not Crazy" He said, once they made it to the living room. Donnie had just made his appearance, only catching what Casey had said.

"You sure about that" he ask, a small grin of his own forming. It wasn't often when Donnie was funny, but when he did do a joke or such, you could be sure that it was funny, which cause Mikey to laugh as well.

"Nice one" Raph also said before setting little Isabella on the couch. Casey rolled his eyes before turning to Donnie.

"So why do you need me here?" He ask, Donnie sigh before coming closer to him.

"Well, since Bella probably going to be here for a while, we need you to go get her some things" He said, while counting some money in his hand.

"Like what?" Casey ask dumbly, causing Donnie to roll his eyes.

"You know like some clothes, toys, movies, maybe some games-"

"Pizza?" Mikey suddenly interrupted, Donnie once again rolled his eyes.

"Sure Pizza" he said, Casey frown.

"And how am I suppose to remember all of this, its not like I'm an expert shopping for little kids" He said, Donnie sigh.

"I know, which is why I got this list for you" He said, handing Casey a list which he took, and then was given the money "I check the all the prices on the things, if you go to the right stores and get the right things then you should have more then enough money" He said, Casey nodded while looking at the money in his hand, well so much for a awesome, bad ass, secret mission. He then took a glance at the list, he frown when he saw a request for asthmas medicine and some Tylenol.

"Why do I have ta buy Tylenol and asthmas medicine?" He ask, but before an answer could come, he turned his head to Bella when she sneezed, and then it became a whole symphony of coughs, Casey fleet sadness as he saw the poor girl coughing while Raph did his best to help her, he even saw Donnie face look of sadness and discomfort as well. "Oh" was the only thing that left his mouth at the realization that Bella was quiet sick.

"Ya," Donnie said back before his eyes then return to Casey.

"You think you can do that?" He ask, Casey look back down at the money and list before looking up again, the money now clench in his fist.

"Casey Jones can do anything" He boasted once again, Donnie rolled his eyes but was thankful that he would at least help, then he frown under his mask. "But, do you mind if I leave my stuff here, last time I went to a store like this I kind of almost got arrest since the guy thought I was robbing his store." Casey said, Donnie shrug his shoulders.

"Sure" He said before turning around and going back to his lab, Casey smiled before he took off his pack, 2 gloves, and finally his mask, he didn't put on his usual face paint on thankfully so he didn't have to worry about that. As he took off his stuff he put it to the side, Bella watch him carefully. She scrunch up her nose, as if unsure about something, Casey turn back and saw her unsure face, he then gave her a smile, revealing the major gap where his teeth use to be. Bella then smiled, giving him a small wave before turning back to the game that Mikey had beg to play one more time so Bella could play the winner. Casey had to admit, the kid was cute, she even reminded him of his little sister, when she was younger of course. Then Donnie came out of the lab again, with something in his hand, he walk up to Casey and then set a stack of papers in his hand, causing Casey confusion.

"Some poster you could put up while you're out there," Donnie said, Casey look at the poster before becoming more confused.

"So is Bella like, lost or something?' Casey ask, he heard Raph give a big huff at that while he stilled played the game that he was winning, Donnie sigh before he answered.

"Well not quiet, even though we aren't sure exactly what happen, there might be a chance that she was sort of abandon." He said, Donnie would have won money with his bet of Casey reaction would have been similar to Raph.

"WHAT?" Casey exclaim in shock. "and you want to find this woman, have you, like, lost it man?" Casey ask, Donnie rub his forehead, he didn't have time for this.

"Your telling me" Raph said from the couch, he had just once again beat Mikey.

"Oh one more game, please." He beg, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but play with Bella" He said before giving the controllers gently into her hands, Bella frown.

"But you promise we would both play games." She said, now looking sad, Raph sigh.

"I know, but you gotta play with Mikey again or he won't stop talking during the game, and you don't want that, do ya?" Raph, Bella thought about it for a second, and she nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready" Mikey practically sung, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Besides, its not like he's much of a challenge." He said, causing a glare from Mikey, but Raph shook it off. He then turned his attention the now slightly mad Casey Jones an a annoyed Donatello.

"Raph, you're not seriously looking for this woman?" Casey ask, for he was certain Raph wouldn't be all for this, right, he wasn't disappointed.

"You kiddin, I have a million better ideas, but the others have this delusional idea that there might be some other exclamation, when Bella pacifically said that she was abandon for one full day without any good reason." Raph said, now crossing his arms, and also now thankful that _some one else _saw how insane Leo and Donnie idea was. Donnie felt a vein pop.

"Look can you just go to the store and get the stuff?" Donnie ask, Casey huff, but he did take the money and put it into his pocket along with the list. He kind of look ridicules with the posters in his hands, but held onto them as he began to walk in the opposite direction to the entrance of the lair.

"I'll be back in a hour" Casey announce before he left, Donnie let out a breath of relief, finally some peace and quiet. Raph huff once again before uncrossing his arms and turn his attention back to Bella and Mikey, and by the looks of the game, Bella was in the lead.

**One Hour Later **

Raph, Bella, and Mikey stilled continued to play games, they had gone from the speed racer to another game, which was Mario Wii, they had started world one and just finish the first castle when the sound of some thing big coming. The other turned their heads, including Bella, to the front of the lair, they were shock when something big and…white appeared at the front of the lair.

"AHHH a Mutant!" Mikey scream, causing Bella eyes to grow bigger.

"A Mutant?" She ask, shock Mikey nodded.

"Its gonna eat us, QUICK HIDE" Mikey then duck low so the 'mutant' would see nothing but the couch and Raph. Raph eyes narrow, he didn't know what that was, but he wasn't about to make a fool of himself until he was certain it was safe to attack the thing. The thoughts of attacking it however soon died when he soon realize the 'mutant' was what look like a walking pile of bags filled with god knows what.

"Hey, can I get some help," came Casey voice from behind the pile, Raph eyes while Bella let out a small gasp of relief.

"Its okay Mikey" She said, turning her attention to the orange band turtle that was still hunch over. "Its just Crazy" she said, Mikey lifted his head up, he frown.

"Really" He ask "How can we be sure?" He ask again while turning a suspicious eye to 'the mutant'. "How do we know you're the real Casey, or if you're a mutant to eat him and using his voice to trick us?" Mikey ask, he then felt the familiar smack to the back of the head from Raph hand as he then jump up from the 'living room'.

"How the hell did ya walk with all that stuff" Raph ask as he took some from Casey hand while 'carefully' setting it on the ground, Casey soon drop the rest of the stuff he was carrying as well.

"It wasn't easy, I ran into a walk like 3 times." He said, Raph laugh while he look at all the stuff on the ground.

"Geez, did you buy every thing in the store?" He ask, then Leo suddenly came walking in, lets say he was rather shock seeing the ground around Casey and Raph feet covered in plastic bags filled with a bunch of stuff.

"What going on here?" He ask, now suspicious of the actions his brothers were doing. Then Donnie came out of his lab after hearing the commotion.

"Oh finally, you got it" Donnie said as he approach the circle of plastic bags. Soon Bella also walk closer to it, curious to see what was in the million of bags.

"oh hey Leo" Donnie greeted while looking for the bag that would hold the asthma medicine Bella would need.

"What is going on here?" Leo ask again, hoping to get an answer, he did receive on this time.

"Oh I sent Casey out to get some things while Bella stayed with us" He said, still searching for the pacific bag, Bella was also looking through them and so was Mikey.

"You mean you got all of this stuff for Bella, you know she's staying here for a maxium of 6 months, not 2 years, right?" Leo ask, he knew it might be a while, but still, this was past ridicules in his opinion.

"Well sorry Leo but it takes a lot more then you think to take care of a kid, you know like clothes, toys, games, movies, blankets, pillows, coloring supplies-"

"Coloring supplies, really" Leo ask, not to be mean but still, this still seem very ridicules.

"ah guys" Mikey said, his voice however was not herd as the 2 older brothers were fighting.

"Oh come on Leo you're over reacting" Donnie complain.

"Huh, wouldn't be a first time" Raph said, now catching Leo attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He ask, now glaring at Raph.

"Guys?" Mikey said a little louder, still no response.

"Well I'm just saying you don't need to be a jerk about, and besides, the mom probably isn't going to show up, so it only makes sense that we stock up for a while" Raph said, Leo groan.

"Raphael, we talk about this, there's a chance that Bella had been left for a good rea-"

"Oh ya, then why don'tcha

Tell me this great reason oh fearless leader?" He ask, things were about to get slightly ugly.

"GUYS" Mikey yelled, finally catching his 2 older siblings attention.

"What?" They both ask, and yet surprisingly did not yell.

"I think…Casey bought boy clothes" He said, now catching both Raph, Leo, and now Donnie and Casey attention as well.

"What da ya mean boy clothes?" Raph ask, Mikey then reach down and pulled up a shirt, it look to be Bella size, but it was completely black with some rather mean looking bones and skull on the front of it, now causing confusion in the other turtles eyes. Then they all turned to Casey to glare, which caught him off guard.

"What?" He ask.

"You bought BOY CLOTHES!" Donnie yelled, he didn't want to be rude, but the fact that his money was now wasted on boy clothes, and with the irritable yelling going on around him he couldn't help but be some what tense.

"What, I just bought some cool looking clothes, and I personally thought my choice were good" Casey said in his defense, if Donnie had hair he would be ripping it out of his skull right at that instant.

"Casey" Donnie said while not trying to lose his voice. "On that list there were pacific instructions on what **type** of clothes to buy, and the list was pacific to the very **color** shirt I wrote down for you to buy. Which means you wasted MY money on things I did not TELL you to buy." He said, doing his best to dumb it down a notch for even the most stupidest and simplest of People to understand, and even less unintelligent creature to also understand. Casey just stared back at him.

"Well maybe Bella likes the clothes, did you ever thought of that?' He ask, Donnie frown. "See you didn't," then he turned to Bella "Hey Bella what do you think of the clothes I got ya?" He ask, Bella look at him before looking into a bag she originally was looking in. She open it up and pulled out a shirt, she look at it and scrunch her nose together.

"Mr. Crazy, do you know that I'm a girl?" She ask, Donnie grew and grin while Casey frown.

"What's wrong with it, it can still be a girls shirt." Then Bella turned the shirt she held around so guys could see it was a guy with a guitar on it and underneath the picture was the words 'rock on little gangster'. Every one glared at him, Casey rub the back of his head.

"Okay, so maybe I got carried away" He admitted, Donnie rub his temple.

"Do you still have to recite" Leo ask, to maybe help Donnie from losing his head, Casey thought about it for a second.

"I think the girl put it in the bag" He said.

"I got it!" Bella said, holding up the recite like a prize, Raph smiled.

"Well aren't you a little smart kid" He ask, Making Bella giggle while smiling, Casey look at Raph as if he grew a second head.

"What's up with Raph?" Casey whispered to the closes turtle to him, which at this time happen to be Mikey as Donnie had walk over to Bella to retrieve the recite.

"Raph fallen under Bella adorable spell, she has him wrap around his little finger" Mikey said, Bella may have not been here long, but Mikey can read his brother like a book and he knew that he adored the girl as she did the same with him. Casey look shock by Mikey answer.

"You mean he really cares for her" He ask, not saying it as if he was surprise Raph had feelings, but in a way in surprise, I mean, Raph was a hot head, so it was kind of rare to see him acting nice and stuff. But he's been acting real nice lately, to the point that it really would have worried any of the turtles or his friends if there wasn't a reasonable explanation.

"Yo Casey" Raph said, both turtle and human turning their head to the red band turtle. "You think you can go get a refund and get some actual girl clothes?" Raph ask, his arms now cross in a some what annoyed way.

"oh, ah sure Raph" He said, still in the realizing shock of how nice and some what calm Raph was acting, especially towards Bella.

"You sure?" Donnie ask, holding up the recite and bag of clothes, thankfully Casey had bought all the clothes at the same store that had the least expensive clothes, which was Wal-Mart. Casey look at the bags before gripping them in his hands.

"Sure, Casey Jones can do anything" He said, almost every one rolled their eyes. "But just to be sure, Maybe Bella should tell me what kind of clothes to get" He said before turning to the little girl. She look up at him, but then smiled for she understood his question perfectly.

"I want lots of red, pink, blue, purple, and green clothes that are covered in hearts and butterflies and-"

"Turtles?" Mikey ask butting in, the others again rolled their eyes but Bella grin at that.

"Ya and turtles, and I want some pants and Pajamas and bathing suite, please" She said, making sure to say the last word to sound polite, Casey smiled.

"You think you can handle that, Crazy?" Raph ask with a smirk, Casey smirk back.

"Of course I can" Casey said "Casey Jones can handle anything." Casey brag, the others once again rolled their eyes while Bella giggled. As Casey turned to leave Bella quickly called after him.

"Good luck Mr. Crazy" She said, after all she figured it must be hard for a boy to shop for girl clothes.

**1 hour later**

When Casey left Bella, Mikey, and even Raph began to figure out were all of her news toys would go, where he new coloring supplies would go, where her new movies would go, where her clothes will go, which much of it happen to go into Raph room. And lets just say almost every one got a smack on the head from some smart ass remark they made, Bella found it funny so he didn't get in trouble, Splinter was thankfully meditating the whole time.

Soon Casey finally came back with about 6 bags full of clothes, and lets just say he was glad to be a guy, he shivered remembering the women where having on a clothing sale at the store. Sheesh, it was just clothes, it wasn't like you would die without it. Casey eventually made his way through the token eaters, once again entering the lair. In the living room was Bella and Raph, Bella look up to Casey once he came in and smiled when she saw all of the clothing.

"Ya, my clothes" Bella exclaim before she jump up and ran up to Casey, Casey sigh as he once again drop all of the bags. It was much easier to carry the bags home, since there were less of them to carry.

"Well, did ya get some actual girl clothes this time?" Raph ask, Casey smirk as Bella made it to the first bag before opening it up and dumping its contents onto the floor. Her smile grew as she saw all the colorful clothing.

"Oh thank you Mr. Crazy" Bella said as she look throw all of the clothes, seeing shirts and other thing a _girl_ would wear. Casey grin as he cross his arms.

"Told ya, Casey Jones could do anything" Casey said, Raph ignored him as he saw Bella go through all of the clothes, smiling and saying thank every time something neat or new she found. Raph couldn't help but feel happy, and now he got confused, why was he happy when Bella was happy, not that he didn't want her to be happy but still, he was so confuse about this.

"Welcome Casey" Came Splinters voice, causing Raph to jump, and Casey to almost scream. He was still shaky around Splinter, with his whole Phobia with rats and stuff.

"Oh, ah, hi Splinter" He said, trying to not act like some scared girl.

"Hi Mr. Splinter" Bella said, Splinter smiled gently to the girl.

"And Hello to you, Isabella" he said, then he notice all of the clothing on the floor. "What do you have there?" He ask, Bella grin.

"Mr. Crazy bought me new toys, movies and clothes!" She exclaim as she showed off one of her new shirts that were in her hands, the shirt was bright red with 3 white buttons at the top, with some ruffled up short sleeve as well. Splinter smiled at Isabella, she was indeed adorable, he would have to give her that. Bella then turned back to the now huge pile of clothes with a bunch of socks, sneakers, shirts, pants, skirts here and there, underwear, Pajamas, and even some hair clips.

"Alright come on Bella, we better put these up" Raph said, Bella smiled and nodded, Raph walk over and was able to lift up the whole lot of clothes. Raph then turned around and began to walk to his room, since Bella agreed to keep most of her stuff in his room. Bella was about to follow, but just before she did Bella suddenly stop and then turned around. She ran up to Casey and suddenly hug him, well, as well as a 3 foot high 4 year old could hug a 5,9 tall guy. Casey look down shock and so did Splinter as they saw the girl hug him, eventually she stop and then smiled brightly up at him.

"Thank you very much Mr. Crazy" She said, Casey then couldn't help but smile, Bella reminded him of his little sister, well, when she was littler. So he couldn't stop the big smile on his face to appear.

"No problem kid" He said, Bella smiled before she turned around and then ran off to Raph room. She had just made it in time to the room before he had notice Bella was missing. It was a little while before everything was arrange just the way they had originally plan, once they were done Bella stomach had began to growl.

"Hungry aren'tcha" Raph ask, with a smile on his face. Bella giggled while nodding her head.

"well how 'bout you go take a quick bath and change into some real clothes while I'll go order a Pizza." Raph said, Bella grin wider as she nodded her head.

"Can we have cheese and Mushroom Pizza?" She beg, Raph stop and went into a position as if he was thinking about it before answering.

"Well, I don't know" Raph said, but you could tell he was joking.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She ask before she gave him her biggest must cutest puppy face expression she could ever hope to do, and lets just say Raph was soled.

"Alright, but only cause ya ask nicely" He said, Bella grin while giggling.

"I was taught very well" Before Raph could even think about what she meant about that, Bella quickly pick up one of her 3 new ones before turning around and leaving to the bathroom. Raph sign before getting up again, as he walk to the front door, once he got there he was surprise to see Splinter there.

"Oh, Sensei, I didn't see you there" Raph admitted, now hopping his master hadn't seen how soft he was being. Splinter gave Raph another look before smiling.

"Do not worry my son." He said, "I just wanted to inform you that Casey has left" He simply said, Raph sigh in relief.

"Oh, okay then" Raph then began to snake his way by while closing the door behind him. "I'm just gonna go order a Pizza for me and the kid." He said, Splinter nodded as Raph walk away, but he stop. "Do ya want any Pizza?" He ask, Splinter hadn't been eating or sleeping well ever since the whole fiasco with Karai becoming a Mutant snake. Splinter thought about it before shaking his head.

"No thank you, my son" He said before turning around to do some more meditating. Raph sigh in slight sadness, he knew his father hadn't been doing very well, and he hated it when him or any one of his family were like that. He just hope his father didn't get sick with his lack of sleep and eat, and only doing training and meditating, kind of like how Leo was handling it as well. But as Raph walk away, Splinter stole a glance at his son, he had seen and herd him and Bella, and it was clear Raph good attitude lately was because of her. He then reach up to stroke his beard at the thought, he just hope he wouldn't get too attach to her, especially if they find her mother or if they would end up giving her to another family. But living in this life, Splinter some times just didn't know what to expect any more. He just hoped whatever happen, would end with a happy ending.

OKAY ANOTHER STORY, AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT HOPE YOU LIKE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW, I LIVE ON THEM SO PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW, JUST ONE IS ALL I'M ASKING. WELL ANY WAY, AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	10. Pizza time!, Frozen time?, and Bed time

TMNT Time:

June 7, 2015

Nearly 15 minuets later Bella had finally came out of the bath, nice and squeaky clean. She was wearing some soft Pajamas bottoms that were light blue and covered in turtles, and her shirt was just a slightly different shade of Blue with a big turtle standing on for legs, you could see it on its left side, something that kind of look like a kid would draw, with a very un realistic smiley face on it with some small black dots for eyes. Bella thought it was perfect and cute, so she loved it. As she walk into the kitchen she saw Leo sipping some tea and Donnie on his computer reading something while sipping out of his can of Coke, another new food addition from April. Leo turned to Bella when he saw her enter, he then gave a small smile to the girl as well.

"Hey Bella" He greeted, taking another sip of his tea, Bella smiled, but then frown.

"Where do I put my dirt clothes?" She ask, holing out her bundle of a purple butterfly Pajamas.

"Oh, give them to me, I'll put them in the washer" Leo offered, Bella smiled and nodded as she walk over to him and held up the clothes to Leo. Leo took them and stood up before walking away and out of the kitchen. Donnie was still looking on his computer, so glued to it he didn't even notice her, he had a bad habit of that.

"Mr. Donnie" She ask, catching his attention, since he had never been called 'Mr. Donnie' before.

"Oh, ah hi Bella, what do you need" He ask, looking at Bella in the eyes, giving her a comfortable and kind look, she smiled.

"Do you know where Raphie is?" She ask, Donnie thought for a second before answering.

"Last I check he was in the living room reading" He stated, Bella nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you" She said, Donnie smiled.

"You're welcome, and you can call me Donnie if you want" He stated, Bella nodded as she walk away.

"Okay…. Donnie" Bella frown a little at that, the name could use something, after all she kind of felt weird calling grown ups just by their first name, except for Raphie. As she walked into the living room she was greeted by the sight of Raphie sitting on a couch reading some nameless comic. She smiled with an idea coming to her mind. Bella slowly began to walk towards him, now thankful for wearing some light blue fuzzy socks to help keep her foot step quiet. She listen to the silence, taking note of his breath, it didn't change at pace at all, a good indicator that he didn't she was there. She smiled a little as she was closer. Now only a foot away she quietly held her breath, she could get him. She was now 5 inches away from him, if she got closer he might sense her, so she had to jump the final few feet.

Raph had been reading the comic to himself quietly, he was very into the comic that he didn't pay any attention to the area around him, nor did he realize a small 4 year old girl so silently and kind of expertly walking up to him, he didn't feel anything wrong when she was 5 inches away from him, so it was safe to say he was shock and surprise when he herd 'BOO' with the accompany of 2 small hands grabbing his shoulders.

"AHH!" Raph scream, Raph may be a tough guy but if you did manage to surprise him you can be sure to hear him scream. Raph jump up, dropping the comic and turning around while grabbing his Sais. He was meet with a now laugh Bella who had fallen onto the couch landing on her head and then falling onto her side on the couch laughing the whole time. Donnie then came out, he look at them with his computer, he gave a smirk that said 'I know what happen' Raph glared at him. But then they both turned to Bella as she sneezed and once again began to painfully sneeze and cough. Raph came over to Bella before he carefully sat her up right and rub her back, eventually her coughing came to a stop. She again had tears in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath while not starting another cough. Raph turned his head up planning to yell at Donnie to get some Tylenol and water, however Donnie just came out of lab, holding a small red tube shape thing, like it was part of some watering system. Donnie was shaking it up and down, something was rattling in it, not sure what it was, but it did rattle.

"I figure she could try the medicine now." Donnie explain, Raph wanted to face palm himself, how did he forget about the medicine Casey had bought. He was thankful as Donnie jump into the pit as he then stood next to the kneeling Raph. "May I" He ask, since Raph was in his way, Raph realized this and quickly moved out of the way. Donnie then kneeled in front of Bella.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to need you to inhale when I tell you too, okay?" Bella nodded as Donnie held up the inhaler to her mouth. Bella place it in her mouth and when Donnie said breath, she inhaled as he squeezed the top of the inhaler. She took a few deep breath, of course she cough a little but it didn't start any reaction. After 3 big breath Donnie finally took the thing away, Bella took a deep breath and thankfully didn't start to cough.

"My breath taste awful" She said after she took some deep breaths.

"Here then" came Leo voice, surprising the others. "Have some water, it usually takes away the taste" Leo said handing Bella a glass of water. The other weren't very surprise that he knew what it felt like, after all, Leo did have asthma. Of course you wouldn't have ever guess unless he was in really thick smoke, even though he would usually be the one to cough first if surrounded in smoke. But that happen so rarely that he didn't even bother to carry an inhaler like some would. Bella took the water and guzzled half of it down, happy to know the strange taste in her mouth began to go away.

"Thank you Mr. Leo" She said, handing the glass to Leo, Leo smiled as he took the glass.

"No problem" He said "and you can call me Leo if you want" he said, unknowingly mimicking Donnie similar remark, but she smiled at him.

"Okay, thank you Leo" She said, even though it still sounded strange saying some adults name without the Mr. or some other proper pronunciation.

"No problem" He said, Bella smiled, she then turned to Raphie.

"Did you order the Pizza?" She ask eagerly. Raph smiled but before he could answer some other orange band turtle beat him to the answer.

"Its right here Bella" Mikey said, every one turned to Mikey who had 3 box's of pizza, one containing Cheese and Mushroom pizza, another with shrimp, sardine, and celery Pizza, and a finally jelly bean, marshmallow and chocolate syrup pizza for desert. "Who's hungry?" Mikey ask as he held up the box's, Bella raised her hand in the air.

"I am" she declared, Raph sigh.

"Finally, I'm starvin" Raph said as he walk over in a attempt to grab the mushroom and cheese pizza box's for Bella, but Mikey took it out of his reach.

"No, remember one Saturdays we have to eat while watching a movie together as a family." Mikey said, It was a tradition Mikey had started since he thought it would be a good idea to watch something together as a family. At first every one disagreed but with some 1st class annoyance from Mikey every finally agreed it was just easier to do what he wanted, even though Raph was slightly annoyed, after all, he was hungry.

"Fine, just put in a movie," He stated, Bella eyes widen at the mention of a movie.

"Oh, can we watch Frozen?" Bella ask remembering it was one of the new movie Casey had bought, the others look at each other before shrugging their shoulders, after all they did buy some movies for her to watch, but Leo had second thoughts.

"Or we could watch space Heroes" He suggested, the other groan loudly, Leo glared at them. "Oh come on I haven't watch it in a while and besides Bella might like it" He said turning his gaze to Bella, who was confuse.

"What is 'Space Heroes'?" She ask, causing Leo to grin as they other face palm themselves.

"It's the most stupidest show of all shows in the world" Raph said, making his way to the couch. Followed by Mikey and Donnie, Mikey still holding the pizza out of reach until a movie or something started, showing that he had quiet some resistance against it. Leo turned on the TV before he then skip until he found the channel that happen to have an episode playing.

**Episode playing **

_Captain Ryan sat in his chair in the middle of the Daughtless, his crew members working away. Then suddenly Doctor mind strong radar pick up something._

"_Captain, my radar has pick up something that is approaching us" Mind strong inform, Captain Ryan put his hand on his chin in a gustier of thinking as he thought for a second._

"_Can you put up an image of the things approaching us." He said, the other crew members nodded before they type away again until an captured imagine of the mysterious ships came into few. Some crew members gasp at the sight of some black colored ships with spooky yellow light in the windows._

"_Captain," Crankshaw exclaim "It's the evil trods, they are the most vicious thing in the galaxy," He said in a panicking voice. "Captain, what are we going to do" Crankshaw was then slap across the face._

"_Silence" He said "I have a plan to escape these monster, do not worry" He said, then he sat down on his chair again and press the button on the communicator. _

"_Fleet A, I want you to go and attack the evil trods, I got a plan but you must act quickly." He exclaim._

"_Yes right away captain" a response came, less then a second later they saw smaller ships come out, they came at the evil trods. They began to shot at the trods, but the trods were in effected. Then guns on their ships pointed to the smaller ships and began to shot them with no mercy._

"_Alright men, quickly hyper jump to space while we have to chance." He exclaim._

"_But captain" Crankshaw started, but was cut off _

"_Silence," Captain Ryan snap "You must follow my command, every good captain must have a crew that will follow his every command." He said, the other crew member nodded as they work away before they hyper jump through space._

Leo turned back to them, hoping to see exciting faces, but he only got board glares. He then focus his attention to Bella.

"Well" He ask "do you want to watch it?" He ask excitedly, Bella face held no sigh of boredom, or excitement, still thinking it over. Then she finally spoke.

"Who wants to watch Frozen?" she ask, Leo look around, every one – even Raph – raised his hand in the air. Leo frown at them, he then turned towards the TV muttering something about 'tasteless jerks' before turning around. He look for the frozen Movie before he then put it in the CD player, it was a new thing Donnie added when April began to bring in DVD required movies, so Donnie had added that not to long ago. A few minuets later trailers for other movies began to play, Leo sigh as he stood up and made his way to the couch. He sat next to Donnie who was on the left side of the cluster of couches as Mikey, Raph, and Bella sat on the other side. Again Mikey didn't allow any one any Pizza until it finally reach the title page, once they press play Mikey finally gave up the pizza. Mikey and Donnie shared the shrimp, sardine, and celery pizza for themselves. While Leo, Raph, and Bella shared the cheesy mushroom pizza. It wasn't long before the pizza was eaten, only the guys eating the 'dessert'. Bella had said she was too full so the other turtle ate it. It wasn't until around the part of Olof appeared in the show that Donnie look at the time.

"Oh crud, I gotta go, there this experiment I've been working on and I need to check it now." Donnie said, before any one new – and before Mikey could complain – Donnie was up and gone into his lab, with the door shut. Then a little later Leo left, saying it was late and he wanted an early start tomorrow. So he left, then around the part when Elsa was fighting with the guards as they invaded her castle, Mikey had decided to leave after Donnie had come out, reminding Mikey he had to take a bath at that moment since he didn't take one yesterday. So that left Raph and Bella on the couch alone. Raph had manage to change his position from sitting up to laying his head on the armrest on the far left, away from Bella sitting place as he watch the movie. Raph had to admit he the movie was better then he originally thought, with the unusual plot that differed from the usual prince and princess story. It was getting close to the end, Elsa had run out into the ice covered lake, she was running from prince Hans. Raph couldn't help but notice how sleepy he felt, he wondered what time it was, but was too lazy to look at his T-phone to check the time. Then he felt something move at the end of the couch. He felt something make its way to his feet, before passing them and standing on the edge where his shell would then get in way of the already narrow room he left for anything to touch the top of the couch without touching him. Raph look up in slight shock to see Bella. She then did something quiet unexpected, she slowly knelt her knees onto his plastron, before she crawled a little more up his chest. Raph saw as the girl finally found the most comfy spot on him before she laid her head down on his chest where his heart would be, while her hands were spread out on his chest. She continued to look at the movie but then felt Raph stare which cause her to look up at him, and then even smile.

"Well hey there" He said "any particular reason ya decided to use me as your bed?" He ask, even though his voice held no dislike or discomfort, just curiosity and slight humor. She look up at him before setting her head on his chest again.

"Cold" she simply answered, Raph huff as he answer but couldn't help the smile he felt on his face as he saw her. He set a gentle hand on her back, which covered her entire back. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the movie, which Raph did as well. About 10 minuets later to credits came in, playing the now some what famous song 'let it go'. Raph sigh as he saw the credits. Well, guess it was bed time. Raph turned his head down about to tell the kid to hit the hey when he realize that she had fallen asleep. Her head was on his chest as she slept so peacefully and soundly. Raph stared at her, just watching as she slept so beautifully. Raph thought about waking her up or just simply carrying her to bed, but he just didn't have the heart to even chance her wake up by moving. So he continued to watch her before he soon realize he too was tired. He reach for the thankfully close by remote to turn off the TV before he got the blanket that was drape on the side of the couch, he took it and used it to cover Bella up, making sure it reach just below her cheek, he wasn't that cold enough to need to be fully covered by a blanket anyways. Raph felt his eye lids get heavy before they began to close, he look down at Bella again. Maybe he could let her sleep on him, only just tonight, and that was because he was so tired. He slowly closed his eyes before some surprising words came out of his mouth.

"Night Bella, sweet dreams" he said, before he let his sleepiness consume him before he finally fell asleep with the small girl resting peacefully on his chest ever so peacefully.

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE U LIKE AND THANKS TO ANY ONE WHO WAS NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW, AND PLEASE ADD MORE, I LOVE THEM. THANK U AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	11. Breakfast and Courage

TMNT Time:

June 8, 2015

Raph groan as he slowly began to open his eyes, he first saw blurry indescribable figures. The figures soon became recognizable, the big thing next to his side and face was part of the couch, and the big grey thing above him was the usual grey roof. Raph groan, since when did he sleep on the couch. Raph was about to sit up, but stop when he felt something on his chest, something that was way to heavy to be a blanket. He look down and for a second was utterly shock to see the little girl on his chest. But a second later his memory caught up with his foggy brain and he sigh. Raph look down at Bella, she was sleeping so peacefully, her chest going up and down as prove that she breathing and alive. Raph remembered how he also woke a few times the night before when she began to cough, how he gently help her by patting her back. Raph listen to her breathing, it still had a wheezing in it, but it was slightly quieter, but still defiantly there. He sigh, he whish the kid could just get better, he really didn't like it when she was like that.

'But why' Raph suddenly, now not that Raph wanted the poor kid to be hurt or anything. But seriously, why was he so worried about her, why did he want her to get better so well, or why was he suddenly worried if she was okay or safe. Again, he wanted her to be okay, but still, he was having a hard time thinking why he felt this way, where his heart was beating so fast and the warm feeling stretching all over his body, or why he was smiling and calming down in ways nothing or no one had ever calm him down before. It almost scared him, he was almost sure if this little girl ask him for the whole world, he just might take over the world just for her, and it felt so ridicules and….right at the same time. 'oh great' Raph thought, 'now I becoming soft, if the other new then I'd never hear the end of it.' Raph thoughts were cut short as Bella began to stir. He stop to see as she turned to her other side, he face now completely shown to him. Her face so peaceful and beautiful, Raph felt that same feeling again, so strange and yet so nice, and right. He couldn't stop the smile he had as a hand came up and gently rest itself on top of Bella. Then something bright flash and the sound of…a camera snap shot came to his ears. Raph look up cautiously as his hand ever so gently, but firmly, grab onto her even tighter as he look around. He felt his cheeks turned red when he saw where the sound and light came from, there was Mikey and Donnie. Mikey held T-phone, holding it the right why to where it would take a picture of Raph holding Bella, and Raph remembered that he had been smiling and acting caring, soft…and now it was caught on film…oh shit. The other 2 were doing their absolute best to not laugh, especially when they knew that Raph just figured out they took a picture of him being soft. Raph swore that Bella was the only reason the both of them weren't running for their life's, Raph kept giving them glares that would have scared the Shredder, but they just tried harder to hold back their ever growing laughter. This was just pissing Raph off even more.

'You are dead meat' Raph mouth the words for he didn't want to wake up Bella, they finally let out small laugh as Mikey took even more pictures. Raph was so piss off that he gave them the bird, that finally cause them to laugh. The 2 of them laugh so hard they fell on the ground, this was just to good to be true. But sadly, all things must come to an end, for when they had calm down some what Bella began to stir, and that was a big ass warning sign to run while they have a chance. So they stood up from falling to the ground out of laughter, and they made a quick bee line to the entrance and where gone, Raph mentally promise to get them back, but turned his head down to look at little Bella. Bella slowly lifted her head up, eyes still close, she then yawn in a utterly adorable way before she finally open her eyes. Raph smiled as Bella slowly allowed her brain to wake up, when she saw Raph she gave him a big old smile while Raph return it.

"Hey kid, you awake?" Raph ask, Bella did another yawn, except covering her mouth this time, before she answered.

"Yes" She said, Raph smiled as he looked up at the girl.

"Are ya hungry?" He ask, Bella nodded, Raph figure that she was hungry. "Well, what da ya want for breakfast?" He ask, Bella thought about it for a second before she answered.

"Scrabbled eggs and Bacon" She exclaim, Raph laugh.

"Anything else, princess" Raph ask, the nick name was a bit of a surprise when it came out, he had no idea where that came from. Bella again thought really hard before answering.

"Orange juice, hash browns, oh and toast" She said, Raph thought about the breakfast, they did have the ingredients and such, but he wondered who was going to cook it. Mikey was in the sewers hiding with Donnie, and he figured it would be quiet a while before they came back. Leo and Master Splinter where probably training, so that left only one option, he would have to cook. Raph sigh, he never had tried to cook before, he thought he would look like a sissy if he did that. He would have died before cooking, but when Bella look at him like that, Raph just couldn't resisted her look, for it appeared she had figured he might not be totally on board with the breakfast idea. But when she look at him like that, he couldn't, wouldn't say no. He sigh as he slowly got up, Bella sliding onto his lap.

"Okay kid, go get dress, brush teeth, and I'll see about breakfast, alright?" Raph ask, Bella smiled as she nodded. She quickly jump off of Raph before she went to go do what Raph requested her to do. Raph slowly got up before he began to make his way to the kitchen.

"Okay" He said to himself when he finally got to the kitchen, staring at the stove and fridge. "Lets give this a shot" He said, Raph went to the fridge and began to work on what to get. He got out some eggs, potatoes, orange juice, bacon, and all the other stuff he would need. Raph then got out some pots and pans. He first put some oil on the pan before adding bacon to it, then he put on another pan before adding some more oil to it. He then took some eggs and crack them, four to be exact. He took them each and splattered them onto the pan, he carefully then began to stir them on the pan. (People I am aware that is the wrong way to make scrambled eggs but Raph doesn't know that) Then Raph went to the potatoes, completely guessing on how to make them, Raph cut them up into small slices. He then took another pan, add some more oil to the pan, and began to fry to potatoes. He stirred eggs and flip the bacon before he then got some toast. Now with four pieces of toast he put it in the toaster so it would cook for 2 minuets. Raph sigh as he then began to get 2 plates.

'Well this was easier than I thought' Raph thought with a smirk, when he turn around, he wanted to take back his words. He saw big bubbles coming from the sides of the bacon, he set the plates down quickly before flipping them over to reveal that they were a little black on the back. Raph groan but seeing as they were pretty much finish he carefully put them onto a plate. Raph then turned his attention to the hash brown, he stir them and realize they were also black for not cooking them right some how, he grown but put the equal amounts on both plates, making sure Bella got the least burnt ones and more burnt ones to himself. Raph then turned towards the eggs, they seemed fine, not black, but they were lumpy. And when Raph tried to stir them he realize some of them were stuck to the bottom of the pan.

"Oh come on" he groan to himself but none the less he began to serve what he could manage onto the plates. Then he turned towards the toaster, he expected to see the toast peaking at the top but realize they were still in the machine. That couldn't be right, he was certain it has been past 2 minuets.

"Is breakfast ready yet Raphie?" Came Bella voice, Raph turned a glance to Bella. She was wearing a red shirt with a few white buttons at the top, also having puffy short sleeves, and also some jean pants with white tennis shoes.

"Ah almost, just gotta get the toast." Raph then look at the machine, he saw the pieces of toast were still stuck in the thing, what the hex.

'It must be jamb' Raph realize 'God damn it, did Leo touch it again.' Raph thought angrily, remembering the vendetta the toaster and his older brother had. Sometimes if Leo even look at it the damn thing would explode. Raph then did the only thing a none turtle geek would think to do, he hit the thing a few times, then the toast went flying into the air, going above his head and had a destination to hit the ground. With ninja reflexes Raph spun around to catch it, but shouted in pain from the hot touch of toast, but his attempt wasn't in vein as he manage to have to toast bounce off his hands and onto the table. Bella eep as it hit the table, she look at it with no realization that it was toast.

"There" Raph said, "toast is done" He then grab the pieces and put one onto his plate and the others onto Bella real quick. He then turned back around and set the plates down, one were Bella sat at, and the other where he sat at. Bella had apparently grab some books and place it underneath her since she could now reach the table top, she stared at the breakfast, lumpy eggs, blackish hash browns, bacon, and toast. "Oh, almost forgot the juice" Raph said, he went to the fridge to grab the box's of orange juice, ever since he nearly blinded Donnie with orange juice April had also began to bring in carts of orange juice. Raph grab 2 glasses and set them on the table, pouring them each a glass before he set the cart back into the fridge, then he remember he forgot to get forks. So he quickly grab a few forks before setting one next to Bella. Then Raph sat down before looking at Bella, she kept looking at the food like as if it was from another planet.

"What" He ask "You don't like it?" He ask, but then frown slightly, so much for a great breakfast. Then Bella pick up her fork and slowly took a bet of egg and took a bite of it. She slowly chewed it, then she smiled before she began to eat more. Raph frown, where they good. He quickly took a fork full of eggs and stuff it into his mouth, he frown even more. They weren't the greatest, but not the worst, but not something worth a smile.

"Thank you Raphie" Bella said as she then took a bite of hash brown which weren't all too bad.

"Ya like them?" Raph ask still surprise, he felt even more surprise when she nodded. Raph was now certain she was lying. "Look, if your lying, ya don't have ta, I'll understand, I'm not the much of a cook anyways." Raph said, after all, he didn't want her to think that she had to eat what they gave her by force, but instead she took a bite out of the bacon before speaking.

"But you made them" she said, while taking another bite and now confusing him.

"Ya so" He said, Bella swallowed before she continued.

"and it was your first time cooking" she said before smiling bigger "Which means you care about me" she said, that caught Raph off guard as he continued to stare at the girl while she gave him a big smile. "and that makes this the best breakfast I ever had, cause you made it" she said, Raph felt that same feeling in him again as he stared at her as Bella continued to eat the toast, which she peeled the black crust off. She like this crappy breakfast, because _he_ made it. She loved it because it was prove to her that he cared for her, in some way, Raph didn't know how to respond to that. But eventually his belly reminded him just how hungry he was, and he soon began to eat, but still in a shock way as he thought over what Bella had said. Soon the breakfast was gone and devoured, leaving nothing but some burnt toast crust and crumbs. Raph threw that in the garbage before he quickly wash the plates and put them in the drying rack. Raph turned around, hoping to find Bella but learn that she wasn't in there, Raph frown before he went into the living room hoping to find her, and there she was. Bella sat there in the living room, she was folding the blanket they had both used before putting them on the side, then she grab the pillows and put them properly, then smiling when they were all done. Raph was surprised.

"Whatcha doin there Bella?" Raph ask, Bella smiled as she finish.

"Cleaning" she said, Raph was now even more surprises, what regular 4 year old like to be clean and tidy.

"Why are ya doin that?" He ask, Bella shrug her shoulders.

"It the right and polite thing to do." She stated until she finish. Raph now couldn't help but smile she was so sweet, kind, thoughtful, polite, and yet so caring, and strong, especially when she stood up to Splinter when she thought he was going to hurt him. Once Bella was done she then turned on the TV.

"Can we watch something" she ask, suddenly realizing that she should have ask before turning off the TV. Raph smiled before jumping onto one of the many couches before leaning back with a smile.

"Sure thing kid" Raph said, Bella smiled before she took the remote and began to flip channels. She kept flipping for what felt like forever, until she stop on a channel. Raph look at the cartoon as he saw a pink dog screaming loud, his jaw opening at an impossible way, at first he didn't know what this show was, then he remembered. It was Courage, the cowardly dog show. Raph then smiled, he use to love this show, he actually still like it, but his pride from ever watching it. But he loved it ever since he was a little kid. Bella laugh as Courage yelled before running off the find Muriel, his loving owner.

"Ya like this show" Raph ask, Bella turned her head up and nodded furiously.

"Its my favorite show of all time" she admitted, before then scrunching her eyes together in curiosity.

"Do you like it?" She ask, Raph grin.

"Like it," he ask "I love it, it was one of my favorites when I was a kid" Bella gasp then smiled so big Mikey would defiantly be jealous.

"Mine too" she exclaim. "What's your favorite character?" She ask, Raph grin.

"I kind of like Eustace" Especially when he scared Courage to death." Raph laugh at the thought of Eustace scaring Courage, which also cause Bella to laugh.

"I like him too, but Courage is my favorite character" she said, Raph laugh.

"Really?" He ask, Bella nodded.

"Ya, he so brave, and even though he scared, he faces he fear so he can save the people he loves" She said, Raph smiled at that, he then playfully mess up her hair.

"He sounds like on hex of a dog to have" He commented, Bella nodded. Then it was quiet except for the occasional laughter. Raph kept looking at Bella more then the show as he saw how Bella look so happy. He might not know much about this feeling, but he like it, it was both familiar and so different at the same time. But he knew he was really starting to like it, and he hope it would stay forever. I mean, her mother did abandon her, so maybe when the pea brains realize that the mother wasn't coming back, then maybe, he could convince them to let her stay with them. Raph felt a little freak out about that thought, but when he herd that sweet laughter again, he knew that's what he wanted, and he knew it would happen, it had too. Raph shook his head from the thoughts, enough about that, he then turned his attention to the show, laughing with Bella every now and then. Raph then herd something like quiet foot steps passing behind the couch, he stole a quick peak behind him, and then felt a smirk come onto his face as he saw it was Donnie and Mikey, coming back from hiding, thinking it was safe to come home, oh they were wrong. Bella might have distracted him, but Raph still remembered the embarrassing picture they took of him. Just then the commercials came on, Raph smirk, perfect.

"I'll be right back Bella" Raph said before he then jump up and began to make his way to Donnie lab.

"Where ya going" Bella ask, while looking at Raph, Raph grin.

"Just gotta go…..talk to my bros," He said before walking towards the lab. Bella shrug her shoulders.

"Okay, but be back before the commercials are over" she called out, Raph grin.

"Don't worry" He said while cracking his knuckles "I will" he then open the lab before he…persuaded them to delete the pictures.

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, BY THE WAY IF ANY ONE DOESN'T KNOW THIS, COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG SHOW IS A REAL SHOW, IT WAS MAY FAVORITE WHEN I WAS A KID, ITS STILL MY FAVORITE. ANY WAY WILL UPDATE SOON, PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW. AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	12. Bella Meet April O

TMNT Time:

June 8, 2015

It was a whole day where Raph got to sit down and enjoy watching TV, probably the best time he had ever watch TV, and that was with a 4 year old girl. Some might think he was nuts, but it was true, some of the shows were funny, and he got to watch shows he hadn't got to watch in a long time. It also reminded him when he and his brothers were kids, it was nice to relaxes that way. Then training came, but they went through it with a breeze. Bella of course watch, to make sure Splinter was true to his word, but did have fun, especially when she cheered for Raphie to win, which he usually did. Then it was 5 o'clock. Raph had been reading his comic while Bella was watching one of the Movies Donnie had made Casey buy her, Raph only paid half attention to it. Then Mikey came in, he had a grin on his face that looked quiet suspicious.

"Ohhhhh Raph" Came Mikey singing like voice.

"What Mikey?" Raph ask, Mikey smiled even bigger.

"I have a surprise for you" He said, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Not interested" He said coldly, that however didn't stop Mikey grin in the least.

"Are you sure?" He ask, now catching the suspicious look from Raph.

"Mikey, what did you did" He said, clear promise of death in his voice if what Mikey said was anything that might piss him off.

"I just wondered if maybe you would come if I told you that half of your modern ninja magazines are hidden." Mikey said, hoping to get a reaction, he wasn't disappointed.

"You did what!" Raph yelled, Bella stop to look up, she originally would have told Raphie to stop yelling, but so far this was just too funny to pass up, she was giggling since she could actual see one of Raphie veins popping from where she sat. "Mikey give back my magazines now, or you'll become the first black and blue turtle on the earth" Raph yelled, his head now mire inches away from him, Mikey grin.

"Chill bro, I'll tell you if you come with me" Mikey said, Raph growled hatefully at Mikey, but finally deciding that it might be easier to just see what he wanted.

"Fine, but if it's a prank, I'll smack the green off ya." He threaten, Mikey just grin but nodded as he then began to walk away, a hateful Raph following him. Bella giggled again, she thought of the possibility of following them, seeing what would happen. Until Bella herd something like…walking near the entrance of the 'home'. She frowned.

'How could that be?' Bella ask, then a thought came to her. 'Mr. Crazy' she thought happily, a big smile coming to her face, she wouldn't mind having another visit from him. Bella then quickly got up and out of the living room area before she race off to the token eaters. She pass underneath the token eaters, smiling happily at the thought of seeing Mr. Crazy, he was almost as funny as Mikey. She soon made it to the obvious sharp left turn, she then turn pass the quick sharp corner before she look at the expected figure of Mr. Crazy, but she was greeted by another figure.

April had been walking towards the lair with a bit of a quicker sprint in her walk. She had just gotten back from her school trip to the museum, which was interesting, and the sights weren't bad either. But when she got home she hadn't been expecting an e-mail from Donnie informing her that she was quickly needed at the lair, the reason was left unclear expect for the fact it had nothing to do with the Krrang or foot, and yet was just as important. So here she was, walking as fast as she could to the lair wondering what she would fine. soon she could see the sharp turn off to the left to where she would find the abandon train station that served as a home for her turtle friends. April was so close to the turn off, only a few more feet. During her whole excitement, you could probably understand why she stop in her tracts in utter shock when some one came jumping out of the corner. The figure shoot out, a smile adoring her small lips. Then it disappeared as April showed a look of utter shock to the equally shock girl.

'What the hell?' April thought to herself, the little girl had the biggest bright green/blue/amber colored eyes in the world. After regaining some of her poise, April slowly smiled before kneeling in front of the still utterly shell shock girl.

"Hi there" April said, trying to sound as friendly as she could ever hope to sound like. "My name April" she also added, the girl study April, as if deciding weather she was good or not. "Ah, who are you?" April tried, again the girl said nothing but continued to look at April, until finally she decided that April was – in the least – friendly.

"Hi there, My name is Isabella but you can call me Bella, its nice to meet you" unlike the last time Bella properly greeted some one, she held out her hand hoping for April to shake it. Since April look American, that meant the proper way to be polite would be to greet her while offering her hand in a shake. April again felt shock, but then smiled, the girl was kind of cute.

"Hey there sweetie, are you lost" April ask, the only conclusion she came up with, including the hope that the little girl did not see the guys.

"No" she said, April now got confused.

"Okay….." April said "well, where's you're mommy or daddy" She ask, the girl hesitated before answering.

"My daddy dead" she answered, April now felt guilt for asking the question. "And my mommy went on a walk and hasn't return yet." She said, April then began to feel confused, that can't be right, or she hoped it wasn't right.

"Well, where do you live?" April ask, Bella smile before she then turn around and pointed to the entrance of the lair, confusion and now slightly more shock filled April as the girl pointed.

"I live there with Raphie" She said.

'Okay' April thought 'looks like I better ask the guys about this'.

"Ah Bella, can you take me to ah…Raph please?" April ask, she felt kind of ridiculous for asking permission from a little girl, but its just came out of no where, none the less the girl answered.

"Ya, he went to go beat up Mikey for stealing his comics" she answered so sweetly, April now felt a smile on her face, the way Bella said it was kind of cute and unbelievable funny. "Come on" Bella said, quickly taking a surprise Aprils hand before she began to drag her off. "I'll take you to him" she promise as they made there way to the token eaters.

Raph walk into the living room after Mikey ambush him with a water balloon attack, lets just say Mikey was going to be stars for a while. As he walk back into the living room he felt panic when he didn't see Bella where she originally was in front of the TV.

"Bella," Raph called, his voice filled with slight panic "Bella, where are ya" He ask, and just before he could freak out, Bella came in with April drag behind her.

"I'm here Raphie" she called out, immediately catching Raph attention. "and I brought a friend, her name is April." Bella also said, Raph saw how Bella drag April until finally letting go of her hand once she had made it a few feet into the lair. April had a 'what the hell is going on?' look as Bella quickly ran up to Raph. Raph smiled as he knelt down, Bella standing in front of him while also giving him a big hug. April was again utterly shock, she had never seen Raph just willing hug some one like he did right now, hell, she didn't even expect him to like kids, and yet here he was, acting like the most caring person ever to a little girl. It was a mixture of shock, cuteness, adorableness, and even more confusion.

"April" Donnie said, his voice filled with pure delight of seeing her, April would originally answered back with a smile a fello hello, but she was too shock to even think of doing that.

"Donnie, why is there a little girl in the lair?" April ask, Donnie turn towards the other 2 seeing Raph acting so strangely nice around Bella, he sigh at the realization of what April was so shock of.

"oh, her" he said, now rubbing the back of his head in a little bit unsure weather to answer the question or not, thankfully the answer was made for him.

"That's Bella" Leo said, making himself known as he walk in, a serious, and yet gentle expression on his face.

"Leo" April said in small surprise and some bit of a greeting as well.

"She's sort of our little, guest" He said in the simplest of ways. Finally Raph stop hugging her, now feeling ever so small bit ridiculous for hugging her, he had seen her less then 5 minuets ago.

"Is Raph okay," she ask. Not trying to mock him, but still shock he was acting so off character.

"Oh ya he's fine" Mikey said, walking in with a bit of a dizzy look in his eye as he swayed a little. "Bella just his new little friend" he said before falling onto the couch, still taking the effect of Raph fury after attacking him with his water balloon ambush.

"Is not" Raph snap while standing up, he hadn't expected Bella to understand what Mikey said.

"I'm not your friend?" Bella ask, the saddest look on her face and even a few tears in her eyes. Raph then quickly knelt down by her trying to keep her from crying.

"No wait don't cry!" Raph said, trying to sooth the close to crying Bella. "I meant you're not my friend, you're my best little friend I ever had, kay?" He ask, hoping to god she wouldn't cry. Bella slowly stop crying before looking up.

"Really?" she ask, Raph smiled.

"Course really, alright?" he ask rubbing her head in a adorable way, she giggled now standing next to him, her face showing no sign of sadness or tears. April again look at shock to the little girl, but it slowly disappeared before she smiled, the little girl was rather cute.

'But where did she come from?' April suddenly wondered.

"Hey guys, what is she doing here, you didn't kidnap her or anything did you?" April ask, really hoping that they didn't kidnap her. April had doubts but still, how else could this girl have gotten here all by herself, not without some reason from the guys. Donnie look very uncomfortable, a sign that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well…..ah you see"

"Raph found her on the street where her mom abandon her." Mikey again answered, he now face upwards from the couch, still trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"WHAT!" April cried out, causing Bella and Raph to jump up in shock.

"Oh and Donnie made some posters for us to set up later to look for her mom, you know, to give her bac-" Mikey head was then covered by a pillow thrown on by Donnie. April glared at Donnie, not that she didn't want to be mean but what the hell! Why where they trying to contact a woman who abandon her own child.

"I ah- it was Leo idea not mine" Donnie said, his hands up in a surrender gestured while pointing to the now shock blue banded turtle. If looks could kill, Leo would be 10 times older, causing a shiver to go down Leo back, but he stood ground. He didn't glare back either, but his look didn't hold fear, after all, he did the right logical thing, how could he be wrong.

"Me and Master Splinter talk about it and agreed that the first thing to do was to contact this woman" Leo said, April had a 'are you insane' look on her face Leo sigh.

"look its not like we're going to just hand her over, we were planning that you would meet her and then decided weather or not if she was trust worthy or not." Leo explain, April still had a disbelieving look on her face, but stop to think about it.

"What if you don't find her, or if she's not good enough to be trusted with her daughter?" April ask, Leo sigh.

"We're kind of unsure, but figured you could help find her a home or something" He explain, April took in the information and breath out, finally deciding that the idea was still crazy, but at least wasn't the worst idea she could've come up with. Then she turned to Bella who was with Raph, they had some how gotten into some conversation, not really caring about theirs, or Raph trying to distract her from their conversation. April smiled at that, it was good for Raph to finally show some emotion other then anger, annoyance, or aggregation every once in a while. It couldn't be healthy to do that. Then April frown as Bella sneeze, then she suddenly began her usual sounds of coughs and sneezes al convince together. April felt more sadness as Raph quickly took his hand and patted her back, having the same sad looking face as Bella cough until she was in tears. Finally when she stop April saw a little tear go down her eye in pain, April felt more anger towards the mother. I mean, just look what happen to the poor sweet girl, she was in pain to the point of crying.

"Hey guys, does Bella need any medicine?" April ask, now very concern for the girls health, but Donnie shook it off.

"Oh don't worry, I already diagnose her and she just has some affection in her lungs with a cold. Some Tylenol and asthma medicine for a few weeks and she'll be good as new." Donnie said, a smile coming to his face at the thought that the little girl would be better in no time, then realization of something he had forgotten came to his head. "Speaking of which I better give her the medicine now." Donnie commented, he left April to go get to Tylenol, medicine, and asthma inhaler as well. As he left April look at Raph and Bella, Raph must have herd Donnie, since his words cause him to set Bella onto the couch so she could take her medicine with ease. April sigh, the next crazy thing in her life, a sad crazy thing, but at least the little girl was safe now. Then April herd a laugh from Bella, she look up to see Mikey asking her something that made her giggle and Raph to even smile. Then Donnie came over with all the medicine. Bella smiled the whole time while taking her medicine, expect for the time when she did the inhaler. Which Leo explain that the taste would go away later, while giving her a glass of orange juice to drink after the medicine to get rid of the taste. Then Mikey took the inhaler, saying that it couldn't be that bad before trying to use it himself. Except he use it the wrong way and began to yell that it stung, which was highly unlikely and probably Mikey just over reacting about it, which was very cute and funny. April smiled as Bella and eventually the other smile as well. At least Bella was safe and happy now, who knows, maybe she might end up staying her. After all, it didn't take a half mutant human looking Krrang teenager to tell that every one, especially Raph and the others have take a liking, or more like lovingness of the girl already. And with the chances that the mother probably didn't care if her daughter was alive or not, she knew Bella wouldn't be leaving soon. But April also slowed down her thoughts, after all, ever since she met the guys they have been living prove that the impossible was possible, and to expect the unexpected. April had no idea how right she was, no idea at all.

END OF THE MOVIE, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WILL WRITE MORE SOON AND PLEASE REVIEW, I ALMOST LITERALLY LIVE ON THEM. AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	13. New Recruits

TMNT Time:

June 8, 2015

Razarh and Fish face slowly walk into the main room of their masters throne. Things hadn't been the same since Karai had been turned into a mutant snake. They had been doing nothing but searching for her, but even in her mutated state she still hated the Shredder and refused to even let them see her despite their attempts to even see her. They had just finish a few hours of sleep, they Shredder making them search almost 24/7 with no rest or breaks. But now, he had aloud them rest and now had just called them in, making it clear that the Shredder was up to something. As the 2 walk in they saw Tiger claw waiting patiently, no evidence of being tired on his face, making them both wonder how he manage to do that. They soon stood before the throne, Buzz kill came in and stood next to fish face, twitching every now and then and letting out a impossible to control buzz. The Shredder stat before them, his glare showing pure coldness and evilness as well as he stared down at his henchmen, the only one worthy was Tiger claw, and yet even he had been screwing up lately. Not able to catch the turtles, which cause his anger to rise. They were probably the reason he had lost Karai, and now he had one way for them to possible to redeem themselves. But sense this concern Karai he wanted to make it next to impossible for the damn turtles to win, they would get what he would tell them to steal. Shredder stood up, and then spoke his dark booming voice, with barely any hint of an Asian accent.

"You are all aware of your failure," He started walking down the steps, his henchmen looking down, full of shame and fear.

"Master I-"

"SILENCE!" The Shredder snap, causing Razar to shut up as he again look down, not even attempting to finds good reasons of why he failed his master to leave his mouth. "Because of your failure I am now reduce to send you on a petty mission to find a cure to Karai, one that Stockman claims will cure her." Shredder said, his gaze turning to Stockman, making it clear that if he was lying he would die.

"I am – buzz – 100% sure this w – buzz – work master, no ne – ed to fear" Buzz Kill promise as he bowed down to his master, the smallest bit of a approve look from Shredder appeared for a second before disappearing to his cold stare.

"Very good" He said before walking away, then he walk towards his throne once again, making his way up the few glass steps. "Your mission is to steal some extremely rare chemicals from a lab. Its under high security but should be no problem, but I do expect the turtles to inter fear, for the lab is within their patrol area." The Shredder said while he then sat back down, his henchmen.

"I promise Master Shredder that we will get the chemicals" Tiger claw said, his voice thick with an accent, the Shredder gave him a small look before speaking.

"I believe in you, Tiger claw, but I even you have been un able to catch the turtles at times. And I will not risk even your chance of rare failure to get in the way." The Shredder said, before turning his gaze to look at all of his henchmen. "Which is why I called in reinforcements," he said, confusion crossing every ones minds.

"Reinforcements?" Fish face ask "What reinforcements?" He ask.

"That would be me" came a voice that shocked every one. They look around but didn't even have to bother, before them a woman came dropping down from the rafters above. She landed on the floor with grace, landing in a spider man like position, then standing before them. The woman before them was a height of 5,ll. On her was bronze/gold colored armor with was decorating her body with a golden plate chest that showed proud resemblance of the Shredder. She also had it on her hands and legs, underneath was dark, dark blood colored red tights, and tight shirt as well, hiding the part of her body from the world. A metal and yet flexible looking dark almost black blue belt surrounded her waist, the symbol on the front was also red and showed of the foot symbol that was on each foot bots head. She also wore a mask on her face, a red one that resembled a red goblins face with bright and yet dull blue eyes, making her looking very intimidating. The final features of her included her light skin colored that showed with the smallest gasps between the black tight shirt and end point of the mask met, and the blond color hair held in a high bun with a few chopsticks in her hair. The woman the turned her backs to them, removed her mask and then bowed deeply in front of the Shredder. Under the mask the Shredder smiled the smallest bit, his most loyal and trusted servant bowing before him was a very happy sight. The woman then look up, showing her chocolate brown eyes that held the true look of loyalty to him before standing up, keeping her mask off in his presence if she could. "It's good to see you again my beloved master" She said with such fierce it was kind of creepy.

"Hello to you as well" then he turned to face his other servants. "This is Kala, my most trusted and loyal servant. She is a very worthy opponent on the battle field and is usual the one I leave to my ruling of my empire in all countries when I am gone." He inform, the woman turned around, her eyes hidden behind the dull blue color of her mask.

"Pleasure to meet you" She said, but didn't sounded like she actually cared about any of them.

"Kala" The Shredder called, catching the woman's attention quickly back to him "You know the mission, tomorrow night you will get those chemicals." The Shredder, Kala nodded before once again bowing.

"Your wish is my command Master" She said before standing. "However, my Master, I must say I will not need assistance from the freaks, I can mange on my own" She said, saying the last part with venom towards the others, causing unhappily looks to fall on all of their faces.

"I know" He said "But I don't want to take any chances, so you will have to take them" He said, almost any one else would have perhaps disagree but Kala nodded obediently.

"If that is what you wish" she said, but then a smiled form underneath her mask. "However Master I must tell you that even though I know your plans are always brilliant and well thought out…I happen to have a few extra men that I thought you would like to help out on getting your sweet revenge on the retched Hamato Yoshi and his pathetic 'sons'" She said, saying their names as if it burnt her tongue, but when she said those words, every one felt shock when the door behind them open. Every one turned around to see who was there, and out came numbers and numbers of men. They crowded the whole place, filled with dragon tattooed thugs dress and all ways known to street thugs, gangsters, theirs, and other common underbelly worker. Each one held a weapon weather it was a piece of chain to an actual weapon like a sword or such, they were all guarded and ready to kick butt.

"What the" Razzar exclaim, moving out of the way of some more men, all quiet as…..ninja, or quieter then the usual street thugs. He saw all of them men stand tall and all eyes one Kala and Shredder, then they all stood up straight and bowed deeply to the Shredder.

"Very good Kala" Shredder said while standing, the others look up straight, another thing about them was that each had foot symbol on their clothing or as another tattoo or even had it shaved on their head. "I do not expected any failure, if there is any then you all will regret it, understand?" The Shredder ask, all of the men nodded instead of the half expected loud cheer, all understanding to be quiet unless spoken to. "Very well then" He said, "half will go along on the heist, the other will stay and look for Karai, and when you do you will captured her and bring her here. You are to harm her as little as possible" He said, they all again nodded, some have smirks, other smiles, and most serious expressions. "Then you are free until tomorrow night, at 10 P.M, do not be late" With one final nod all of the men turned around and left, very quietly considering the large crowd. Kala smiled as she bowed before turning around, tomorrow those turtles will be nothing but memories, and nothing would stop her from pleasing her master, nothing.

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER, I KNOW SHORT BUT NEXT ONE WILL PROBABLY BE LONG, UNTIL THEN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	14. Kala Vs Turtles

TMNT Time:

June 9, 2015

Raph slightly grunted as he landed on the next building after jumping off the other one. He ran until he made it to the other side of the building, looking at the quiet and slightly deserted place, he saw the usual garbage and few park cars and such. He look down at his hand, whishing he could throw away what was in his hands. I was a stack of red colored paper, all having information on Bella, where and when she was found, and also how to contact Donnie if any one had any information on it. He herd his brothers also landing next to him, he look over to see Leo and Donnie all standing their, their own stack of colored posters in their hands.

"I still don't understand why you think this is a good idea fearless" Raph said, Leo slightly glared at him before looking back at the streets.

"Safe it Raph, we got enough problems to worry about" He said before jumping to the street. Donnie followed behind, then Mikey ran next to him, a smile on his face.

"Wow it looks like 'Raphie' doesn't want little Bella to leave" Mikey said in a teasing voice, Raph growled before he then slap Mikey upside the head.

"Shut up," He snap before he jump down the building. Raph landed on the street, he turned his head and just as suspected was a board filled with missing kids with variety of ages and genders all having the common notion that they were lost.

'Wow' Raph thought 'so many kids missing,' He thought now taking the actual curiosity to read some of them. He felt kind of sad and angry. What happen to some of these kids, were they kidnap, ran away from home because they hate their parents, or was it that they had a fight with their mom or dad and now they were looking for them to beg for forgiveness. He really didn't like reading these, though he may be a hothead, things like this still made him uncomfortable. Shaking his head from the sight he quickly took one of his many posters and quickly stapled his on the board with his miniature mobile staplers, sticking the paper on the cardboard board, unlike others he made sure it didn't cover the smallest bit on any other papers. He also kind of wish his wasn't red so it wouldn't stick out among the rest, he'd rather have his not show up more than the others. He then herd his other 2 brothers standing behind him. He turned around to see them, their stack the ever bit smallest from the previous time he saw them. When he turned he saw Mikey returning with a smile and no stacks of orange colored posters.

"Hey Mikey what happen to your papers?" Donnie ask, Mikey smile grew.

"I hung them all up" He said, Leo eyes narrowed slightly.

"Where did you hang yours up?" He ask, Mikey then pointed behind him with his thumb while still facing Leo.

"On that old building over there, there was a bunch of yellow tape that said 'please enter' which means tomorrow morning a lot of people are going to see the posters, and we'll probably fine Bella mom in no time" Mikey explain, acting like he knew how the universe work. Donnie look at the building and grab his temple to try to sooth his up coming migrate, Leo felt one coming too but ignored it to tell Mikey why his idea was unbelievably stupid.

"Mikey you were suppose to put up 1 poster per area and also that building you put them up on is going to be blown tomorrow!" Leo said, feeling his voice rise in anger, I mean like come on. Mikey turned around to look at the old building, it look as ancient as time itself with no one taking care of it for half that long, he then notice the sign that read of its date when it was nock down, which was tomorrow.

"opps" He said, now rubbing the back of his next sheepishly. "My bad" Leo sigh along with Donnie but Raph was for once happy his brother had a brain smaller then a pea, at least ¼ of the poster would be blown up tomorrow. Then they all herd an alarm went off, they all tense while looking down the other side of the dark street, then they all look back to each other, all knowing automatically what the other was thinking. They all drop their now forgotten posters before jumping up to a near by building, and all making a quiet and stealthy bee line to the sound of the alarm. When they did manage to get there they herd the alarm being cut off, but they could still see a rather suspicious thing in front of the store. There was a huge truck in front of it, the cargo that was hook up to the truck was white having no logo that could give a some what good reason to be standing in front of the building before it. Then they notice the guys, thugs and girls taking lots and lots of cartons of all sorts of chemicals and such.

"Well what are we waitin' for?" Raph ask, now pulling out his Sais, Leo eyes open in the smallest bit of shock before turning into annoyance.

"Raph wait, we need a plan" To late for Leo, Raph already jump down from the building. "Raph!" Leo yelled, they really did need a plan, no matter if they were common street thugs or not.

"Well, looks like we're going" Donnie said before jumping down, following after his brother.

"Alright," Mikey said before pulling out his chucks. "BOOYAKASHA" He yelled before jumping, Leo quickly calm himself down as best as he could before screwing it and pulling out his 2 swords before jumping down, landing with grace before charging at the thugs like his brothers did. Raph was the first to attack an unsuspected mugger, he look up in shock as his partner stop from holding the other side of the carton. Raph landed a well done kick on his side where his arm block it, but still cause pain none the less. Raph landed gracefully on the ground crouching a little before turning to the still shock partner and aiming a punch to his face.

Donnie came next taking out his staff before giving it a spin before charging at a more aware person now. The guys look at Donnie before surprisingly getting into a stance with his arms up, his fist blocking his fist and his legs spread apart. Donnie took his staff to hit the guy on the head with impressive speed, but the guys barley dodge it, making an attack to Donnie side, which Donnie thankfully miss and this time hitting the guy on the head. Then another one came behind him with a crowbar, Donnie took his staff and block the path the crowbar was making for his head and having it stop inches away, before tossing the guys off him and aiming to take him down, with some actual difficulty. Soon Mikey and Leo join in and they had lots of fun, beating the crap out of all the guys. But they could help but notice that thugs they were fighting were tougher, kind of difficult to beat. They actual look like they know some things, like proper ways to punch and such, also dodges and other methods in fighting. But the turtles were still better then them but far, but taking them out slightly slower and they did get some bruises and a few cuts here and there as well. But they seemed as if they were an endless.

"uhg, how many of these guys are there?" Donnie complain, one coming at him with a pipe, he easily block it before pushing the guy back a little and taking his staff and sweeping it under his feet knocking him down. But the guy got up and instead went to one of his other brother, all working in a pattern where if they got knock down by one guy they would go to another so they wouldn't be able to predict their attacks, interesting. Then Donnie felt a shiver go up his body when he was suddenly grab by a claw like hand wrapping around his body before lifting him up, he was turn around to meet the ever so lovely showing of Rahzar face.

"Oh crap" Donnie said, looking at the double mutated dogs eye color eyes. He herd a growl before he was thrown into one of his other brother, which was Leo.

Mikey landed a punch on one of the guys, smiling since he was taking these guys down from left to right with no problem. Then he felt himself jump a mile high in the air when something was fired at him, he miss the blue glowing bullet before it hit the ground turning the spot it landed on into ice. Mikey turned around to see tiger claw, growling dangerously, apparently not looking too happy.

"Tiger claw, haven't seen you in a while" Mikey said with nervousness. He then made an attack to Mikey, which he barely dodge before he began to run looking for his closet brother.

Raph grin while he grab a guy before throwing him to another coming guy landing them both to the ground, then some one tried to attack Raph from behind. He turned around just in time to lift his hand up blocking the guys hand just underneath his fist that held a pipe, before grabbing the wrist and kicking him in the gut before he threw him to the others, making the pile of humans bigger.

"Not bad" Came a Brazilian accent before Raph narrowly dodge a pair of robot legs. He turned to see fish face, still as ugly as ever.

"Fish face!" Raph said in slight shock.

"Tiger claw, haven't seen you in a while" came Mikey voice, Raph turned to indeed see Tiger claw glaring a Mikey. Fish face notice Raph was distracted and took the chance to attack doing a well done kick to Raph side, causing him to be thrown over to the now small pile of turtles. The turtles look up as they saw a good number of their enemies surrounding them, trapping them against the wall. The turtles got up, standing to full attention and then tensing, holding their weapons ready attack if necessary.

"Well, it looks like we got the turtles right were we want them." Rahzar stated with what was supposable a grin, even though his was impossible to tell with his mutated face.

"Yeah right, ain't gonna happen" Raph said, his stance daring Rahzar to try.

"Yeah" Mikey agreed "I mean, we kick your butts all the time, what makes you think this is going to go any different." Mikey ask in a smart ass tone voice, Rahzar growled angrily, but then they were all stop by a surprising figure, jumping to the ground. Their enemies however did not look shock like expected, their faces showing nothing but monotone.

"I am the difference in your fight" The woman said, the others look at her, taking in her figured and image.

"Awesome! Another baddie to name" Mikey exclaim, the other ignored him.

"Who are you?" Leo ask, pointing his sword slightly towards her.

"I know, he name is-"

"Kala" Kala voice said, barely muffled underneath the mask.

"Huh?" Donnie ask.

"My name is Kala and I am a servant of the great Shredder." Kala said, the guys figured she would be smiling if they would have been able to see her face "and I am here to steal chemicals needed to return his daughter Karai back to normal since you _freaks_ mutated her" Kala said, now sounding slightly mad, Raph also felt familiar anger when she insulted them, even though his brother would probably never know, he hated being called a freak, and he also felt anger when some one called him or his brothers freaks.

"Wait" Donnie said, in the tone that said something was wrong. "What kind of chemicals are you stealing?" Donnie ask, Kala huff as if the answer to too good for Donnie to know, but none the less she did answer.

"Some rare chemicals that are none of your business, for you will die, making it a waste of time to tell you" She stated, Donnie how ever frown.

"Well, tell the brilliant sciencetist that the chemicals that you're stealing are no where near the right ones needed to make retro mutagen." He said, Kala glared at him in anger of his words and yet interest as well.

"And how would you know that?' She ask, her eyes narrowing under her mask.

"Because I've made Retro mutagen before and I know for a fact that I didn't use any of those chemicals." Donnie said, then he stop, realizing his possible huge mistake.

"Donnie!" Leo snap, also realizing what Donnie just said.

"Uh – oh" Donnie gulp, he felt himself being elbow to the side by Raph.

"Great one genius," Raph also snap.

"Ha! Ha! Donnie pulled a Mikey" Mikey stated in his laughing like voice, the others turned to glare at him momentarily before returning to Kala hidden glaring face.

"You Lie" She snap, Donnie was about to open and ready to tell her how he was right when he was given another deadly glare from Leo, Making Donnie stop from saying anything else. "The Shredders servants are always right, other wise they are unworthy of the Shredder" She said, Kala then look like she wanted to say more, but then decided not to. "Enough talk" She snap to no one particularly "Tie them up." The turtles look for which one was going to 'tie them up' when they realize it was Tiger claw as he held up a gun, aiming it at them. The gun then shot at them, Leo and Donnie were the only ones able to jump out of the way in time, before the 'gun' shot out a net, trapping both Mikey and Raph.

"Get the other 2" Kala snap as Leo and Donnie had escape by jumping out of the way and slipping past their surprise enemies. Rahzar Growled out in anger, now aiming his clawed hand towards Donnie. Donnie used his Bo staff the block the attack but when he went for another blow Donnie then jump up having the hand go underneath him, cramming it deeply into the brick wall behind him.

Leo had made past the surprise Fish Face since he was expecting Leo to be caught by then. Fish Face then tried to use his robotic legs to take down Leo, but with Leo sword he was able to cut through the metal of his robotic legs with no problem. Fish face gasp in shock as he fell down for the count. Then Leo herd some one quickly approaching him from behind. Leo turned just in time to stop a 'surprise attack' from Kala, her demon face mask now closer up to Leo, but he didn't draw back in surprise or the unpleasantly closeness of the creepy mask. He stared back at it, as if the mask blue eyes were real.

After Rahzar got his hand stuck in the brick wall Donnie then turned his attention to his trap brothers. Raph and Mikey were stuck in some silver elastic netting, the bag wiggling with obvious attempts from both captives trying to escape.

"Guys get us out of here" Raph annoyed and piss off voice snap.

"Bros, I think I'm blind, I can't see anything, I'M BLIND" Mikey panicking voice also came out. He quickly ran up to the bag, using his brain on how to quickly and safely open it. He then saw the top was automatically wrap together tightly but not tied, making it an effective way to trap any person they wanted and yet it they could open up with ease and impressive quickness.

"Hold on," Donnie then said, grabbing the top of the bag "I'll get ya out of their in a sec" He said before quickly working on the top of the bag, thanking the god that his brain could solve a puzzle or undo knots and other similar things in less then 1 minuet. As Donnie work on it Rahzar had just removed his hand from the wall, growling at it before turning to a distracted Donnie. He had no idea Tiger Claw was also looking at the distracted Donnie, they both waited for the perfect time to strike, neither of them realizing that the other was planning to attack him.

"Almost, got it" Donnie mutter to himself, he just had one more 'knot' to do…and done. Donnie smiled in pride as he pulled the plastic netting down so his brothers were now free. Mikey to huge gasp of breath as if he had been suffocating, which Donnie had doubted it, and figured Mikey was over reacting. Raph eyes were once again adjusting the sudden new lights, and when he did gain his complete eye sight back he saw Rahzar ready to pounce on them at any second.

"Donnie look out" Raph said, only loud enough for him to hear, Donnie didn't even turn around to acknowledge the danger, he trusted his brothers judgment as he then stood getting ready to jump, Raph did the same and Mikey thankfully following their lead. Just as Rahzar jump, swing his clawed hand to the group, the turtles jump out of the way by jumping on the same wall they had been trap by and using it to jump high above Rahzar before they landed on one of the 3 over size white semi trucks. He had been following their movements he did not see Tiger Claw who had jump at the same time, and being faster he jump into Rahzar way without any hope of getting out of the way. This cause Rahzar clawed hand to smash into Tiger Claw, causing his him to grunt in pain as he smash into the same truck the turtles on top of it, the truck being barely lucky that it did not fall over.

Leo push Kala off of him before making another attempt to hit her, Kala used her own larger Katana to slam into his to smaller ones to block him, the pulling back to make a graceful and yet powerful blow to his slightly vulnerable side. He pulled away from it just in time before attempting to land the sword onto her open side, Kala spin around to block it with enough force to send Leo Katana's up leaving his whole front expose, but Kala had to readjust herself and when she was in a proper stance to attack she was to late as Leo was ready to fight once again. This continued this dance of swords until they had made their way to the white trucks, seeing his brothers just landing their, Leo took his Katanas and Push Kala sword up high enough to land a kick to her stomach, giving him time to run to his brother and to discuss a plan. He jump onto the hood of the semi before maneuver his way to the back part of the truck. His brothers stood their catching their breath, he quickly ran up behind them, causing them to look behind them to turned behind them, their faces holding relief while holding down their weapons a little.

"Is every one okay?' Leo ask, being quick and to the point, Donnie and the others nodded.

"Leo we need a plan to get out of here" Donnie exclaim, Leo nodded while his mind was racing for some idea.

"Well, ya got a plan or not?" Raph ask, then they stop when they herd of something on the other side of the semi, they turned around to see Kala, standing tall with her sword ready to attack. Every one tense before they took a stance to fight, Kala obviously deciding how to attack.

"Well I'm open for suggestions," Leo stated, every one now thinking of a plan.

'Man this is so not like the movies' Mikey thought as he was getting ready to attack 'not like in the batman comic where just when the Penguin was about to freeze batman but then the cops came and he had to run so he wouldn't get cua-' then Mikey gasp when a brilliant idea came to his head.

"Guys I have an idea" He exclaim, every stop to stare at Mikey in shock.

"You, have an idea?" Leo ask, Mikey nodded.

"I feel scared" Donnie whispered, not sure weather idea would help or end up killing them all. But they were nock out of their thoughts when Raph was suddenly attack by Kala, his Sais barely able to block her just in time.

She then brought he leg up and stomp on his feet, he yelp in pain and shock, causing her to pounce on him, using her body weight to trap him while he tried to push her off.

"Well some one do something" Raph exclaim, Donnie and Leo look at each other before Leo turned to Mikey.

"What do you need?" He ask, Mikey grin.

"Just give me a minuet or so," He said, Leo gave a short nod before he and Donnie turned to attack Kala. But as they went to Raph the barely missed the claws of Rahzar, his claws griping on the top of the truck, he brought his head up to where it was above the actual top of the trucks roof, Donnie was the first to act while taking his Bo Staff and began to whack him on top of the head, which eventually cause him to fall to the growled, growling as he grip his head, Mean while Leo had knock Kala off of Raph before the both of them began to attack Raph. As they attack Raph had stolen a glance at Mikey, and felt utter confusion and slight anger when he saw Mikey on the phone.

"Mikey, if your secret plan is ordering pizza I'll beat ya so hard you won't be able eat anything for a whole year" Raph voice threaten before dodging another attack from Kala and also barely missing Tiger Claw fist, since he had already recovered and was now in the fight as.

Mikey ignored Raph as he continued to talk to the other person of the phone.

"Ya on 5th and Midway…..okay…okay bye" Mikey said, just finishing his call just then Kala came flying over, being knock out from Leo and now landing on the other 3 trucks, and on the one Mikey was on. Mikey was slightly surprise before he quickly put up his T-phone before grabbing his nun chucks. Kala turned towards him, her demon face creeping Mikey out on unbelievable levels.

"You freak, DIE!" Kala exclaim as she then pounce towards Mikey, her swords thrusting towards him with no mercy what so ever.

"well, you don't scare me, BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey cried out as he jump out of the way before making an attempt move to strike and possible knock out Kala, but it was easily block before Mikey was then push back, causing him to fall down. Before he could even attempt to get up and fight Kala push he foot onto his chest, her Katana roughly scooting the nun chucks away from him before resting just a few inches away from his neck.

"Any last words scum?" She ask, Mikey look at her fake pale blue demon eyes, then at her sword, guessing he didn't have any, Kala brought her sword back ready to drive it into his neck, before that's when Kala herd it, the faint sound of…..police sirens.

"What dah" Kala mutter, turning her head towards the sound of the sirens, before she was then knock off by none other then Raph.

"Stay away from my brother" Raph threaten as his well done kick landed Kala off the truck on her to land some what gracefully on the ground. She growled up in annoyance before one of her thugs came running towards her.

"Mistress, there's a problem" He said, "The police are coming here" He said, now catching Kala attention.

"What?" She ask, the thug continued.

"Some nut tip them off and it turns out the police station only 8 blocks away, only reason they ain't here is cause there some traffic problems and something about a wreck but they'll be here in four minuets at most" He warn, Kala grip her fist before coming up with her best 'escape plan'.

"Tell the men to grab as many cargos of the chemicals as they can in within 3 minuets, then have them load up and ship out, and make sure every leave, do not leave a trace that any freaks or us have been here" She commanded, the thug did a quick bow before he turned and quickly ran to got tell and follow out the orders.

After Raph knock miss sun shine down he turned his attention to his little brother, who was still thankfully un harm except for the few bruises and cuts he had gotten earlier.

"You okay bro?" Raph ask before offering a hand, which Mikey took before he was brought up from the ground.

"Ya, I think I'm okay" Mikey said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Raph smiled before he then notice the sound of sirens coming closer.

"Hope those cops don't come any closer" Raph said, Mikey look at Raph before he got that look on his face that said he knew something that Raph didn't know.

"Mikey?" Raph ask, Mikey look up at Raph before giving out a small laugh before he admit his small secret.

"Ya…we about that….um…I sort of…called…the cops on them" Mikey said the last part quietly, excepting Raph to exploded….he wasn't disappointed.

"you WHAT!" Raph scream into Mikey ear, then Raph and Mikey turned to see that Donnie and fearless had jump on the truck they both turned to look at Raph and Mikey before running closer to them.

"What happen?" Leo ask.

"What did Mikey do?" Donnie ask, since he had herd Raph exploded about something.

"Mikey called the cops on us" Raph exclaim, the other 2 now giving Mikey a 'are you insane' look on their face.

"What" Mikey ask, as if offended "I told you I had a idea" He pointed at, every one slap their fore head in a 'how stupid can you get' Leo however used his brain to think. Kala and Shredder thugs were about to steel a ton load of chemicals, the cops were coming which means humans would see them, which means they needed a plan to stop thugs as best as they could while not having the humans spot them.

"Okay here's what we do" Leo said, catching every ones attention, even Raph. "Raph and me will take out the remaining thugs that are still trying to steel some of the chemicals while Mikey and Donnie try to stop one of the trucks from leaving at the most. Alright?" Leo ask, every one nodded before they all jump into action. Leo and Raph jump off the truck and with their weapons drawn, they both landed on a random thug that was carrying some nameless carton.

Kala growled in annoyance as he was about to jump down and attack before Tiger voice stop her.

"We must go now" He said, Kala ignored him as she again turned her attention to the turtles.

"After I teach them a lesson." But she was forcefully pulled back.

"If the cops catch us then Shredder will be expose to the world and all of his plans will be put on hold and possible destroyed." Tiger Claw snap, Kala growled again, but stop as she thought about it, as much as she hated to admit it, his logic made sense.

"Fine" She said, figuring they had a minuet left before any cops would show up "Purple Dragons, disappear" Kala yelled out loud. The thugs that were still standing, which was surprisingly almost all of them except for one that was now being carried to one of the trucks. The purple Dragons quickly all ran to the trucks, picking up any of their rip clothing, some even going as far as whipping of some blood with their gloves, which they all had on. Soon almost all of them were in a truck, all checking on the cargo they did manage to steel. Rahzar stood now the dizziness he felt when the turtles had smash his head rather hard on a wall disappeared, he saw all of them men heading towards the truck. He saw Tiger Claw and Kala both standing on top of it, waiting for the men to quickly load before they would move out.

"What's going on?" Rahzar ask himself.

"We are leaving" Fish face said, Rahzar turned to see Fish face, trying to drag himself with his arms to get closer to the trucks. "I would not mind a little help" he also added, Rahzar growled. He rather not help, but the Shredder also might get mad at him, and that something he did not want, the Shredder on his bad side. So he reluctantly grab the mutant fish by the tail before he began to walk quickly to the truck, not carrying fish face all that gently either.

"Ow, watch the head" Fish face snap.

"Quiet your whinning" Rahzar also snap back, finally making it to a truck with just enough room in the back from him and Fish face. Tiger Claw and Kala carefully seated themselves into one of the trucks as well, Tiger claw look over to see the couple of thugs that were occupied by turtles, trying to fight them so they could in the least get past them, but where failing.

"What about the others?" He ask, Kala snorted.

"Leave them," She said, "Don't worry if they got caught by the police, they won't crack, I guarantee it." She stated, she then bang on the side of the truck, then the driver bang on it a few times before they began to drive away, Kala made sure to close the truck so no one would see Tiger Claw. "And besides, we have enough chemicals as it is" She said, knowing that her men had gather, in the least, 5 box's of each chemicals in the lab, including several vials with surely more then enough chemicals Baxter Stockman supposable needed ingredients for the retro mutagen.

Mean while Donnie and Mikey had been also trying their best to fight off the thugs in the truck. They were strong, but so were they. Donnie had manage to open to driver seat and just as the other 2 left he grab the guy and threw him out, Mikey had taken the guy on the other side, also throwing him out.

"Tie them up" Leo called out. The others had nodded, since Leo and Raph had finish beating the few guys that had just happen to be to weak to fight were left, which was only 4. None the less each turtle brought their own guy they had knock out into a small pile with their backs touching each other, then Leo, who had founded a rope. Took it and quickly tied them together.

"Is that all of them?" Raph ask, Donnie and the others nodded confirming that all of the tugs they had manage to catch where caught. Then they herd the sound of police sirens turning onto the street the chemical lab was on.

"Alright team, lets go" Leo commanded, all of the turtles nodded before they all turned to the closes ally way, they ran into it before being meet with the old fashion not at all unusual fire escape. They quickly ran up it, going higher and higher until they reach the top and ran off, leaving nothing of their existence except for the thugs that would only be look upon as crazy if they told any one of their existence.

OKAY END OF THE CHAPTER, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED BUT I HAVE NO INTERNET CONNECTION FROM WHERE I WROTE THIS, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE STORY, AND I HOPE THE 'ACTION' PART WAS OKAY, IT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THAT, HOPE IT WAS GOOD. ANY WHO, I KNOW ITS WAY PASS BUT HAPPY NEW YEARS AND IF YOU WANT HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS. WILL UPDATE VERY SOON.

LOVE

BLUE ROZE


	15. Evil Schemes and Sweet Dreams

TMNT Time:

June 9, 2015

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie all walk home, after making it to the sewers they had slowed so the cuts and bruises they had would not sting as much. Even though they tried not to show the cuts hurt, besides being the fact that they were small they still hurt like any one else would have felt. The walk was silent, and no one really minded, except for Mikey, who didn't really like silence.

"So….ah, that went well" Just as Mikey said that Leo and Raph stop in place. They both turned towards Mikey both with very unhappily looking expressions on their face. Mikey gulp.

"That went well?" Leo ask "You called the cops on us!" He exclaim, now both him and Raph crossing their arms in a very unpleasing way, Mikey gulp again, oh boy, he should have brought up Pizza instead.

"Well, actually I called the police on Kala and stuff." Mikey said, hoping to help his case, but it didn't.

"Well ya can't do that either moron." Raph snap, now Mikey got confused.

"Well why not, they're bad guys and maybe they could help to catch shredder and stuff." Mikey exclaim, Donnie could feel Leo and Raph really starting to get tick off, so taking it as his responsibility to try and save his youngest brother, he quietly stood in front of Mikey before he began to gentle explain the problem.

"Mikey, we can't call the cops because if they did find shredder they would also learn about mutants and probably about us." Donnie explain, Mikey thought about it, he always the most naïve when it came to the fact that humans would never except them, he still thought their was a chance of acceptance, but the others always shoot it down. But he still was determine for a different answer. "And if they find out about us all sorts of hunters, scientist, maybe even the government, and all sorts of people would be after us" Donnie explain, Mikey took the information in before he frown.

"But wouldn't they leave us alone if they knew we mean them no harm? Or that we've been fight some one like the shredder all this time?" He ask, all the turtles sigh, Mikey would never understand.

"Look, why don't you just go get a pizza okay, for a snack." Leo said since he knew every one was probably hungry after that battle and he also knew that it would be better if Mikey just went his own way for now.

"Sure," Mikey said, unenthusiastically as he began to make his way to the pizza shop. Mikey was the least hurt, so it wouldn't bother him much, and besides, it was pizza, and Leo knew Mikey would soon have a happier attitude.

Raph and the others made it to the lair in less then 5 minuets, as they walk in they were met with the sight of Bella and April playing a game. Bella look up and she smile widely when she saw he new friends, and especially Raphie.

"Raphie!" She called out, before she quickly stood up and ran to Raph, Raph was shock since he still wasn't use to Bella, but he smiled when she ran and gave his left leg a big old bear hug. Raph laugh as he bent down and grab Bella by the sides before he pick her up and lifted her high in the air.

"And how are you doing kid?" He ask, Bella giggled as she was held high in the air, no one ever held her like that before, but she loved it…..and she loved it especially with Raphie.

"Good" She said in an all happy voice "April and I were watching some Courage" Bella said, the others look at Raph curious, but he ignored them as he smirk, then Leo realize something.

"Hey Bella, weren't you suppose to be in bed an hour ago. It was 10, and after they all agreed 9 o'clock would be a better bed time, even if Donnie thought different. They all look at April curiously as she realize they were all staring at her.

"I tried to get her to bed, but she wouldn't go unless Raph tuck her in," April said in defense, every one was shock, but not as shock as Raph as he look at the girl that was now in his arms, leaning against his chest.

"Please Raphie?" She ask, Raph felt his heart tug as he saw her most adorable and loving face in the world. Her Tie Dye green colored eyes were so big and wide, her lip was out in yet another adorable way, and her hands rest under head as she beg him to tuck her in bed. Raph couldn't say no even if the universe depended on it.

"Sure" Raph said, a smile on his face, he was thankful Bella was too tired to notice his cut or bruises. Bella smiled as she turned to the others.

"Good night" She said before Raph began to walk away, but she could still see them. Donnie, Leo, and April smiled at that.

"Good night"  
>Donnie said, as well as did Leo and April as Bella was taken to be tuck in. Once Raph and Bella were out of ear shoot, April turned her head to the others.<p>

"What happen, and where did those cuts come from?" April said now noticing the injuries that littered Donnie and Leo. They both look at one another, before they began to explain the battle they had gone through.

Baxter Stockman, now a mutant fly, sat in his 'lab of doom' as he work on the possible greatest scientific discovery in the century… retro mutagen. He just needed a few more ingredients.

"Stockman" Buzz kill jump in surprise as he turned around, to see his master before him. His dark eyes stared at him, meant to put fear into him, which it always did.

"Yes – buzz – master shredder?" He ask, standing up as straight as he could for a mutant bug.

"We have brought the ingredients that you requested." Shredder said, suddenly a few of the many new purple dragon thugs appeared, carrying a few of the crates they had stolen before they then carefully set the crates down in front of Stockman. Stockman buzz in delight as he quickly flew over to the crates before he open it with his new strength and carefully pulled out some of the vials.

"This is per – buzz – ect, the retro mutagen will be made in no time." Buzz kill exclaim, a small sound of a buzz was endlessly herd all over the place.

"Then make it" The shredder said, catching Buzz kill slightly off guard.

"What?" he buzz.

"Make the retro mutagen now" Kala snap, now making her appearance from behind him, Buzz kill almost had a heart attack, but none the less he nodded.

"Yes I wi – buzz – ll make the retro mutagen – buzz – now" He said, before he quickly grab some of the vials and quickly went to work. Buzz kill felt eeriness as he work, having the shredder and him numerous henchmen watching you could make a guy….or mutant fly nervous.

"Is it done yet?" Bradford ask.

"Almost" Buzz kill said as he carefully added another drop of Mercury to a beaker. It was 10 more minuets after he had just finish putting it into a beaker.

"Now, we have to – buzz – test it, but I am cer – buzz – tain I have created retro – buzz - mutagen" Baxter exclaim, now in his hand was a syringe of retro mutagen. The shredder stared at it, then he moved his head towards Kala, Kala nodded already knowing what to do. She then pulled out a syringe she had of her own and then plunge it into the back of fish face, in a safe way of course.

"Ah" Fish face cried out in shock and pain, his new robotic legs straitening as if they were real. Kala took a bit of his red blood before pulling it out, leaving a small bit of blood dripping from the small hole he now had. "Hey watch it bitch" He snap, Kala paid him no attention as she then approach a confused and slightly fearful fly buzz kill. When she was few inches away, she handed him the syringe.

"Test it" She said, buzz kill then relax as he realize what she meant. Buzzing in relief he took the syringe with fish face mutant blood. He then turned to his table and put the large syringe of 'retro mutagen' into a beaker and he put a drop of blood onto a slider. Then he took an eye dropper an and took a small bit of retro mutagen and carefully put a drop onto the blood, turning it into a more blackish color. He then place it underneath his microscope. Buzz kill saw the mutated cell, now covered in what look like spikes on it as he watch it. He saw the black retro mutagen slowly creep over the cell, before covering it completely. He saw as the cell tried to escape it, trying to escape but was stop, as he saw the green cell slowly absorbing the black substance. Once it absorb it all the cell spikes slowly began to suck back into the cell.

'Yes' Buzz Kill thought 'just a few seconds and the blood would become normal' He thought excitingly. However, just when the spikes were about to be suck in the cell, that is until the cell began to shake, it did for a total of 10 second before the spikes suddenly shot out, becoming 3 times as big.

"What" He exclaim.

"What is the matter?" Fish face ask, even though the look on his face gave him an idea.

"It did not work….did it" Tiger Claw ask, he didn't real care if it work or not, but he was still none the less curious. The shredder felt his anger rise, Buzz kill began to stutter.

"It don't unde – buzz – er stand, it should wor – buzz – k." He said standing up still staring in shock at the mutagen.

"Well it didn't" Rahzar stated, he new his master was mad and he hope to hell he was the one going to get the honor of slicing the same bug that had humiliating and almost killing him several times.

"But master I ca – buzz – n find it, I just need mor-"

"SILENCE" Shredder snap, cause Buzz Kill to shut up. "You have failed me for the last time Stockman, and even tried to betray me numbers of times, but now…this was the ultimate frailer. Bradford, kill him" He said, Rahzar smiled as his claws extended, he slowly began to walk towards Baxter. Buzz kill now realizing that he really was going to be killed.

'no' Baxter thought ' I will not die this way' he then use his wings and flew up, Rahzar growled and jump up before he slash his claws, Baxter yelled in pain as he felt one f wing tear with a large rip in it, making it impossible to fly. He then look up after he had check his wing from his place on the grown, he look up to see Rahzar claws, ready to kill him.

"Please h – buzz – ave merc-" he never had a chance to finish, for Rahzar claws came down into Baxter head, cutting it in half. No one flinch as the brown colored blood spilled the floor, Rahzar sigh in happiness, finally the little bug was gone, and dead.

"Clean it up" Kala snap to 2 of her thugs, that had also not flinch during his death. Shredder sigh as Tiger Claw thought of a question.

"What will we do now master?" He ask, Shredder sigh.

"I am going to ask the Krrang if they can cure Karai, for any cost" Kala perk up at that sound. Shredder, the great Shredder ask for help…no that couldn't be.

"No master, don't ask for their help" Kala yelled causing every one eyes to turn towards her. "You do not need the assistance of such scum" She exclaim, Shredder sigh….Kala was indeed a good servant of his, but she had trouble of accepting such things as allies.

"Yes Kala, but the Krrang have given us much technology and other devices and had ask little in return, and they are the only ones possible of making retro mutagen." The Shredder explain, Kala thought over this, but then began to smile as she knew of a way that would require the great shredder to ask for help.

"Master" she said "You don't need to ask these freaks for help…there is something else you can do." She said, the shredder look at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Explain what you're talking about?" He ask, Kala smiled. She reach into one of her hidden compartments in her armor and pulled out a purple piece of paper. She walk closer to the shredder and handed him the paper. The shredder took the paper and stared at it. He saw a little 4 year old girl face on it, even thought the paper was purple the picture of the girl had its own natural color of a black background and a sleep face that also had brunette color hair on her head. The shredder actually knew this girl, he look at the information below, seeing what confirm his recondition of the girl. The name, Isabella. The age, and every thing else as well, confirming the girl.

"Who made this?" The shredder ask, Kala smiled.

"The turtles did, my men saw them hanging them up and such." She said, the shredder smiled as he stared at the paper.

"Are you sure she can be trusted" The shredder said, he already could see a plan, but he wasn't sure if one so small and so gullible could be trusted, but Kala held no worry.

"She has been train by the best trainer in deception, and is only loyal to her father….master shredder" Kala said, smiling at the picture.

"But how will this help in fixing Karai?" He ask, Kala smiled.

"According to the purple one, he has made retro mutagen before. And I had one of my men look into this….and according to the dogs freak diary, the purple one had actually found a cure that works." She said, the others turned towards Bradford who was shock and now mad.

"How did you find my journal!" He snap.

"Brad ford, is that true?" Rahzar stop when he realize the shredder was staring at him, he gulp but nodded.

"Yes Master"

"Then why am I knowing this now?" He snap, Brad ford gulp but explain.

"I never thought of it," He admitted, the shredder glared at him, but then turned his attention to Kala. "If this is true, the Bella will trick him into a trap, and when we catch him, we will force him to do it….or else." He said, Kala smiled.

"Yes, and when that happens, we will get your revenge and your daughter back." Kala said, underneath the mask Shredder smiled and so did Kala as he then gave another glance at the little girl. He knew that one of the turtles would probably quickly care for the girl, and weather it would be the purple one like he desired or perhaps the orange or red one, he knew one thing. This girl would bring down his greatest rival with the same thing that had started this rivalry, she would defeat them with deception, and love.

Raph sigh as he walk towards his room, once there he carefully open the door using his foot. Bella head rested on his shoulder as he then gently set her on the bed.

"So, Bella, did ya cough at all while we were gone?" Raph ask.

"A little" Bella admit, her sneezing had stop but she still did cough violently, but not as often. Raph frown at the answer, he whish it was a 'no' instead, but oh well.

"Well a little sleep will help ya, okay?" He ask, Bella nodded, but then frown as she was set on the bed. "What wrong?" He ask, Bella look nervous, she didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't like the bed, so she decided to be honest.

"I don't like the bed" She said, catching Raph off guard.

"Ya don't?" He ask, Bella nodded "Is it too soft or hard or somethin'?" He ask, Bella shook her head.

"No its just…..I don't like beds in general, they're not what I usually sleep on" She admitted, Raph thought about this, now confused.

"Then what do ya usually sleep on?" He ask, Bella smiled.

"Hammocks" She said, now that was a bit of a shock.

"Hammocks?" Raph ask, Bella nodded.

"Ya, beds are to soft, but Hammocks make you feel like you're flying when you sleep on them." She explain, Raph thought about it.

'Hammocks?' he thought 'hmm, not the usual thing kids sleep on,' he then look at Bella face, begging to sleep on a hammock, Raph smiled. 'Then again, wouldn't kill to give the kid something comfortable for her to sleep on.' Raph look around until he found what he wanted, a long and large white blanket, one he use during the winter. But it was summer, and he could find a replacement by winter. He took the blanket and look for somewhere to put it, he smiled when he saw some hooks above his ceiling. The original reason for those he had no idea but no they had another reason. Look for a stool to reach the roof, he found one and after moving it underneath him he quickly step on it and began to expertly tie one end to a hook. And then he did the other side to a fairly far away hook. Once that was done Raph step back to look at the Hammock. It was safely far away from the wall, shelf, and ect so that it could swing back and forth with out any trouble. Raph turned to see Bella smiling.

"Well, there ya go, a hammock" He said, Bella smiled so big she then jump off the bed and ran to the Hammock. Before he could help her Bella used the stool to step on it before she then rolled into the cent of the Hammock, causing it to rock back and forth quickly. Bella giggle and Raph chuckled.

"Well some one ready for bed." He said, Bella nodded, but then frown.

"But I need a blanket and a pillow….oh and Teddy" Bella said, Raph smirk as he then turned around. A few seconds later he return with a blanket and teddy, Bella smiled as she took teddy and saw Raph mostly cover her with a blanket.

"And now a pillow" Raph said to himself, looking around, but all he saw was his pillow, and s-

"How about that one" Bella said, pointing to spike old pillow, Raph stared at the pillow, and felt like he had seen a ghost as he saw memories of his beloved pet fly through his head. Raph sigh as he stared at it, Bella notice how sad Raph suddenly look and now was worried she did something impolite or rude.

"Sorry Raphie, I di-" she started but Raph hush her.

"No….. it alright" He said, Raph pick up the ivy colored pillow and gave it to Bella. She look at the Pillow, already guessing that this pillow was important to Raphie, she smiled as she then look at Raphie.

"I promise I'll take good care of it" She promise, Raph smiled as he saw Bella set the pillow carefully behind her and then rested her head on it. Raph then took the blanket and tuck it underneath her chin.

"Well, ya want a bed time story…..or"

"No" Bella said before she yawn "I'm really tired but maybe later you can tell me one" Bella said, a smile on her face.

"Well, good night then" Raph said, he was just about to walk away before Bella then shoot up out of bed.

"Wait!" She cried causing Raph to stop, quickly turning his head to the now wide awake girl

"What is it" He ask no concern.

"Come here," she ordered, Raph was a little surprise but none the less came closer, once in front of her Bella did a motion with her finger with meant she want Raphie face closer. Raph brought his face closers to hers, and he was shock when Bella then gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Raph green eyes watch as Bella smiled before she tuck her self into bed, now looking tired once again.

"Good night Raphie" She said, Raph saw as Bella feel asleep with in seconds, he then smiled. He look behind him to make sure he was completely alone, before he bent down and gave a gentle kiss on Bella head. He then pulled back and smiled.

"Night Bella, sweet dreams"

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE U LIKE IT AND WILL WRITE MORE SOON, AND PLEASE REVIEWS, REMEMBER, I LIVE ON THEM.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	16. Training, playing, scaring, and caring

TMNT date:

June 11, 2015

Raph sigh as he stared at the TV, it had been a day since he and his brothers had battle Kala, it was not really clear who won that, but they knew for sure of their new enemy. He watch the news, listening how crime rate had sky rocket in 3 days. Robberies were every where, almost every known store, bank, business, and ect were being stolen from, even pick pocketing had increase as well. Raph sigh, just what he needed to hear, the city losing it mind to an over load of criminals, and all from an 'secret organization' known as the Purple Dragons.

"- it said that this organization is also well known in Europe, Japan, and China. The Purple Dragon are said to be a massive organization that do just about every dirty crime known. Drugs, prostitution, murder, smuggling, illegal weaponry selling, and many other crimes and now it would appear they had made it to our fair city. Of course the police department has its best detective and police officers on the case. And that all today, for Grody _**to the Max's**_"

Raph sigh even more at the news, and now they have crime happening so bad that police officers and detectives will be all over the place, which means their identities as mutants was now twice as much in danger. Just fucking great.

"Raph" came Donnie voice, if Raph was surprise he didn't show it as he turned his head to Donnie, the most board and annoyed look on his face.

"What?" He ask.

"Its training time" He said, Raph then got up with no enthusiasm as he and Donnie made their way to the Dojo, they saw Leo and Mikey warming up, but no sensei.

"Well, where's Master Splinter" Raph ask, Leo answered.

"He took April on a special training exercise for today, which means he left me in charge for training" Leo said, Raph sigh, this was going to be a looong training exercise. He was right, for an hour they went over countless forms, and they had to do them slowly so that they look proper and were not sloppy. Raph swore the only reason he didn't snap at his brother was because Bella happen to be watching, other wise he would have practically attack Leo for his endless comments like:

'Your kick was sloppy'

'Your stance is a little wrong'

'Your doing this wrong'

And the comments were all at him, you know what something like that could do to a hot head like Raph, it was making him wishing he could give up his arm to at least yell at Leo to _just_ _SHUT __**UP**_! But no, he had to listen to Mr. Perfect and fearless leader go on and on how he was doing everything wrong while Mikey and Donnie were just perfect little brothers with nothing wrong with them, he was the mess up….this was really pissing him off. But then looking at Bella, something in him just couldn't yell in front of her, he just couldn't, for she would get upset, and he didn't want her to get mad. So Raph decided for once to do something along the lines like, asking Leo to stop his comments and that he knew what to do.

"Leo" Raph said in the most calms way than he had ever done…..or even tried, before.

"Raph you forgot to punch" Leo stated, standing there with that smug look. He hadn't even done the next move, he was getting to that punch, why did he have to nag him….why!

"Leo…." Raph tried saying again but nope, again Leo interrupted.

"And you're still going too fast, your form is much sloppier then it should be for you" what was that suppose to mean. Raph was just about to ask that same question, that would no doubt start a fight….until Bella step in.

"Leo can we do something else?" Bella ask, that caught Leo and every one off guard.

"What?" Leo ask, Bella smiled.

"Well, the forms are getting kind of boring so I thought maybe you could do something more exciting. I know you only do that on the weekend but please?" Bella ask. Leo was still shock and Raph was as well, but then he smiled, thank god Bella came in when she did.

"You know I actually wouldn't mind doing something different." Donnie also added.

"Ya I'm with her" Mikey also said in his childish voice. Leo saw every one agreeing with the idea of doing something different, even though he wasn't sure, after all a good form was import just as much as fighting and such.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Leo" Leo look down to see Bella doing puppy eyes, and they were 10 times cuter than Mikey's, and that was saying a lot.

"Well" Leo started, but coming up with no reason not too he sigh. "Alright, I guess we can do a turtle vs. turtle competition." He stated.

"Yes!" Mikey said, even though he wasn't very good at that.

"Alright now we're talkin'" Raph exclaim while Donnie did his signature gap tooth smile.

"Alright then" Leo said before he began. "First up is-"

"Oh me, pick me, meeeeeeeeee" Mikey said, trying to catch Leo attention while jumping up and down like a kid, Bella giggled while the others rolled their eyes.

"Mikey"

"YES, BOOYAKASHA" He exclaim, rubbing it in his brothers face, making Raph tempted to smack him.

"And Donnie" Leo ended, Donnie smirk as Mikey grin before they quickly got into their battle stance for when they fought against each other. Donnie took out his staff and twirled it once before he took it in his right hand, holding it in the middle of the staff while placing it behind him, so he could change it to another form in a matter of seconds to deflexed any attack. Mikey did a serious look as he pulled out his nun chucks, taking them and placing them in a way where if some one were to come at him he would be able to spin and hit them in any way possible.

"I bet you an ice cream that Donnie will win" Bella suddenly whispered to Raph who sat on his knees next to her, Raph was a little shock but then smirk.

"I'd bet my choice of pizza for Mikey to win" He whispered back, Bella then look at Raph with a bit of a surprise seriousness.

"Promise, on your honor?" She ask, that made Raph almost laugh, she kind of reminded him of Leo, only Leo would pull out the 'honor' card when promising something.

"Sure, I promise on my honor" He said, Bella smiled.

"Good, I promise on mine too" She also inform incase Raph thought it would be unfair if only he had promise on his honor.

Donnie Vs. Mikey

Donnie and Mikey stared at each other, Mikey eyes having a playful and only partly serious look in his eyes as Donnie eyes held only that of some one thinking, idea after idea on how to attack Mikey, but he ran out of time when Leo finally yelled out:

"Hajime" Even though it sounded weird coming from Leo, it didn't stop Mikey from jumping up and attacking Donnie. He tried hitting Donnie with his nun chucks, aiming for his head. But Donnie was able to bring his staff to where it block all of Mikey moves, keeping it from hitting him. Mikey hits were so perfect that only the wooden part of his nun chucks hit Donnie staff, but every one makes mistake, and Mikey did when he accidently had his chain from the nun chucks wrap around Donnie staff. Donnie took this chance to then pull Mikey over his shoulder and having him land on the ground. Ending the fight as soon as it began.

"Yame" Leo yelled.

Raph groan as Bella grin in victory.

"I win" She said, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Sure, this round maybe but it won't count until the end of the competition." He said, Bella nodded in agreement before they turned to Leo, after Donnie had kindly help Mikey up.

"Next up is Donnie Vs. Raph" Leo said, Raph smirk as he turned to Bella.

"I bet that I can beat Brainiac with out breakin a sweat for my choice of pizza" He boast, Bella smiled.

"I bet on Donnie for ice cream and _my _choice of pizza" He smirk back, Raph grin.

"Well, looks like your gonna lose." He said before he made his way to the center of the dojo while Mikey went to sit next to Bella.

Raph Vs. Donnie

Raph pulled out his Sais, having them float in the air for a second as he then quickly grab them properly in his hands before he stood in a stance. One of his Sais on the side of his face while the other was pointed at Donnie, as if the weapon itself was challenging him. Donnie took his weapon and this time held it in front of him, ready to deflexed Raph probable charging technique that he always used.

"You know Donnie, I'm a good mode today" Raph started, "Just drop the staff and you won't get hurt." He said, Donnie gave him a disbelieving look.

"Nice try Raph, But I can still beat you, so don't be getting any ideas" Donnie stated. Raph shrug his shoulders before smirking.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya" He said.

"Hajime" Came Leo voice, the Raph did as Donnie predicted. He ran straight at him, no mercy in his moves as he charge him. Raph Sais came straight towards his chest, and it was deflected as predicted by Raph. Raph then kept pushing and pushing, knowing he would easily over power Donnie with out even trying. Donnie frown, knowing he was going to be over powered any second, trying to quickly think of a plan, one quickly came to his head. He took the last of his strength and then push Raph off him if only for a second before dodging to the right, going into a role before turning back to Raph. Raph how ever didn't waste the time when realizing Donnie had just doge his attack, he quickly chase after his rolling away from before he then tackled Donnie to the ground, his Sais forgotten for instead preferring to tackle him to the ground.

Donnie drop his staff from the force of Raph landing on him, after all, for being the 2 shortest Raph made his weight up from his much more muscular body. Donnie groan in pain as he tried to get out of his tackled in position, but it was too late as Raph soon had Donnie pin to the ground, his shell in the air as Raph pulled his arms behind him, keeping him from being able to get out of it.

"when are ya gonna learn, that when I offer you an painless defeat, that you should take the painless defeat?" Raph said, Donnie groan in pain.

"Yame" Leo called out. Raph grin as he stood up, allowing Donnie to get up painfully on his own, he turned to Bella who had a frown on her face.

"Well looks like I won" He said, Bella still kept the frown.

"But now the bets tied." She said, now making Raph see her logic, but then shrug it off.

"I'll fight Leo and then we'll see who winner" He said, Leo frown.

"Sorry Raph, but I'm in charge and the sensei watches the student." He said, Raph rolled his eyes, but decided to say nothing in the sake he for once did not want to go into a fight with his brother.

"Well then, why don't you fight Mikey?" She ask, Mikey eyes widen as he stared at his HUGE and strong older brother who didn't have guilt in beating his 'innocent' little brother into a pulp.

"Ahh, no thank you" He tried, Bella then gave him her big eyes.

"Please?" She ask, Mikey look back at the smirking Raph and then to Bella.

"Don't take this the wrong way Bella, I like you, but like life **a lot** too." He said, Bella nodded before Raph shrug as Donnie then sat down next to her, having Bella now squish between the 2. Bella then thought about this, Mikey wouldn't fight him, the 'teacher' couldn't fight him, and Donnie had just gotten his butt whipped, which left no one else…..except her of course.

"Its okay Bella" Raph said "We can just have the ic-"

"I got it" Bella said, stopping Raph. "I know who you can fight" She exclaim, causing confusion of Raph face to appear, and the others as well.

"Who?" Donnie ask.

"Me" She said before standing, that was a bit of a shock.

"You?" Donnie ask, Bella nodded before rolling her eyes.

"Ya," She said, "I'm a Kunoichi in training after all." She said, now that defiantly caught every one off guard.

"Really?" Mikey ask in shock and excitement. "Oh what weapon do you use?" He ask, Bella smirk.

"I'm a master with Kamas" She answered "Plain grip of course" she said, every one was still shock, the only other people in the world that had ever gotten to use any weapon at the age was them, and that was because they were mutants, which meant they were had the intelligence of a 8 year old at the age of 4, and they were sure they probably have gotten them at age 3, or perhaps 2 but Splinter had been unsure, since he had never had a chance or any hope of finding any information on the growth of teenage mutant turtles.

"Really, that sounds sooo cool" Mikey said, Bella smiled happily.

"I know right?" She ask, then she thought of something. "Do you have any Kama's I can borrow?" She ask, Mikey smiled.

"Ya, I'll just g-"

"NO" Raph suddenly yelled, causing every one to stop. "You can't give her a weapon, she could hurt her self _way_ too easily." Raph exclaim, Mikey was a little shock as Bella sigh, she kind of should have known Raphie would over react.

"Its okay Raphie, I've used real Kama's before" Bella said, trying to sound positive, that however wasn't helping.

"What?" He ask, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Ya, I got my first Kama's when I was 3, I'm a beginner, but my Sensei said I was really talented." She said, this was making poor Raph heart about to burst. His sweet baby girl was playing with dangerous weapons when she turned 3….wait, did he just call her his….baby girl. Raph thoughts were then interrupted by Leo.

"Mikey, why don't you get the practice Kamas, if she really wants to fight it wouldn't hurt her to use those" Leo said, trying to make Raph feel less freak out if she used Kamas, and as for him, he look down at his Sais, no way was he fighting Bella with _these_ things.

"Mikey, get Raph old practice Sais too" Leo said, causing Raph to look at him. "So that they both can fight safely" Leo turned to Raph and gave him a smile as Raph did the same, for once thanking his brother quick mind when it came to things like this, other wise he was sure he would have pass out from fear during the 'fight'. Mikey soon return with the practice weapons, which were made out of non pointed, sand to a smooth perfection, wood. Since Splinter had been a ninja master, he had a fast amount of weapons of every kind for all ages and sizes, including practice weapons for training. Raph return his weapons to his belt before he was given the old wooden ones, he hadn't held these in forever. Bella then stood up as she was happily then handed the weapons. She frown a little at them, guessing she would have preferred the real ones, but then none the less smiled her thanks before turning to Raph. Raph and he then began to do a circle as Bella surprisingly held her Kama correctly. Leo waited to see both were completely focus before he finally yelled out the desired word:

"Hajime" Raph stood, not sure how to fight a little girl with out beating her immediately and yet at the same time look like he was actually trying to let her win. Bella however took the chance to then charge at Raph, much like how he charge Donnie or any other opponent as well. Bella soon was no in front of him before she then took her Kama and slash it on Raph let, since it was wood it didn't hurt that much, especially for Raph since he was far tougher then the average mutant turtle. Raph then made a move before he carefully and yet skillfully pointed his Sais down to 'strike' her, he didn't expect her to hold up her wooden Kamas in an x pattern to block Raph Sais. Raph could have easily push back, but he didn't, since he didn't want to hurt Bella. Bella then rolled expertly away from the spot she had been and then ran off a little to put space between them. She then gave a loving and playful smirk as Raph did the same. Then Bella took her Kama's and held them in a way similar to Raph usual way of holding his Sais. She had on by her head, the blade facing down as the other one was pointed out to him, as if challenging him, Raph did the same with his Sais. Then they ran at each other.

"For Ice cream," She yelled, Raph almost laugh and it even made him gave a might yell.

"For Pizza" and then they meet, Raph meant to 'miss' Bella when his Sais came down, but she caught it in between its blade as her other one went and once again slash Raph on the leg, except this time if it were real Raph would have surely fallen down since Bella had 'slash' around the back of his knees. And if the blade were real it probably would have broken and allow a cut to appear. The guys expected Raph to keep on fighting, since the attack would not have ever knock down their powerful brother….or so they thought.

"AHHH!" Raph yelled, and yet the yell sounded fake and obviously made, not real. He then fell to the ground on his back with his arms on his sides leaving him 'defenseless'. "Oh know, I'm knock down" Raph said. If Raph had to say that for any other reason, it would have sounded force, monotone, and fake. But when Raph said it that time it actually sounded real, as if he was trying to add as much realistic acting into it, and yet made it clear he was not real hurt. "What am I gonna do?" He ask.

"You will do nothing, for I Bella had beaten you" Bella exclaim, giggles endlessly coming from her as she then jump onto Raphie chest and surprisingly pointed the 'blade' to his throat. "Now you will be slain" She said, Raph 'gasp' in horror.

"Oh no, is there anything I can do to escape this death" Raph 'beg' Bella pretended to think about it for a long time until she finally thought of an answer.

"If I am promise Ice Cream, then maybe I can let you go" She said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh and force him to get my favorite pizza Sardine, Jalapeno, with extra Jelly beans." Mikey whispered to Bella, now making it clear he was now closer, his hand by his mouth to make it more realistic that he was 'whispering' this to her. Bella then turned her head to the 'defeated' Raph.

"And any Pizza me and Mikey wish to have" she added, Raph laugh before he nodded.

"Anything for the beautiful princess" He said, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Raphie I'm a Kunoichi, not a stupid princess" She correct, Raph rolled his eyes playfully before he correct himself.

"Sorry Beautiful Kunoichi warrior" He correct himself, Bella smiled.

"That's better" She said, Raph laugh as so did Bella and Mikey. The only one in still utter shock was Leo and Donnie, for they never had seen their brother act in any form like this. Just when Donnie was about to ask Raph if he was sick, or possible delusional, until a voice interrupted them.

"Wow Raph" came the familiar voice of April, causing every one to turn towards her. "I never knew you could do roll play" She said, not to be mean, but its not every day you can tease the hot head and get away from it.

"April!" Donnie said, he almost jump out of his shell. "How long have you been there?" He ask, hoping she had not seen him get so easily defeated by Raph.

"Since I saw you allow a four year old girl fight with a weapon" came his father voice, and if it weren't for Bella on his chest Raph would have straighten his back as straight as possible at the sight at him. Especially when he had the voice that from that point on they could either get punish, or let go with their life's, since the guys should have known that maybe it wasn't the best to let Bella fight with the weapons. Even if she clam to have already been taught some what to use them and had the wooden ones, it was still by far dangerous.

"Sensei" the other exclaim. Leo felt himself wanting to shrink into the ground, he knew his father might not be too happy.

"Please, explain" Splinter said, as he walk in, Bella getting off of Raph while Raph also stood up. Leo tried to find a perfect reason why this was okay.

"Oh well….you se-"

"It was me" Bella suddenly said, causing all eyes to turn on her, her small eyes looking to the ground while her hands were behind her back as she look at the ground with guilt. "I beg Leo to let me fight Raphie, since I wanted to win a bet with him and I push him into letting me do this" She said, as if she was almost begging him to believe her. Splinter face soften, the girl seemed so frighten, but of what, that he might do something awful. "Please don't punish them" she then said, it almost look like the little girl was going to burst into tears "please" she beg. Splinter face completely soften when Bella drop her weapons and hid her face into her hands as she began to cry, he shoulder trembling.

"Bella," Raph said, shock and fear in his voice as he quickly knelt down beside her. She then threw herself into Raph as she cried, burring her face into his neck for comfort. Raph felt confusion as he gently ran his hands threw her hair as he then gave his brother, father, and April a puzzled look. The guys had come a little closer in shock, why was Bella so scared, their father can be a little scary when he was mad, but they never thought he was _that_ scary, and he only got mad because Bella could hurt herself, even with wooden weapons, after all, weapons in any form were no joke. Splinter then carefully came closer until he was only 6 inches away from his kneeling son, with the small girl in his arms. Bella cried harder when she sense Splinter was closer, she grip Raph harder as Splinter then did something unexpected of her, he kneeled. Instead of hitting Raph, or yelling horrid names at him, or doing anything that would leave to her heart to break with Raphie hurt in any way. No, he kneeled down. Bella then felt his touch, a gentle touch to her shoulder, something that never happen, not ever. She slowly turned around and saw the soft and gentle face of Splinter, not the mean or evil disgusted face, like she usual saw when she did turn around.

"It is alright child" He said in his most soothing voice Splinter could come up with. "I only grew mad in fear of your safety, weapons are dangerous, even wooden ones, but do know if they were to be punish I would only do so by perhaps lecturing them, or grounding them…but never would I ever hurt them, I promise you that." Splinter said, he had thought he had help Bella under stand that, but she still feared him, why. He was sure it wasn't because of his looks, after all she had lovingly excepting his sons appearance, so Splinter figured it must have been from bad experience, which only added more curiosity to about her pass. But now was not the time to ask, and Splinter was patient, so he could wait. Bella look into his eyes, she did trust him that he would not hurt the others, she really did, but those memories still kept reminding her of the thought of some one great and powerful like Splinter could have mercy. When all the others she knew that were powerful had none and used their strength for evil…but then again, her patruus was very powerful. 10 time stronger then any one else on earth, and he was kind caring…

maybe Splinter was like that too. Bella wasn't sure so she tried something that rather shock Splinter as she did it. She hug him, Splinter and the other saw how Bella hug their father. Raph was a little shock, she had went from scared of Splinter to hugging him.

"Sorry" Bella whispered, Splinter couldn't help but feel his heart burn, making him wonder if Miwa would have done this when she was little, he took a deep breath as he then gently return the hug. Raph smiled a little, he knew this must hurt his father for it probably reminded him of Karai, and at the same time, it was a reminder that Karai was still alive, that surely Donnie could whip up an retro mutagen now and could save them. Bella soon then back up a little before smiling lovingly to Splinter.

"I'm sorry…..I know you're a good ninja if your kind…a lot of ninja I know are mean and evil" She said, Splinter look slightly shock, she knew other ninjas. But before he could ask anything, Bella then turned to Raph and grab his hand.

"Come on Raphie, you promise me ice cream and pizza" she said before she began to pull Raph away, Raph laugh as he then followed Bella, he beautiful and sweet smile making him forget about his curiosity.

"Oh I'm coming with" Mikey said, Donnie took the time to look at April.

"You ah, want to come get Pizza with me, or not with me, just walking next to me to get the Pizza and maybe eat it next to each other, I mean no-" sure, April said causing Donnie to shut up and feel his heart quicken when he realize his sweet princess said yes, and if he calculated it, she had just said yes to going out and eating pizza with him, which was 90% a date, and the 10 percent being the fact you would call it a date. But Donnie was happy with what he had as he and April quickly went. Donnie and April were curious of Bella pass as well, but they were also hungry.

Splinter sigh as Leo came a little closer.

"Sorry sensei, I should have known better" Leo tried to apologies.

"No," he said "It is alright, beside no one was hurt and I must admit, she is very talented." He said, Leo sigh in relieve his father wasn't mad before nodding in agreement.

"Ya she is" he said,

"She must have caught on quickly if you had just taught her that now" Splinter said, Leo then look shock.

"Taught her that, we didn't, she just ask if she could fight and I figured it wouldn't hurt…..but I didn't teach her anything." Leo said, this caught Splinter in surprise.

"Really" He ask, Leo nodded.

"Yea, she said she was training since she was 3 years old with it" He said, Splinter hand then shot up to his beard to stroke it.

"Interesting" He said before turning to Leo "Had she talk about he life, at all?' He ask, Leo shrug.

"No, only that she a Kunoichi in training, and that she's been taught a few moves with the Kama, other wise, no" Leo said, Splinter again nodded to this, letting out a 'hmm' sound.

"Do you want me to ask her, or Raph maybe?" Leo ask, Splinter raised an eye brow before shaking his head.

"No, let her speak on her own, it would no be wise to pressure her, even though this does concern me" He said, Leo raised an invisible eye brow.

"How?" He ask, Splinter sigh.

"He reaction, perhaps, there is more to this story then I thought, and more curiosity and questions about her mother, and who she is." He said, Leo nodded in agreement, I mean, what mother teachers her daughter Ninjutsu and then just abandons her. "I want you to keep an eye on her, just to make sure she does not do anything unusual" Splinter said, not that he was suspicious, after all, she was a child. He just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong, like as if she was fearful of her life, or maybe she had even ran away, or perhaps to look out for old cuts or bruises on her. Leo nodded in understand meant and agreed.

"Leo" Came Bella voice before she poke her head into the door.

"What kind of Pizza do you want?" she ask, Leo couldn't help but smiled.

"Any thing that doesn't look like it came from a freaky art show" He said, Bella giggled before she nodded and ran off, to get Leo a regular Pizza.

"Are you coming?" Leo ask, Splinter thought about before shaking his head.

"No thank you, I will get some later, I need to meditate right now" Splinter said, Leo gave him a nodded before leaving. After all, even though Splinter knew Leo would now watch Bella carefully, he thought it would be wise if he were to perhaps meditate over this…to perhaps answer a few question with uninterrupted concentration. But then he herd a loud bang and then his hot head sons voice raising into the air.

"MIKEY" Splinter sigh, he knew that the chance of finding complete peace was going to be very difficult….like it always was.

OKAY END OF CHAPTER….

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. BY THE WAY, I WANTED TO SAY THAT IF ANY ONE WERE TO DRAW ANY THING FROM MY STORY…..LIKE PARTS AND STUFF I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I AM OKAY WITH THAT. AND THAT I ONLY ASK THAT U GIVE ME CREDIT OF THE STORY AND PERHAPS EVEN GIVE ME LINK TO IT WITH YOUR COMMENT SO I CAN SEE IT, SINCE I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH DRAWING ON THE COMPUTER. SO ANY WAYS PLEASE REVIEW, OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, I THINK U WOULD BE RATHER PLEASE TO READ THEM, ESPICALLY IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE SO FAR, AND DON'T FORGET, AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	17. Nurse

TMNT time:

June 13, 2015

"Hurry Leo" came Mikey frantic voice, Leo step on the petal harder. Donnie sigh as he turned his head, he couldn't believe it as he turned to look at his brother. They had just been on patrol in the shell raise and about just when they thought they were done they ran into one of the many stores getting broken into. They stop and quickly jump out doing their best to fight off the thugs. They were purple dragon, and these guys seemed pretty advance compared to others. They kept coming at them as if almost filled with rage at them, as if they had done something to piss them off. They were like 9 Raphael's on a rage rampage. 2 had come at him, 2 at Leo 1 at Mikey, and 4 at Raph. He, Leo, and Mikey had handle the thugs okay, but Raph was another story. He seemed to be doing fine until 2 of them distracted Raph, keeping him from seeing the guy behind him. But he figured it out when the guy took a pipe and knock Raph out with it, he then took the pipe and began to beat him up, holding no mercy. It wasn't long before the others were able to finally knock out the final 4 thugs and then take Raph. They took Raph and ran as fast as they could to the shell raise. Leo was driving, Mikey was whining, and he was right now checking Raph vital signs. So far not good. Raph had a nasty bump to the head, causing him to have a concussion, he also had 2 black eyes, a twisted foot, some bruise ribs, and a bunch of unbelievable cuts and bruises. Raph groan in pain as Donnie tried his best to stop the cuts. He took small notice that they were in the sewers and in a second would be home. Finally the shell raiser came to a stop.

"Is Raph gonna be okay?" Mikey ask, worry and small fear in his innocent child like eyes.

"Ya he'll be okay, but we better get him into my lab." Donnie said, Mikey nodded and so did Leo in the background who had herd it all. With Leo help he and Donnie were able to carry Raph to his cold metal table. Donnie then push his brothers out, claiming he would work faster alone. Mikey and Leo sigh as they left the lab, Leo was going on a guilt trip and Mikey was just pure worry for his big bro.

"Mikey! Leo!" came a small voice, both said turtles turned around to see Bella standing there. She was now wearing a plain yellow strap top with jean shorts that stop just at her knees. "Is everything okay? And where is Raphie?" She ask, Leo and Mikey look at each other, even Mikey was aware this wasn't something you could just tell a kid in the face.

"Well….he's" Leo said trying to say without upsetting Bella.

"He got beat up by some purple dragon" Mikey said, Maybe he wasn't aware you give this information to a child delicately, but too late.

"WHAT!" Bella exclaim, Leo slap his palm onto his head, Damnit Mikey.

"What is all of the commotion?" Splinter voice boomed as he walk in, Leo, Mikey, and Bella turned to him, Bella had tears in her eyes.

"Raphie got beat up and he's hurt real bad" Bella exclaim as more tears fell. Splinters eyes widen before turning to Leo.

"Leonardo explain" Splinter said rather quickly, Leo sigh.

"We were on patrol and tried to stop these guys from stealing a store and Raph got distracted and well…he got hurt." Leo said, Splinter hand went to his beard as he began to stroke, thinking of what he should do about this.

"How bad is it?" He ask, but then stop when remembering a little girl that was there.

"Michelangelo" Splinter said, catching Mikey attention.

"Ya?" He ask, worry in his eyes but none the less eager to help.

"Can you take Isabella and give her something to eat, she has not eaten anything yet." Splinter said, Mikey nodded, but stop before asking.

"Can I have something to eat too" He ask, Splinter sigh before nodding, with the Mikey then pick up Bella.

"Come on Bella, lets get some Mexican food, pizza with Bell peppers and taco meat" He said, Bella nodded, smiling at Mikey lack of knowledge of the difference between American and Mexican food were. Once out of the room, Splinter turned to Leo a look of patients as he waited for him to speak.

"Well, Donnie staid he has a twisted leg, bruise ribs, 2 black eyes, and a nasty bump to the head, he also has a concussion." Leo said, his voice filled with shame for the fact he couldn't lead their team right. Splinter sigh before nodding his head.

"I see" He said, they sounded bad, but nothing Donatello can't handle. With a sigh he turned to his sad and soon to be on a guilt trip son.

"Leonardo" Splinter started.

"I failed them Leo said, Splinter sigh.

"My Son" he said, his voice telling him to listen carefully. "You did not fail, you return your brothers home alive, and that is the most important thing" Splinter said, Leo look at his father before sighing and giving a nod. Splinter knew Leo still blame him greatly, being a elder brother obviously made it clear he was still worried and still blamed himself, still having doubts of himself, but perhaps it would help him.

"I'll go see what Mikey and Bella are doing" Leo said, clearly not comfortable with his father just staring at him. Splinter sigh but nodded as Leo then left, he might as well go meditate…..he would visit his son once Donatello finish bandaging him.

Leo walk into the kitchen, there he saw Bella on her chair with a stack of books so she could reach the counter. Mikey was also there, and in front of them was 2 plates of cold pizza, neither one of them touch it.

"Hey Leo" Mikey said trying to smile, even though he was deadly worried.

"Hey" He said, then he turned to Bella. "Hey Bella" he greeted.

"Hi" she said, Leo sigh, he figured Bella would be a little on the down side. Mikey then turned around to the counter and then turned back with another plate of pizza.

"Got you some" Mikey said, Leo look at the cold pizza Leo shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Leo said, Mikey sigh before placing the pizza onto his own plate.

"well better not let it go to waste" He said, then Mikey took the pizza and began to eat it. Leo and Bella rolled their eyes before going back to what they were doing, which for Bella was staring at her pizza and Leo staring at the table. Leo thought about his younger brother…..he hope he was okay. Bella thought about Raphie, she hoped to god he was okay, she didn't want her Raphie hurt.

"He'll be okay" Leo said, causing Bella to look up. "His wounds aren't life threatening….painful maybe but not life threatening" He said, hoping it would help her relax. It seemed to help a little. Bella then turned back to her plate, finally deciding she wasn't gonna be able to eat it she push it away. Mikey took it and stuff his face.

"I hate this" she said, causing Leo to give her a curious look.

"Hate what?" He ask.

"Waiting" she said before sighing "I hate waiting like this, waiting to see if the doctor will come out telling me if he's dead, or that he is alive but then list off the horrible and painful things that happen to him and then say how they painfully fix him" Bella said, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Its so scary…..you just don't want know and at the same time you want to know." She said, Leo look at her, was she talking about Raph…or some one else.

"Who are y-" Leo was interrupted.

"Guys! He's awake" came Donnie voice shocking them all…how long had they been sitting there?

"Raphie okay?" Bella ask, hope in her voice, Donnie smiled.

"Ya and he's awake right now" He said, that's all Bella needed to hear before she then ran off, Donnie saw her fly underneath him before she ran all the way to the lab, the door was open so she went through it and smiled when she saw Raphie. Raph was on the table, he had just sat up, after all he was tough and what would originally nearly kill some one he could live through…..even though he wasn't going to lie that it hurt.

"Raphie" Bella all but yelled in pure happiness as she ran to him and flung herself into his arms. Raph had saw Bella run and couldn't help but been down as low as he could and have Bella jump onto him. He pick her up and set her on his lap, careful to not touch his twisted leg, that would probably heal in 4 days in the most.

"Hey Bella miss me" Raph ask, smiling as Bella was able to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck to help her believe that Raph was awake and alive.

"Raph, your alive bro" Raph look up just as his little brother Mikey came and crash himself into him, Raph groan as Mikey leg had bang into his twisted one.

"Ah Mikey that hurts!" Raph yelled, Mikey took it the wrong way.

"I know, it hurt to see you in there too bro, but don't worry, me and Bella will stay by your side 24/7 until you get better" Mikey said, still hugging Raph, Raph look as if Mikey said he was going to make his nightmare come true.

"Mikey I'm fine you do not need to baby me" He said, trying to shake the horrible things Mikey would do….ugh so scary.

"But bro, how are you gonna heal?" Mikey ask, Bella look up too.

"I'm fine Mikey, I don't need your help, seriously" Raph said, Mikey look unsure.

"Actually" Donnie said coming in "You need to lay down Raph and not move for 3 days and no patrol or training for 6" Donnie said, Raph look up.

"What?" Raph exclaim, causing Bella to giggle and Mikey to jump back. "Ya gotta be kidding me" Donnie shook his head.

"That means your going to be in bed for 3 days without moving, and you'll have to be taken care of." Leo said, Raph gave him a glare before Mikey butted in.

"Ohh can I do it!" Mikey ask, Leo was about to answer but was cut off.

"I'll do it" Bella said, causing every one to look at her, she shrug. "I can do it while you're training or on patrol, so you're not another ninja short" Bella explain, Leo thought about it before turning to Raph.

"Well, its your call, Mikey or Bella" Leo ask, Raph gave him a look.

"Do I really have ta give ya an answer to that?" He ask, Leo rolled his eyes, of course.

"Alright no training for 3 days" Mikey said, Donnie palm face his head.

"No he obviously wants Bella to do it" Donnie said, Mikey gasp as if it was the most horrible truth ever, he then turned to Raph.

"Is that true bro?" Mikey ask, Bella turned to Raph as he rolled his eyes.

"Geeze Mikey, what da ya think." He ask, Mikey pouted before Bella giggle at his childish action…even to her.

"Don't worry Mikey" she said, causing the orange band turtle to turn to her "I'll make sure Raphie gets allllll better as fast as possible." She said, Mikey look at her in a funny serious way as the other 3 turtles watch. Mikey then bent down with his face a few inches away from Bella.

"Do you promise to take care of Raph, no matter how much he tells you to leave him alone?" Mikey said, Bella look at Mikey then having a serious face nodded.

"I promise" She said, Mikey stared at her before raising his hand up and stinking his 'pinky' into the air.

"Do you Pinky swear?" He ask, Bella couldn't help but giggle as the others rolled their eyes.

"Yes I pinky swear" she said, holding up her own pinky before they twisted them together. Mikey then stood up a full trust worthy smile on his face.

"Alright then" he said "How about some pizza?" Mikey ask, the others frown.

"Mikey you already eat pizza" Leo said, Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Ya but that's when I'm worried, now I'm just hungry" He said, the others rolled their eyes, their brother was hopeless. Bella then turned to Raph.

"Hear that Raphie" she said, a smile coming to her face. "I'll be your nurse" she said, Raph laugh as he rolled his eyes, playfully of course.

"Boy, ain't I a luck turtle" Bella smiled, knowing he meant that in a good way.

"Must be your turtle" she said, Raph laugh as he gave her a little hug.

"Guess with you I'll be healed in no time." Bella smiled, then Raph set Bella on the ground before he was about to stand up, keeping his left leg off the ground.

"Oh no you don't" came Leo voice, after some trouble they were finally able to get him into his room on to his bed. The 2 then left to go eat pizza, since their appetites came back. Right now Bella came in, 2 plates of microwave pizza, she gave one to him and one to her. They eat silently, Bella always checking him, kid seemed to know what she was doing. Raph had to admit he had never had this happen to him. Well sure Mikey, Leo, Splinter, and Donnie had their fair share of taking care of them when he was sick, but it this was different. He didn't feel annoyance of being over babied, or anger of some one endlessly lecturing him on how to be careful (which was from Leo, Donnie, and Splinter!). this was different, he actually found it nice when she endlessly check on him, he couldn't help but smiled on how cute and so smart she seemed as she did her greatest in making sure he was healthy. The thought alone that she cared enough was making his heart beat in a warm way and his belly to heat up….what was this girl doing to him. Raph sigh at that, he began to feel sleepy again, the hit on the head wasn't as bad as thought. It was just a small bump, and his other injuries weren't the worse he had, but he did feel sleepy, must be the pain killers or something. None the less, Raph yawn as he felt things began to go fuzzy, then he sigh before he herd something.

Bella smiled as she saw Raphie began to get sleepy, she smiled as he yawn, he must be tired, maybe Donnie gave him some pain killers. She smiled as she notice he wasn't covered properly. She went closer before taking the blanket and tucking it up to his chin, Raph did another yawn as he grab the blanket, showing no signs of stopping his true emotion coming out, which was content, happy, and peace. Bella smiled as she look at his head, he wasn't wearing his red mask, Donnie had taken it off so he could wrap a bandage around his head while making it comfortable for him. It seemed so strange, as if he was expose, but in a good way. She smiled as she reach up and left a gentle small kiss on his cheek, Raph eyes widen at that, as pure green look to closed lime tie dye eyes.

"That always makes my injuries better" she said, Raph smiled even more before giving off a small laugh.

"Thanks Bella" he said "That does make me feel better" He admitted, Bella smiled before once again making sure he was comfortable.

"Now get rest Raphie, or other wise you won't get better" she warn, Raph laugh before he did a small nodded before closing his eyes.

"Night Bella" he said before finally going to sleep, Bella smiled before placing another kiss on his cheek.

"Good night…..Raphie" she said before she the jump onto the bed carefully. She jump onto the bed before laying her head on his shoulder. Then she open her mouth letting out a yawn. Then she saw a second blanket that had been randomly place on his bed. One that she originally thought would help him be warm and comfortable, she figured it would hurt to take it so she could be warm. She took the light green blanket and covered her self, she also figured sleeping her clothes wouldn't kill herself. With that Bella closed her eyes, staying next to Raphie, to make sure he would sleep peacefully and soundly.

Splinter sigh as he saw this. It seemed Raph was getting very attach to this girl, for he had never seen his son act like this. Splinter closed the door before walking away, his other sons had left for bed, so Splinter simply continued to walk to his room. He was soon there before he then laid down, he never needed a blanket any more, with fur like his he never needed it, not even during winter. He sigh, was it wise to allow his son to get attach to this girl, for what of her mother. What if she did come back and want Bella, what if Raph was unprepared to take care of Bella, so many questions and no answer. Splinter however had decided to do nothing, until otherwise, for he knew when his son loved something, he would not give it up…he just hope that would be his undoing. And with that, Splinter went to sleep, one that was neither happy or sad, just confused and hope for the better.

ALRIGHT END OF THE CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HOPE YOU LIKE. I WILL WRITE MORE, BEEN WORKING ON OTHER STORIES, ALSO CHECK OUT MY KNEW STORY Hamato Venus JUST STARTED IT, I THINK YOU WILL LIKE IF YOU ARE BOARD. SO ANY WAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
